Till Death Do Us Part
by BluePanda22311
Summary: Sakura and Gaara meet again, but with a whole new load of twists. New characters along with old join them. Is there relationship able to stand all the obsticals life throws at them? Rated M for ch. 2 and more...This is the SEQUEL to What Keeps Us Together
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Finally the sequel! Now I will know what happens next!**

**Sakura: we all will knucklehead.**

**Me: yeah you know what's gonna happen a little earlier than everyone else too because your in it!**

**Naruto: But I don't have any lines in this chapter!**

**Me: Oh yeah forgot about that…**

**Sakura: Well I do so BluePanda does not own Naruto!**

**Me: Yeah! To the story! Oh by the way another time skip by 5 years. I'll tell you how old each is though so don't worry.**

Sakura Haruno was now an 18 year old ANBU medic specialist. She learned from the best: the fifth Hokage herself. She learned more than medics though, she also learned super human strength and some say some of the Hokage's temper. Although she was an ANBU she rarely went out on missions because being one of few medics (good ones as well) it would do the village no good if she were to die on missions she wasn't needed on. The village was stronger than ever actually, the rookie 9, along with Gai's team were either jonin or ANBU. Well all except one.

Naruto Uzumaki 18 years old was still a chunin. Not because he wasn't strong no on the contrary, he was very strong its just he was outside the village training with Jiraya again. Naruto has been gone for about two years now and he was dearly missed, but people understood why he had to leave.

"Naruto…" Sakura sighed. Her life was no where near what it was. Team 7 was well split up some would say. With Naruto gone and Sasuke well being Sasuke, its not hard to find out why. Sasuke was still trying to get Sakura and Sakura still didn't like him. It was getting worse and worse so Sakura always tried to busy herself when he wasn't on a mission.

Sasuke Uchiha, 18 years old, ANBU. He left about 3 years ago to go to Orichimaru but came back much to Sakura's dismay. The village welcomed him back pratically with open arms after Naruto had to basically drag him back. Sakura shivered at the look she got when he got back. One of the worst days of her life.

"Sakura Haruno." A messenger snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Hai."

"Letter." Sakura took the letter and opened it. She had been getting many letters lately, all from her brother. Yes Sakura had a brother, older to be exact, 22 years old. He ran away when Sakura was still young and became a missing nin. She thought he had died until she had seen him on one of her missions. Luckily it was a solo or her teamates would have attacked him. Let's just say he was an S-ranked criminal. Let's also say that he was Sasori of the Red Sand. In truth he was, when he ran away he moved in with their grandma, Chiyo. He lived in the sand for the beginning of his teen years until he left the Sand too, technically that's when he became a missing nin. That's also when he joined Akatsuki. Well let's see what the letter said.

_My little Cherry Blossom, _

_How are you doing? I miss you so much, and I really want to see you again. I am sorry I can't be there for you like I should but, you know why. I love you a lot Sakura and don't you ever forget it alright? I gotta go, boss is coming._

_Write soon and I love you,_

_Sasori_

Sakura smiled and sighed.

"I am so happy that I found him, I just wish he could be here." Sakura then frowned. "I wish anyone would just be here…"

"I am here for you blossom."

"Great…" Sakura said sarcastically.

"Sakura when are you gonna give up playing hard to get? I want you isn't that what you wanted?" Sasuke asked stepping closer to her. Sakura backed away.

"No! its definitely not what I want and you can't get it through your thick skull!! Leave me alone Sasuke." Sakura shouted.

"I will never leave you alone blossom, you are obviously single for a reason, so many have wanted to be yours and you turned them all down."

"Just like you" Sakura said teleporting away.

"Damn it!" Sasuke cursed. "How am I supposed to revive my clan if my perfect canidate won't accept the facts"

"Because she loves another." A voice said behind him.

"Stay out of this Kakashi." Sasuke said glaring.

"No. As long as you try to pester my daughter I won't"

"Pfft she is not your daughter." Sasuke mocked.

"Maybe not by blood but she is the closest I have and I will protect her from the likes of you, a lot of the villagers may have accepted you back no problem but I haven't and neither has Sakura nor Naruto. Once a traitor always a traitor."

"You won't be able to stop me, you old fool."

"You really think I am the only one who will try and stop you?" Kakashi chuckled. "You obviously don't know how well liked Sakura is then."

"It doesn't matter none of you will be able to stop me, not Naruto, not you, not anybody." Sasuke said arrogantly.

"Arrogant as ever I see."

"doesn't matter I need an heir and Sakura will produce the perfect one." Sasuke said. "Just some convincing by the Hokage and she'll accept, reviving the once strongest clan she will be all for it." Sasuke smirked. "Then I will have what I want when I want it."

"I am not something to be bartered." Sakura said coming into the clearing.

"Sakura I would leave." Kakashi warned.

"Sorry Kaka-sensei but you have a mission and I was sent to deliver the message." Sakura explained. Kakashi looked uneasy and Sasukes smirk grew. "Don't get your hopes up Uchiha, I am leaving too." Sakura said never taking her eyes off her old sensei. Kakashi sighed in relief.

"You know I am not your sensei anymore so you don't have to call me that."

"You will always be my sensei because you are like my father and daughters never stop learning from their fathers. Besides just Kaka doesn't sound as good as Kaka-sensei." Sakura responded. Kakashi chuckled and Sakura smiled. "Shall we go now Kaka-sensei?" Kakashi nodded and took out his book. They began walking away from an angry Uchiha glaring holes in their backs. Sasuke was about to walk away when something caught his eye.

"What do we have here?" Sasuke said picking up a piece of paper. Reading it Sasuke smirked. "Well I think a certain Kazekage should see this, I'll send it to him for you my blossom, then I'll get rid of Sasori." Sasuke went and sent it on his fastest bird and walked away with triumph.

Meanwhile in Suna a certain blonde was bored out of her mind. Temari Sabaku now 19 years old was an ANBU now and very close to the Kazekage. She was also his advisor when needed. But right now she needed something to do.

"And what better to do then check up on the Kazekage?" she said heading to the tower. She walked right past the receptionist and straight to a large door, pushing right past the door she entered his office. The two in the room stopped their conversation to the source of the interruption.

"Temari" A now 19 year old Kankuro said. He had the same positions as his sister. Hey the Kazekage didn't just trust anyone. Speaking of which Gaara Sabaku 18 years old and the youngest Kazekage. But the age doesn't really matter, he definitely was one of the better Kazekages. Suna was flourishing and the economy was fine. Gaara took care of just about every big problem and he is no longer the fearsome man he was. He nodded in greeting to his sister.

"Well lets just have a secret meeting without me!" Temari shouted.

"Not a secret meeting Temari we were just talking about man stuff." Kankuro scoffed

"Why?" Temari said confused.

"Well girls have girl talk and men have talks too."

"Not like that but whats the issue that you need to have guy talk?"

"Man to man Temari." Kankuro said.

"Fine don't tell me I'll just get the message then." Temari huffed and went to the window where a messenger bird just flew to. She grabbed the message and handed it to the Kazekage. "Its an Uchiha bird, but why would Sasuke send you something doesn't he hate you?"

"It is strange but give it here." Gaara replied holding out his hand. Temari walked to him and handed him the parchment.

_Dear Mister Kazekage, _

_Just thought you would like to know about this, and its not fake just ask Sakura if you don't believe me. _

_Well here it is._

_Sasuke_

Gaara rose an eyebrow and looked at the attached letter, he read it and pounded on his desk before leaning his head in his hands and pulling at his hair. His siblings rose an eyebrow at their brothers reaction and looked at the letter.

_My little Cherry Blossom, _

_How are you doing? I miss you so much, and I really want to see you again. I am sorry I can't be there for you like I should but, you know why. I love you a lot Sakura and don't you ever forget it alright? I gotta go, boss is coming._

_Write soon and I love you,_

_Sasori_

"Woah Sakura and Sasori??" Temari said gasping, Kankuro nodded.

"That's really weird" Kankuro said.

"Should we go to Konoha?" Temari asked. "A lot has happened probably, I mean we haven't seen them in almost a year, since Gaara's birthday."

"We have to I have a meeting with the Hokage." Gaara responded "But I don't think she'll mind if we leave early. I have to get to the bottom of this." Gaara whispered the last part, but his siblings heard. "Pack up we are leaving tonite." With that he left to get ready for departure. When they were sure that he was out of hearing, the two siblings began to talk.

"He really cares about her." Kankuro said worridly.

"Well yeah she was the first to see him as he is not how he was." Temari replied equally worried. "I just don't understand that Sakura would lead him on like that though. I mean she seemed to be really into him at the party last year." Temari said confused.

"I know I didn't know she would be one to do that." Kankuro said. "Well we should pack and rest up Gaara will be going hard on us on this journey."

"Yeah…" The two siblings left still worried about their youngest brother.

In the Hokages Office.

"Good you two are here." Tsunade said. "Now I have a mission for you both."

"Sakura you must marry Sasuke." Kakashi and Sakura looked at her wide eyed and mouth gaping.

"WHAT!?" Sakura screamed, so loud that the whole village probably heard. "I can't believe you!! I am not going to mar—

"Sakura!" Tsunade shouted "I was joking calm down I would never allow it." Sakura sighed in relief.

"Don't do that!" Sakura shouted "That's my worst nightmare. But what is the mission?"

"The Kazekage will be coming here soon and you two will be his body guards and tour guides." Tsunade said.

"Really Gaara is coming?!" Sakura shouted with joy.

"Yes he is." Tsunade said smiling at her apprentice. Even Kakashi smiled at her. "Now get out of my office!" Sakura walked or rather skipped out of the office. **'We get to see Gaara again!!' **_'I know I'm soo excited!' _

"Sakura relax he will be here soon enough." Kakashi said nose in his book, but still slightly smiling.

"I know but I haven't seen in so long! I really miss him." Sakura sighed. "I miss a lot of people actually…" Sakura trailed off.

"Naruto will be back soon, your not the only one that misses him."

"I wonder how Hinata is doing." Sakura said

"See other people are in your same shoes." Kakashi said.

"Your just mad cause Anko got a mission and you won't see her for a while." Sakura teased. Kakashi sighed and walked home. "Aww come on Kakashi! You'll see her soon!" Sakura giggled at her sensei and went her own way, thinking of the upcoming events.

**Naruto: You gave the Teme lines but not me?!**

**Me: yeah but your not back yet plus it adds to the plot.**

**Sakura: I get to see Gaara again! YAY!! **

**Me: Yeah... well review!**

**Kakashi: 3 reviews then the next chapter alright people.**

**Me: Yeah! also i am thinking of doing sneak peaks at the end of each chapter so tell me if you want them. Until next time BluePanda.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Okay chapter two up for you!**

**Naruto: Hey that rhymed!**

**Me: Oh it did. Well now to the reason why this story is rated m.**

**Sakura: WARNING: This chapter contains a rape scene that may not be suitable for some audiences, so either skip it or wait till the next chapter.**

**Me: Well said, I will inform you when it gets to the part and when it ends for those who don't want to read it, I don't know if its too bad but just precautionary. Oh it also has some swearing in it so if you don't like it don't read it.**

_Recap:_

_"The Kazekage will be coming here soon and you two will be his body guards and tour guides." Tsunade said._

"_Really Gaara is coming?!" Sakura shouted with joy._

"_Yes he is." Tsunade said smiling at her apprentice. Even Kakashi smiled at her. "Now get out of my office!" Sakura walked or rather skipped out of the office. __**'We get to see Gaara again!!' **__'I know I'm soo excited!' _

"_Sakura relax he will be here soon enough." Kakashi said nose in his book, but still slightly smiling._

"_I know but I haven't seen in so long! I really miss him." Sakura sighed. "I miss a lot of people actually…" Sakura trailed off._

"_Naruto will be back soon, your not the only one that misses him."_

"_I wonder how Hinata is doing." Sakura said _

"_See other people are in your same shoes." Kakashi said._

"_Your just mad cause Anko got a mission and you won't see her for a while." Sakura teased. Kakashi sighed and walked home. "Aww come on Kakashi! You'll see her soon!" Sakura giggled at her sensei and went her own way, thinking of the upcoming events._

_End Recap_

Two days later Sakura was on her way to the Hokages office, like she does everyday. Too bad she didn't know what she was in for. When she knocked on the door and entered her eyes widened. She couldn't help herself she ran to hug him.

"Gaa—oof" Instead of landing in the arms of Gaara she landed on her butt. She looked up at him with confusion. _'did I do something wrong?' _**'I don't think so' **Gaara just looked at her with a pained expression, but he turned back to the Hokage.

"I hope you don't mind us arriving early." Gaara said.

"Not at all I was almost expecting it." Tsunade replied shaking it off, but then turned her attention back to her apprentice on the floor.

"Since your already here why don't you start your mission early and show them to there home." Sakura got up and nodded.

"Hai, sensei." She started walking out the door with just a wave to motion for them to follow. She was hurt and confused, and she didn't want them to see. Temari rushed up to catch up to her, she wanted to smack for leading her brother on like that but she wanted to hear her side of the story first. No use in losing a friend if she was wrong about the whole thing.

"Hey Sakura."

"Hey Temari." _'okay no nicknames, she is feeling down, maybe she wasn't leading him on but it could be an act.'_

"So hows things going around here?"

"…" Sakura responded with silence, her head down looking at the ground. _'okay, she is feeling really down.'_

"Well Suna's been good ever since Gaara became Kazekage Suna has been flourishing! Hes really good at what he does." Temari praised.

"That's…great." Temari could of sworn she saw a tear roll down the girls face. _'okay this can't be an act Sakura doesn't cry for just anything.' _Suddenly they stopped and Kankuro accidently ran into Sakura's back.

"Ahaha sorry Sakura" Kankuro apologized his hands in the air defending himself. "I didn't know you were gonna stop. Please don't kill me." He pleaded. Sakura just turned to face him and sighed.

"Its alright Kankuro." Sakura said, the three siblings looked at her like she grew another head. _'she didn't even hit Kankuro for being well Kankuro. Definitely not an act. ' _Even Gaara was beginning to get concerned. He couldn't help it, he didn't like it when she was sad, even after what she was doing to him.

"Sakura." Gaara called out. Sakura turned to him a blank look on her face. Gaara figured he had her attention so he continued. "Can we talk?"

"We are." Sakura said a little snappishly. Gaara growled.

"I meant in private." He said growing impatient with her. _'she leads me on,and expects me to act like nothing happened' _**'I say get rid of her' **_'she has one chance to explain then I'll decide.' _**'fair enough' **

"fine let's go" She again motioned him to follow her but stopped and turned to the other siblings. "Heres your key, you guys are in Suite 11 on the second floor." They nodded and walked away. Sakura did the same in the opposite direction, when she felt Gaara wasn't following she stopped and turned to him. "Are you coming or not?" Then started walking again. Gaara growled and transported himself by her. They walked in silence, finally they stopped in a clearing in the park. It was still early so nobody was there yet.

"Explain." Gaara demanded.

"Explain what?" Sakura asked confused and her anger growing.

"You know what I am talking about." Gaara said his anger growing as well.

"No I don't." Sakura shouted.

"I can't believe you of all people would do this to me." Gaar said glaring at her.

"Do what!?" Sakura yelled. "I walk in and see you and you totally dump me aside and you have the nerve to put this on me!? I don't think so Kazekage or not I don't give a damn!" Sakura turned and ran away, tears streaming down her face. Gaara didn't even bother to go after her. _'its only going to hurt more if I do.' _He sighed and walked to his home. He walked through the door and was bombarded with questions.

"Well how did it go?"

"What did she say?"

"Did she play you?"

"Whats going o—

"Enough." Gaara said raising his voice slightly. The two were imediately silenced. "Does it look like it went well? She acted like she didn't know what I was talking about and ran off."

"You didn't stop her?" Temari asked.

"Why would I she doesn't care and I don't care about her." Gaara said angerly and slammed his door.

Meanwhile Sakura finally stopped in her secret spot, that nobody has yet to find.

"Haven't been here in ages." Sakura sighed. "probably because I was happy and didn't need it, but everything was a lie and I fell for it." Sakura broke down sobbing. Sakura pulled out a kunai and looked at it intently. "Nobody would care if I just ended it now."

'**you sure about that don't do something you'll regret' **Inner urged her to think it out.

"I know nobody would they all left me anyway, Naruto left me, Gaara doesn't care, his siblings probably don't care either." **'what about Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Kakashi, and Tsunade.'**

"Shikamaru and Ino will go with the siblings since they love them, Neji and Tenten well I don't talk to them too much and they are out on a long term mission, Hinata…well I don't know about her but she has Naruto so I'm sure she would be fine, Kakashi would get over it I mean look at all the people he lost already and he's fine. Tsunade too."

'**what about Sasori?' **"Hes never been there for me he can go on with his life as if I never exsisted." **'your really gonna go through with this?' **Sakura only responded to her inner by placing the blade to her neck. She was about to give the blow when the blade dropped.

"Why can't I do it?" Sakura asked tears still flowing down her face. Sakura sighed and got out her supplies. She had an old blanket and pillow and she could always find food nearby. Sakura sighed, "This time I don't know if I am ever going back." So she stayed there lying down looking at the sky until she cried herself to sleep.

Two more days had passed and Sakura was still no where to be found. Sakura was perfectly fine physically though, she had all the necessities for life no matter how much she wanted to die.

"Where is she!" Tsunade shouted, a knock on the door was heard and she sighed, "Come in."

"Sorry to bother you." Gaara said walking in.

"No no no I should be apologizing to you, I shouldn't be keeping you waiting like this." Tsunade said "If you would like we can begin the meeting today after lunch." Gaara shook his head.

"No need, it would pointless because your head wouldn't be in it." Gaara responded. "You would be to worried about Sakura."

"Your right, thank you." Tsunade said, and Gaara just nodded. "She's like a daughter to me, I don't know what I would do with out her. But I wonder what happened between you two? She seemed to be fine before you came." Tsunade pursued.

"Let's just say things weren't working out."

"What happened?"

"Long story." Gaara replied

"Well I've got all day now sit and tell me." Tsunade demanded, Gaara sighed and told her what happened, even about the note, he even showed it to her. "I see, I don't know how long the search will be but you might as well go back to Suna and I'll come when we find her."

"Okay I will depart tomarrow morning then." Gaara said getting up. "Oh when you find her bring her with, I would appreciate it." Tsunade looked at him confused and he got the hint. "For medical assistance, as you know our medical team is way out of date and since she is best next to you, and you cannot come, she would be perfect to help."

"Ah I see." Tsunade nodded. "I will see to it that it be done Kazekage, and have a safe trip back." Gaara nodded and left. Tsunade sighed again. "Sakura just come back already."

Right when Tsunade thought she would have some time to think her door burst open.

"Grandma Tsunade!" In a blur of yellow and orange Naruto pounded his fists on her desk. "What is all this talk about Sakura being gone!?" Naruto shouted angrily.

"Exactly what it is. She is gone, no one can find her." Tsunade said trying to keep calm.

"Then why aren't there people searching for her?!" Naruto demanded.

"There are, Naruto."

"There should be more then!" Tsunade lost it at this.

"Do you think I don't want her back!? Its been two days Naruto two days! Ive had ANBU searching for her but I can't have the whole village after her, it will leave the citizens vulnerable! I've been having the elders down my back saying that I am putting too many shinobi after her, I was supposed to have peace meetings with the Kazekage, and I don't need you barge in here telling me I'm not doing enough!" Tsunade shouted back.

"I'm sorry Tsunade, I didn't mean to rile you up, I just miss Sakura is all." Naruto said serious now. Tsunade seemed to calm down and nodded in understanding.

"I understand Naruto, I miss her too and she sees me almost everyday." Tsunade said turning to the window overlooking the village.

"Why did she run in the first place."

"Gaara." Tsunade said simply.

"Why I oug—

"Naruto!" Tsunade interrupted "look at this before you jump the Kazekage" Naruto read the note and his eyes widened in shock.

"She's with one of the Akatsuki?"

"I don't know but Sakura will be put through questioning as soon as she is found" Naruto just nodded. "Now why don't you begin looking for Sakura with Hinata."

"Right." Without another word Naruto left to search for his friend.

Another two days passed and there was still no sign of Sakura, and sadly Tsunade was about to classify her as a missing nin.

"Maybe I should head back…what do you think Inner?" Sakura said

'**that would be the smart thing to do before its too late and your classified as a missing nin.'**

"Yeah your right, who am I kidding, I can't kill myself and each day I'm wanting to go back and by the time it gets bad enough it will be too late."

'**Yeah! Screw what people think! Prove your stronger than that Cha!'**

"Ya know even when you get really annoying I don't know what I would do without you."

'**awww I feel so loved.'**

Sakura laughed _'wow haven't done that in a while' _She shook the thought out of her mind and began her journey back home. A couple hours later she was back to the gates of the village but the village seemed different to her. _'its normally the busiest time of day why does it seemed deserted here?'_ She then heard a rumbling and she felt drops, Sakura looked to the sky and saw a storm.

"Oh that's why." Right when she said that the rain poured down on her. Sakura ran as fast as she could to the Hokage tower getting drenched along the way but she didn't care she wanted to see her mother like figure, since she knew she could find her the easiest.

Meanwhile in Tsunades office.

"Why can't I search for her?!" Naruto demanded.

"Because you will get yourself sick and I am stopping all searches." Tsunade said a hint of sadness noticeable in the last part.

"WHY?!"

"Because tomarrow Sakura Haruno is offically a…" Tsunade trailed off but Naruto knew what she was going to say.

"Offically a what?" A voice said behind them.

"A missing nin, Sakura." Naruto said sadly. Sakura laughed and the other two in the room snapped there head to the sound and saw Sakura with her arms open. They looked at her confused.

"Do I not get a hug?" Sakura pouted. Naruto grinned and ran into her arms, squeezing her to death. "Naru…to……can't….brea…the" Sakura managed to get out. It went unheard though.

"Naruto stop hogging her!" Tsunade yelled and threw him off her and into her own arms, giving her another death hug, but enough to give her some air. Finally she let go and the two glared at her.

"How dare you make us worry like that! What were you thinking!?" They both shouted.

"eheheh well…" Sakura began scratching the back of her head like Naruto would. "Sorry, if it makes you feel any better I wasn't gonna come back at all but changed my mind."

"You what?!" the yelled.

"_wasn't_" Sakura said trying to calm them down. "But you people got stuck in my head and I couldn't stay away." They still glared at her.

"One day I will put a tracking device on you then when you go to the damn spot again we can find you!" Tsunade said, very serious and angry at the same time.

"Well actually some of the ANBU were close, but missed it." Sakura said. Naruto getting impatient and wanting to know burst out.

"What's with you and Sasori?" He quesitoned. Sakura had a look of shock on her face.

"W-what are you talking about." Sakura said faltering slightly. They weren't buying it.

"Care to explain this." Tsunade said giving her the note.

"Where did you get this?" Sakura questioned.

"We are asking the questions here!" Naruto said sharply.

"Well Gaara gave it to me after you ran away to explained what happened between you two." Tsunade said.

"You weren't supposed to answer her." Naruto whined. Sakura grew wide eyed.

"This is what he meant" Sakura whispered. Tears pricking at her eyes. "Oh my gosh, Gaara!" She shouted.

"Woah woah woah before you go all emotional on me, what about Sasori?" Tsunade asked.

"Hes my brother, I didn't tell anyone because well I didn't want him hurt" Sakura explained. "I only found out about a year ago, and he's been sending me letters ever since."

"It says write back, how do you send them?"

"Well in the first letter it told me to go to this spot and place it in hiding place, so I suppose he gets them." Sakura replied.

"I see" Tsunade said.

"Your going to send people after him aren't you?" Sakura said gaze locked on the floor.

"I have to Sakura, your brother or not he is still an S-ranked criminal and a risk to the village." Tsunade explained "But before all that we are heading to Suna."

"What? Why?" Sakura said confused.

"Those peace treaty meetings." Tsunade said boredly.

"But weren't those over by now?" Sakura said still confused.

"Yeah they should have been but since _you _were missing I couldn't concentrate on anything and I asked the Kazekage to reschedule them in Suna." Tsunade told her.

"But why am _I _going?"

"_You _are helping the medics in Suna for as long as the Kazekage needs. F.Y.I. He requested you himself." Tsunade said smirking, _'I'll just leave out the reason he picked her and let her think why' _

"Really?" Sakura said disbelievingly.

"Yes really."

"Only cause her skills match yours and you can't do it, Grandma." Naruto interrupted.

"Oh" Sakura said sadly.

"NARUTO!" Tsunade yelled, Naruto gulped and ran to the door.

"Bye Sakura" He said before leaving. Tsunade threw her chair out the window effectively hitting Naruto in the head. Tsunade smiled at her work and turned back to her apprentice.

"Sakura pack up and rest, we are leaving tomarrow." Tsunade said getting out a piece of paper to tell the Kazekage of their arrival.

"Hai, Tsunade" Sakura said before walking to her home. The storm was gone but the sky was still dark.

"Well my blossom finally came back." Sasuke said, smirking. _'god I hate his smirk it makes me sick!' _**'I agree' **Inner said shivering in disgust. "I heard about you and Gaara, so sad."

"You don't care, your probably rejoicing." Sakura spat. "Even though I still won't pick you" Sakura said before walking off in the opposite direction. It was only in vain because Sasuke appeared in front of her.

"Who knew you would be so useful to me Sakura, it was as you were made for me." Sasuke said.

"Yeah made for you, ya right." Sakura said sarcastically.

"Oh but you are. You can help me with my revenge and reviving my clan." Sasuke said.

"I thought you wanted to do your revenge on your own."

"You won't be fighting my blossom" Sasuke said caressing her check. "Your much to delicate for that." Sakura growled but Sasuke continued, "You can help me in locating him though, since you have whereabouts of Sasori."

"I don't know where he is."

"Ah but you can find out with your little letters you two write." Sasuke smirked at her reaction.

"How do _you _know? Stalker much" Sakura said angrily.

"No you dropped your letter that he gave you." Sasuke said simply

"YOU! You were the one who sent it to Gaara!" Sakura shouted. "How dare you interfere with my personal life! F.Y.I. I would never help you with your revenge, ya wanna know why?" Sakura asked.

"Why blossom?"

"Because _you _are the one who deserves to die, Itachi was and always will be better than _you_!" Sakura said now smirking. Sasuke glared and his eyes flashed red. He grabbed her and put a hand over her mouth and transported them into the forest. He threw her into a tree and stalked over to her.

"You little bitch. I try and do all this for you and this is how you treat me. You should be fucking honored that I even bother with you." Sasuke said menacingly. "Time to learn your lesson, _blossom_." He said blossom with such a sickly sweet tone Sakura was frozen to her spot. She felt helpless, and no one was around to save her. **'fight him!' **_'I can't move.' _Sasuke seeing the struggle the girl was going through just to move chuckled. "Don't even try I used a paralyzing jutsu on you." Sasuke was right in front of her now, and he bent down to her face. "Be a good girl and this will all be over Sakura, I'll let you go and you help me. Your last chance." Sasuke said.

"Go fuck yourself you fucking bastard!" Sakura said spitting in his face.

"Wrong choice blossom." Sasuke growled but then smirked.**(Heres basically where it starts so if you don't want to read it, skip it)** "But now that you mention a little fuck first would be a good idea." Sasuke said beginning to take off his shirt.

"Your actually gonna fuck yourself?" Sakura asked

"Why would I do that when I have a suitable partner right here blossom?" Sasuke said smirking, his shirt now off. Sakura deciding to test it and stall.

"Where I don't see one are they behind you?" Sakura questioned, even though she knew who he meant. This only got a chuckle out of him.

"You really hang around Naruto too much blossom, I'm talking about you." Sasuke said not caring of her obiviousness. Why would he, he was finally getting what he wanted. Her. Suddenly she felt his hands roam her body (Her clothes still on) as if memorizing her every curve and muscle. She felt completely repulsed. **'wow maybe you should have killed yourself' **_'yeah definitely should of went through with it.' _

"You feel so good blossom, I wonder what you feel like without your clothes?" Sakura gulped as Sasuke reached for her shirt. He ripped it off her and she was left in her mesh shirt and bra. "This won't be necessary." And with that he took off her mesh shirt. His hands squeezed her breasts and Sasuke pushed himself on top of her, grinding his erection against her. He looked down and took of her skirt and spandex shorts (Like in the shippuden episodes, that outfit). Sakura was down to her undergarments and tears were rolling down her cheek. _'I feel so pathetic to let this happen to me, he's going to steal my virginity.' _Inner just stayed silent even she was scared. Sakura could see the lust in Sasuke eyes as he looked up and down her body. She wanted so bad to punch him and cover herself up.

"You are so hot Sakura." Sasuke complimented, though she didn't like it coming from him. He then bent down to her ear and whispered. "And now your _mine_ blosssom."

Apparentely he had taken off his pants because now he was only in his boxers, his erection throbbing. He took those off and was about to take hers off and enter her when he was hit and knocked off to the side. **(End of scene, basically)** Sakura looked out of the corner of her eyes to see him unconsious. She sighed in relief but then remembered someone else was out there and she had no way to protect herself. She was completely vulnerable.

"Whose there?" Sakura shouted in the clearing. She saw a group of cloaked figures walk into the clearing. "Your—

**Me: Haha I left you on a cliffy!**

**Sakura: I know who they are.**

**Naruto: No fair you saw them.**

**Sakura: Just guess.**

**Naruto: ummm lets see… I have no idea! (turns to audience) Why don't you guys guess and help me out here!**

**Me: Good idea, guess in a review and if your right I'll give you a prize.**

**Naruto: Ooh Ooh whats the prize.**

**Me: um idk yet but! It will be good.**

**Sakura: So review with your guess, and remember its more than one person and if you get some of them she'll still give you the prize.**

**Me: Review! Oh could you also tell me how i did on the rape scene, never really wrote a lime or whatever citrus that is counted as before so i don't know if it was good or not. If it was good i might write a lemon later, so let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto: BluePanda actually has something important to say this time, so read or you might get confused.**

**Sakura: She made some alterations, like Diedara is a girl in this story.**

**Me: Also some Akatsuki members aren't in this story, so far its only Itachi, Deidara, Kisame, and of course Sasori. I might add more later but probably only Pien and Konan (Sp?)**

**Naruto: And of course she doesn't own me!**

**Me: Yeah otherwise it'd be called Gaara!**

_Recap:_

Sakura looked out of the corner of her eyes to see him unconsious. She sighed in relief but then remembered someone else was out there and she had no way to protect herself. She was completely vulnerable.

"_Whose there?" Sakura shouted in the clearing. She saw a group of cloaked figures walk into the clearing. "Your—_

_End Recap_

"Your Akatsuki!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Correct." Said one of the cloaked figures, taking of his hood.

"Itachi Uchiha." Sakura whispered.

"She's a smart, un." Another one said, "Bet you can't guess me though." She finished taking of her hood.

"Deidara?" Sakura said questioningly.

"Yup, un" she smiled. Another took off there hood, and he looked a pale blue color and had gill like markings on his face, Sakura knew who he was but decided to mess with him.

"Your Jaws!" He growled at the girl. The other two laughed, well Itachi chuckled.

"I am not Jaws, girl."

"And I am not girl, sharkman." Sakura smirked.

"Why did we save this useless girl again?"

"Shut it _Kisame_, you did a good thing for once in your life!" Sakura huffed.

"You knew my name and didn't say it?" Kisame asked.

"Yeah I wanted to mess with you though." Sakura said simply.

"Should of just left her." Kisame mumbled earning him a hit in the head.

"Don't say that! That's the worst thing that can happen to a girl, un" Deidara said. Kisame just rubbed his head and turned to Itachi.

"Where's Sasori?" Kisame asked. Itachi ignored him and studied Sakura, but Sakura feeling uncomfortable by his stare squirmed, or would have if she could move. (Remember shes still in her undergarments)

"Umm could you stop looking at me?" Sakura asked, breaking Itachi out of his stare earning him a hit.

"Pervert!" Deidara shouted. Itachi glared at her.

"I was not looking at her body but her face, she seems familiar." Itachi said pissed for getting hit.

"Oh well you two leave for a sec. And let me dress her." Deidara said. They nodded and went out of the clearing. The two spotted Sasori.

"What are you two doing here?" Sasori asked.

"Deidara told us to leave for a sec, we were in that clearing." Kisame said pointing in the direction. Sasori nodded.

"What is she doing?"

"We were coming to meet you and Deidara heard a girl and said we go help, she went all feminine on us." Kisame explained. "We showed up and the girl was about to get raped. Deidara's in there putting her clothes back on now, I guess she got hit with a paralyzing jutsu."

"I see well after she's down we leave, the girl might turn us in."

"She already knows who we are, it might be too late for that." Itachi stated.

"I see, we have to take care of that then." Sasori said, and they nodded.

Meanwhile Deidara had just finished helping out Sakura redress herself.

"Thank you." Sakura said.

"No problem, un. Us girls have to watch over each other when stuff like this happens." Deidara said.

"Yeah he almost got away with it, seems like my life just keeps turning for the worst." Sakura sighed.

"Whats going on, yeah?"

"Well theres this boy." Sakura started and Deidara nodded for her to continue. "I love him…a lot, but he found one of my letters to from my brother and mistook it for me leading him on. He lives in Suna and he left without knowing, I just feel helpless." Deidara smiled a sad smile.

"I know, I love this boy too, hell I work with him, but he doesn't notice me."

"Wow, I'm sorry." Sakura said.

"Don't be, you've got it worse. Were you going out, un?"

"No, I wanted to be for a long time now but I guess I'm too shy to say it." Sakura sighed. "Ya know Dei?"

"hm?"

"This felt really good to get out, thanks for the talk and the save. I don't know how to repay you."

"Well you just gave me the coolest nickname ever un, not telling about us would be nice and possibly telling me who you are, yeah." Deidara said.

"Don't worry I won't, it's the least I could do and the names Sakura" Sakura smiled. "Friends?" Sakura said holding out her hand.

"Friends!" Deidara said taking her hand and shaking it then hugging her. "Wait." Sakura leaned back and asked,

"What is it?"

"You can move again!" Deidara said happily.

"Sweet boots I can!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Well, hate to be a party pooper but time we had a talk before you run." Kisame said coming back in the clearing with two people next to him.

"Wait wasn't there only one person you left with?" Sakura asked confused, said new person looked toward her and got wide eyed, not that anybody could see he had his hood up, but he was surprised, well as surprised as he could get.

"Like you need to be a smarty pants and name him too." Kisame scoffed. "You already know too much"

"you already know too much." Sakura imitated "Yeah yeah yeah, not everyone can be as dumb as you."

"Why you!"

"Sakura?" The new guy said.

"Um who are you and how do you know my name?" Sakura said confused.

"Woah Sasori way to give her a run for her money!" Kisame exclaimed, and Sakura froze.

"Way to not give away more information." Itachi said sarcastically. Snapped out of her shock, Sakura ran to the new figure. She was too fast for anyone to stop her from what they thought was an attack. Which it was but not the one they expected.

"Oh my gosh Sasori! I missed you soo much!" Sakura yelled happily, after she tackled him to the ground. Deidara was fuming with jealousy. _'this was the one she was talking about!' _

"I missed you too my little Cherry Blossom." Sasori said sitting up and placing her on his lap. Disgusted Deidara coughed to get their attention. They snapped their attention to the sound.

"Hate to break up the love fest but we have to go." Deidara said before leaving the clearing.

"What got into her?" Sasori asked confused.

"Oh no." Sakura said before running after Deidara.

"Whats happening?" Kisame asked.

"Deidara got jealous of Sakura and ran off, Sakura ran after her for reasons I do not know." Itachi explained.

"Oh." Kisame said, but Itachi's words were running through Sasori's head. _'Deidara got jealous, Deidara got jealous, Deidara jealous.'_

Sakura ran as fast as she could to catch up to Deidara and finally caught up to her.

"Deidara…slow down…" Sakura said trying to gain her breathe.

"Why should I?" Deidara asked.

"Because Sasori's not the boy I was talking about." Sakura shouted. This made Deidara stop in her tracks.

"Oh really?" Deidara said angrily. "It sure didn't seem like it."

"He's my brother!" Sakura said. Deidara blinked at Sakura.

"Brother?" she asked, and Sakura nodded. "So no, well ya know…"

"Ewww no!" Sakura shouted.

"Phew! That's a big relief." Deidara said. Suddenly Sakura broke out into a grin.

"Dei loves my brother!" She squeeled. "Dei lo—

"Shut up!" Deidara said as she had her hand over Sakura's mouth.

"Oh come just tell him!" Sakura said, getting free of her grasp.

"I can't I told you he doesn't notice me." Deidara said sadly.

"Yet." Sakura said. **'what are you talking about he already does! You saw it.' **_'I know but she doesn't see so it'll be easy.' _**'more and more like me everyday, girlie.' **_'sadly I know.' _

"What are you gonna do? You have to leave remember?" Deidara asked disbelievingly.

"tch fine, we'll wait till they get here." Sakura said.

"too late." Kisame said.

"Okay… I guess there was no waiting needed."

"Running off was not the smartest thing for you to do." Kisame stated.

"Yeah well you knew where I was going so whats the big deal, and if I wanted to get away I would have, as a matter O' fact." Sakura said.

"Like a girl like you could get rid of people like us, you couldn't even get rid of that freak." Kisame said. Sakura was furious and marched up to him and got right in his face.

"You know nothing about the situation! He is practically my personal life destroyer, the bastard Uchiha doesn't know when to take _no_ for an answer. I've been running away from him my whole damn life, so don't you stand here like you know anything alright!?"

"Uchiha?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah its your damn brother." Sakura said.

"What does my foolish brother want with you?" Itachi asked, and Sakura coughed to get her voice set.

"Your going to help me revive my clan, because an Uchiha gets what an Uchiha wants, and I want you my _blossom._" Sakura said imitating his voice and saying the last word with disgust.

"He picked you, huh." Itachi said.

"Unfortunately yes." Sakura said. "And I got no say in the matter as you can tell."

"who knew my foolish brother would be that low to do that to a girl." Itachi said, shaking his head.

"Yeah well he's actually gay, he just wants me pregnant, take the child, and go back to the pedophile." Sakura explained. Itachi chuckled.

"Your different from the rest of the girls, I like that." Itachi said.

"Hey, back off my sister." Sasori growled.

"Relax Sasori, I don't like him like that anyway."

"Yeah, shes too young for me as well, no offense." Itachi said.

"None taken." Sakura said and Sasori growled.

"Its funny how protective Sasori can be when he just found out he had a sister still." Kisame laughed and both females in the group hit him in the head. "Ow!"

"Learn some respect fish boy, un!" Deidara said and Sakura nodded in agreement.

"No wonder he doesn't have a girlfriend." Sakura whispered to Deidara. They both laughed and Sakura pointed to Sasori. "See he's watching you." She whispered causing her to blush. Sasori still confused saw her blush. _'Deidara eh?' _then he smirked and Deidara saw this causing her blush to grow. Happy Sakura walked over to her brother and whispered in his ear.

"do you like Deidara?" she asked and Sasori blushed a little. Truth be told he did have a little thing for his blonde haired companion. Who could blame him though? But Sakura smirked at his reaction. "I'll take that as a yes. You should ask her out."

"I don't know…" Sasori said.

"Was the blush for you not enough, she likes you you like her do it!" Sakura said.

"Fine." Sasori said and walked over to Deidara. He whispered in her ear and she looked over at Sakura in disbelief. Sakura just nodded and Deidara jumped into Sasori's arms hugging him. _'that settles that, time to go back.' _Before she even took a step out of the clearing she was stopped by a voice.

"Where do you think your going?" Kisame asked.

"Well I'm going back to my village, as you see its late and I have a mission to prepare for so…" Sakura answered.

"Hate to say it Sakura but we can't have you telling anyone about us." Itachi stated.

"Yeah how do we know you won't tell?" Kisame added.

"I've been writing letters to Sasori for a year now and haven't t- oh shoot." Sakura cut herself off. "You guys have a problem, you see thanks to your brother," Sakura started, "A letter fell into the hands of the Kazekage and the Hokage, you guys are pretty much in deep shit."

"Umm please tell me your kidding." Deidara said.

"Well Sasori is, cause you wrote your name like an idiot!" Sakura shouted. "but shes not going to investigate until after meetings with the Kazekage."

"You are in deep shit Sasori." Kisame said. Sasori glared at him. "Hey if it helps I have a tape of what happened."

"Why?" Sakura said, shivering at having to relive what happened over again.

"I don't know" He said shrugging.

"Give it to me." Sakura demanded holding out her hand.

"I thought you didn't want it to happen why would you wanna see it again?" Kisame asked. "Well whatever here." He finished giving her the tape.

"I didn't want it to happen but if I show this to Tsunade she might let you guys go and forget about it, so don't attack the village or your in deep shit."

"Why?"

"Cause I'll come after you personally fishboy." Sakura said. "Infact I am in the mood for fish sticks."

"Technically we aren't in Akatsuki anymore." Sasori said

"Yeah he grew soft thanks to you." Kisame said.

"Obviously that's not a bad thing seeing as he's got a girlfriend and you don't." Sakura teased. "But if your not than what are you doing?"

"We should help people, like we did with Sakura!" Deidara said.

"How are you evil again?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know." She said

"It's a little late to undo all we did." Itachi said, "We have a death sentence on our head."

"I have a house you guys could stay at, and its in the middle of no where." Sakura said.

"What if your ANBU find it?" Kisame asked.

"They won't." Sakura said proudly. "In fact they haven't found me once at it, I was just gone for four days without them finding me."

"show us." Sasori said. Sakura motioned for them to follow her to her hiding spot (I am making it a house now so deal, oh and its fairly big). They got to it and the four nodded in acceptance of it. Sakura gave them a tour and all that stuff and headed back to the leaf to finally get rest. It was about midnight by now.

"Home sweet home." Sakura said plopping herself on her bed and instantly falling asleep.

**Me: This chapter sucked I know but I wasn't sure what to do and I wanted to get the characters introduced, btw Deidara is 22, Kisame is 24 and Itachi is 23.**

**Sakura: Its better than last chapter.**

**Naruto: No it wasn't! Last chapter rocked your only saying its better cause last chapter you almost got raped.**

**Sakura: By Sasugay! Do you wanna get butt raped?**

**Naruto: (pales) no**

**Sakura: Exactly now 3 reviews until next chapter is posted. Even if they are to say how much it sucked.**

**Me: Yeah, next chapter the trip to Suna!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Phew I finished another one! I know it sounds stupid but I am hitting a writers block, this was one of the last good ideas I had planned, so after this another chapter might not come out in a while.  
**

**Naruto: Wow and you just started.**

**Shikamaru: Yeah but she's not that good to begin with, did you read last chapter?**

**Me: Hey! That was a filler pretty much, that practically means they will suck! And this is a sequel! Meaning I kinda based it off of events in my previous story, What Keeps Us Together! I just need some more, ideas then it'll be fine!**

**Naruto: Suuuuure, well BluePanda doesn't own me! **

**Me: TO SANTI LESTARI: I kno Deidara is a man but i made him a girl anyway, mainly because i see him as the girl-like one in the SasoDei relationship anyway, sorry for the confusion. **

_Recap:_

_"show us." Sasori said. Sakura motioned for them to follow her to her hiding spot (I am making it a house now so deal, oh and its fairly big). They got to it and the four nodded in acceptance of it. Sakura gave them a tour and all that stuff and headed back to the leaf to finally get rest. It was about midnight by now._

"_Home sweet home." Sakura said plopping herself on her bed and instantly falling asleep._

_End Recap._

"SAKURA!!" a very angry voice sounded waking Sakura up from her sleep. Groggily she walked towards the window where the voice sounded. "GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" Sakura heard, then it clicked.

"Shit! I didn't even pack and I'm late!" Sakura cursed. "Gah! What do I do!?" Sakura paniced and ran to her closest to grab her suitcase and pack quickly. When she reached out though, her hand came in contact with nothing.

"Nothing?" Sakura than looked and saw all her favorite clothes were gone. "What the—

BANG

"Get your sleepy ass moving we have to go!" Tsunade shouted rushing her out of the room.

"Bu—

"No time to talk we are late! Oh and I already packed for you since someone sleeps like a brick, I'm surprised you even woke up when I yelled." Tsunade said.

"Late night, I had a hard time getting to sleep, that when I finally did I was out for the count." Sakrua explained.

"Yeah well I'm surprised Sasuke didn't come for you in that state." Tsunade said lecturing her. Sakura shivered at the name and began scrubbing her arms as a means to get the feeling of him touching her off. But Sakura could still feel it like it was happening right now. Tsunade noticing her actions stopped just outside the gate. _'wow we got far.' _

"What's wrong Sakura? I mention Sasuke and you start scrubbing yo- He did something didn't he!" Tsunade yelled.

"well…"

"Sakura tell me now!" Tsunade demanded. "If I feel your not fit I will take you off the mission."

"What!? No!! I _HAVE _to go to Suna! I need to tell Gaara something, you can't take me off this mission!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Then tell me what happened." Tsunade said calming down. Sakura nodded and took a deep breath.

"Healmostrapedme." Sakura said hurriedly, so fast Tsunade couldn't make out what she said.

"Slower and louder."

"HE ALMOST RAPED ME OKAY?!" Sakura shouted at the top of her lungs. Tsunade winced at her volume but once it clicked what she had said she was furious and started marching to where she knew the Uchiha was. Sakura noticing this stopped her by stepping in her path.

"Sakura if you know whats good for you, you will get out of my way so I can kill that sick bastard!" Tsunade roared.

"Tsunade calm down, we have to meet the Kazekage or the alliance will break and the village will be in major trouble!" Sakura shouted desperately, but sighed in relief when Tsunade calmed down and began walking out the village, only to pick up in a run, leaving Sakura to catch up. It didn't take long for her to do it, but there was an uncomfortable silence between the two. Finally after about half an hour Tsunade broke the silence.

"So that's why you had a late night?"

"Yeah…" Sakura said uncomfortably.

"How did he even get a chance to even touch you?! Did I not teach you anything?" Tsunade shouted angry once again.

"He used a fucking paralyzing jutsu! Gosh, stop shouting at me like you know what happened!" Sakura shouted right back equally angry now. "You don't know what it felt like…" Sakura whispered to herself. Tsunade frowned, calming down.

"Your right I don't know what it felt like, care to shine some light on the situation? You also didn't tell me how you got out of it, if what you said was true then who saved you? Paralysis jutsus take up to an hour to wear off depending on the strength, more than enough time for him to do his job."

"Well, um Akatsuki kinda sorta saved me?" Sakura said almost as if asking herself that.

"WHAT! Are you completely sure? Did they do anything to you? Geez Sakura your just the target for drama."

"I know and it sucks cause I hurt someone important to me, and I'm making my mission to sort it out, even if he still hates me in the end…" Sakura trailed off putting her head down running faster, ahead of Tsunade. _'I don't want her to see me like this.' _Sakura thought crying only making her run faster. **'it won't happen like that, trust me.' **_'how do you know? He hates me right now, why shouldn't he? He thinks I was leading him on, only to be rejected again…He's had enough of rejection already, and if I don't do something I'll be breaking my promise to him.' _**'once he knows what happened though it'll be alright' **_'some how I doubt it.' _Her inner sighed and gave up, going deeper into the recess of her mind.

"Sakura!! Slow down!" Tsunade yelled, trying to catch up, but in vain because she is old and they have been going at a grueling pace the whole trip to get there already. She moved fast enough to keep Sakura in her range though, but that was slowly fading. It seemed like she only went faster. _'how is she able to keep at such a fast pace for so long, only to go faster each passing second? Where did she get this stamina, even I couldn't move as fast as her in my best days.'_

But Sakura kept moving faster and faster, she didn't even notice that Tsunade was way behind her, she was too caught up in her thoughts and her target. Gaara. Just the thought of him made her move faster, she was going so fast that it would make Lee without his weights look slow. But her inner snapped sense into her **'SLOW DOWN! Getting lost will not help you!'** Sakura skidded to a halt and looked around.

"Tsunade?" Sakura asked "Shit, I was going to fast that I got out of her range." She sighed and waited, leaning against a tree until she could sense her sensei again. "I can't believe I ran that fast." **'Fast?! You would've out run Lee and Gai combined!' **Before she could argue with her inner something sparked her senses. She was surrounded.

"State your business." One said, and upon closer inspection Sakura noticed a sand headband. _'huh sand? I couldn't of gotton to there borders yet, theres is right by the desert' _Sakura checked her setting and sure enough what looks to be desert area was about a couple miles ahead.

"I am here on a mission." Sakura said simply.

"Show us the papers." The ninja said. Sakura went digging through her bag, when she realized _'Tsunade has my papers!' _She stopped digging and looked back at the ninja sheepishly.

"You see, my partner has them and well I ran so far ahead that she couldn't keep up." Sakura began explaining.

"Likely story, you are here by under arrest according to Suna law." another ninja said "Now you can come peacefully, without being cuffed, or come the hard way." He said narrowing his eyes at her as if seeing if she was going to do anything funny.

"can't we wait for a while to see if my story checks?" Sakura pleaded.

"Nope, waiting is just a way for you to escape."

"Trust me fella's if I wanted to escape I could." Sakura said.

"Yeah, right" he said, "Your surrounded, even if you did get past us we would have reinforcements waiting for you"

"Looks like you don't know who I am, I could get away without fighting you." Sakura said.

"Enough" The first one said "lets go miss."

"Fine but keep me away from him or I am not accountable for my actions, this is a fair warning." Sakura said calmly. The one she was talking about scoffed.

"You wouldn't even be able to touch me." Suddenly Sakura apeared behind him and tapped his shoulder.

"You were saying?" Sakura asked then walked over to the one who aressted her. "Well I guess we are leaving?" He just nodded dumbly, and Sakura smiled at him. "So what's your name?" She asked as they began running, they had reached the desert land already.

"Kyo, why do you ask?" Kyo asked.

"Well even though you aressted me you're a nice man, you would've been nicer if you waited for my friend, but you were just doing orders." Sakura explained.

"Sorry about that, Kazekage's orders." He said, and Sakura stiffened. "What?"

"N-Nothing." Kyo got suspicious at her though and stopped the group.

"Who are you?"

"I am Sakura Haruno, of the Leaf." She stated proudly.

"Well Sakura, what are you doing in Suna?" the one that annoyed Sakura before asked.

"I am on a mission with my friend like I said before." Sakura said annoyance evident in her voice.

"Exactly what kind of mission?" Kyo asked. But before Sakura could answer another group of ninja came.

"An intruder?" The leader asked.

"Yes, take her to get questioned something isn't right." Said the other ninja (not Kyo)

"Right, go back on patrol, Takeshi" Thus the group that arrested Sakura left and she was once again on her way to the city of Suna. Sakura, wanting to mess with the ninja went quite fast and ended in the front of the group just behind the leader of the group. Said person looked back at her and sped the group up launching way in front of Sakura. She just smiled and picked up the pace returning to her spot. They continued this until they finally reached the wall that led into the city.

"Report Toshiro" The guard at the wall said.

"we have one for questioning." Toshiro said slightly out of breath motioning towards Sakura. Sakura, who was perfectly fine, was inspecting her nails but when she was mentioned she looked up at the guard. The rest of Toshiro's group pratically collapsed after the run. What should've been an 8 hour run turned into about a 3 hour run with no stops.

"Right, you and your squad take a rest Toshiro, I'll send a guard to take her." Then in a puff of smoke a man appeared.

"I'll take care of her, I've been doing nothing all day, plus I'll have to be there anyway." A man that made Sakura look to him, and smile. _'Kanky.'_ The guard nodded and went back to his post. Kankuro finally looked to the person he was taking in.

"Sakura?!" he asked

"Ehehe yeah its me, wow never thought I would make it to jail." Sakura said jokingly.

"Never thought you'd make it to jail before me!" Kankuro said joking as well. They both laughed. But then when Kankuro put on a serious face on Sakura sighed. "Why did you do that to my brother?" he asked as they began walking.

"Kankuro, its not what you think."

"So you weren't leading him on just to go behind his back and get with an Akatsuki!?" an anrgy Temari said behind them.

"Temari let me exp—

"A little too late for that." She said, "so why are you here?"

"She's being put in for questioning." Kankuro answered. "Apparently one of the men found her suspicious when they mentioned the Kazekage."

"Your working for them now!" Temari said extremely angry. "You turn your back on all your friends, and join a shady bunch of people, you are a very good actress Sakura cause none of us saw it coming! I'm surprised you weren't doing Sasuke!" Sakura was shocked beyond belief and started crying, she was about to run, but that would only get her in more trouble.

"Enough Temari, we will question her now." A low voice said behind them. Sakura looked up, tears still in her eyes to meet those of Gaara's. Seeing Sakura like this made Gaara flinch on the inside, but on the outside he had his unbeatable poker face on. "Let's go." He said before turning and leading them all to an interagation room, he motioned Sakura to sit in one of the chairs and her tears doubled. _'why would I expect him to treat me any other way then this? I just set myself up for hurt…' _She sat and put her head down.

"Explain." Gaara said. But Sakura remained silent, she was knew right now she would be unable to talk right.

"Damn it Sakura talk, you said you had to explain, well why can't you!?" Temari shouted. Something in Sakura snapped.

"You want me to explain Temari?! Fine, I will. But before you treat someone like shit maybe you should figure out the whole story!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh how you led my brother on? You don't deserve to be treated well when you act like you are!" Sakura stood up and slammed her fist on the metal table leaving two dents in it.

"Gah! Enough of this! How would you feel if the person you care about thinks your leading them on but in reality it was a letter from your _brother_. Then having them leave and totally hate you for it when you don't even know what they are talking about. Have a sleezeball, like Sasuke come and tell that he just wants to fuck you to revive his clan and that he did all this to get you! Then to top it all of almost RAPES you! And as soon as Tsunade gets here I'll be in even deeper shit because she's gonna beat me to a pulp cause she can't find me cause I get arrested for not having the damn mission papers!! Now I come here to do some stupid mission, and have to get questioned because of my behavior when some guy said Kazekage! It's the fucking end of the world cause I stiffened when the guy said it, oh my gosh that must mean I'm gonna frickin assassinate him! And when you try and tell you _FRIENDS_ what happened you get yelled at, making you feel even more like shit, and a complete scum bag." Sakura yelled, before plopping back in her seat and crossing her arms over her chest, obviously showing her annoyance. The other three in the room were speechless, and now they felt bad for putting her through it. _'damn me and my big mouth!' _Temari cursed in her head.

"LEAD ME TO HER NOW!" they all heard. Following by what sounds like something big being thrown.

"DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO I AM?! I AM THE FIFTH HOKAGE AND I DEMAND TO SEE MY NINJA! NOW EITHER LET ME SEE HER OR BE SEVERELY PUNISHED BY MY FIST!" Sakura sunk futher into her seat.

"great just what I fucking needed, the icing on the cake." Sakura cursed her luck. "Kami kill me now!" She pleaded.

BAM!

"Damn it all to hell, I should just kill myself now." Sakura mumbled and only her and Gaara heard it.

"SAKURA HARUNO!" Tsuande yelled. "What the hell were you thinking!?"

"I was thinking of waiting, until I got arrested." Sakura muttered.

"You wouldn't have gotton arrested if you didn't _slow down _like I told you!!"

"I know, I'll go get ready for my death." Sakura said.

"Oh no you are not dying Sakura Haruno."

"Yeah your right cause I'm already dead on the inside." Sakura said before walking out of the room. Silence filled the room, which was then followed by a pile of sand.

"What have I done?" Temari asked, a tear falling down her face.

"Temari it wasn't your fault, you didn't know." Kankuro said trying to cheer her up.

"Exactly I didn't know! I was supposed to be her friend and I let her down with assumptions on a stituation I didn't fully grasp. I told her I was surprised she wasn't fucking Sasuke for petes sake!" Temari shouted.

"We all didn't know, I didn't exactly stop you either Temari, in fact I agreed with you on some of the things!" Kankuro said raising his voice. "Just imagine how Gaara feels, she cares about him and because he thought she was leading him on he left her in the dust." Kankuro said sadly, and Temari frowned.

"Your right, he must feel horrible."

"Geez, you guys are a bunch of optimists aren't you. If you want to know whats going on so bad why don't you see?" Tsunade said like it was the obvious thing in the world. "And if you feel so bad apologize, then grab her and bring her to me so I can punch her lights out for making me run so much and then worry when I couldn't find her!"

**Me: End.**

**Naruto: Wow this was kinda intense, for you.**

**Me: yeah well shut up!**

**Shikamaru: Nice comeback.**

**Me: yeah well who asked you anyway! I am running out of really good ideas, my brains running on empty.**

**Naruto: Review, 3 reviews then the next chapter, hopefully soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: So its time for another chapter.**

**Naruto: Yeah I love the beginning its funny, I mean when Gaa— (Me: Gags him and knocks out)**

**Me: Yeah sorry about that, can't have him giving away the chapter now can we? Kakashi!**

**Kakashi: (Sighs) BluePanda doesn't own Naruto, now just read the chapter.**

**Me: (mumbles) way to miss some (normal voice) I also don't own the song Already Over by Red, I suggest you listen to it when the part comes, lyrics are bold.**

_Recap:_

_"Geez, you guys are a bunch of optimists aren't you. If you want to know whats going on so bad why don't you see?" Tsunade said like it was the obvious thing in the world. "And if you feel so bad apologize, then grab her and bring her to me so I can punch her lights out for making me run so much and then worry when I couldn't find her!"_

_End Recap._

Gaara went to look for Sakura, about- _'3 hours! 3 flippin hours and still no sign of her! How can she possibly find a spot to hide in_ MY_ village?!'_ **'unless kid, she's not ****in ****the village' **_'you don't mean, SHIT!'_ Gaara transported himself to the gate.

"Kazekage-sama, what brings you here?" the head guard asked.

"Did you see someone walk through here?"

"No sir, are you looking for this someone? Do you want to send out a team?" he asked.

"Not necessary, I'll take care of it." Gaara said and walked away. But as soon as he was out of sight he transported himself outside the wall, and out of the guards sight. _'of course she wouldn't use the gate! Kami I'm stupid' _**'no denying that, its good you can admit your faults though kid, it's the first step in getting help.'**_'shut up I don't have time for you, I have to find Sakura!'_ There he began searching for Sakura, trying to figure out where she would've went.

Meanwhile Sakura was in the middle of the desert just laying there.

"How long do you think it'll take for me to just bake to a crisp inner?" Sakura asked. **'if you keep it up not long, your almost burning now.' **

"Yeah I would be if I didn't put that stupid protective jutsu around to block the suns rays, but its almost wearing off." Sakura sighed. "Why did I bother, I was living a lie the whole time." **'no you weren't now get up and go back! They made a mistake now stop being such an emo depressed baby and head back!' **

"You should've just let me die mom." Sakura said ignoring her inner. **'GAH! Your hopeless, maybe you should try and listen to me!' **

"Your right I am hopeless that's why I'm here right now, just letting the sun kill me since I can't do it." Sakura said sadly. "Maybe a sand storm will come and suck me up, or bury me alive, whatever works." Suddenly something or rather someone was blocking the sun from Sakura.

"I could make that happen." Sakura looked up and saw Gaara. She frowned and rolled to get back into the sun. But Gaara wasn't going to have it and picked her up.

"Let me go!" Sakura shouted and began to stuggle but what seemed only halfheartedly to Gaara.

"No."

"Why the hell not!" Sakura demanded, giving up her struggle.

"Because if I did you would kill yourself and I will not allow that on my watch."

"Sure now you care." Sakura mumbled, causing Gaara to stop and put her roughly on her feet. Sakura looked down at her feet not wanting to meet his stare but Gaara wasn't having any of it and cupped her face forcing her to look at him.

"Don't you ever say I don't care, Sakura." Gaara said, angrily but Sakura saw sadness and hurt in his eyes, that were completely betraying his actions. Sakura felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes and she got out of his hold, only to jump back into his embrace crying in his chest. He held her to him, loving the feeling._ 'man I missed this.'_ **'that's what love is kid.' **Sakura pulled away slightly but still in his arms since Gaara didn't and wouldn't let her go at the moment. She looked up at him, their eyes locking. Gaara took one of his arms and wiped the tears on her face away.

"Gaara I'm so sorry." Sakura said softly. He chuckled.

"Sakura I should be apologizing to you not the other way around." Gaara said smiling, thus causing Sakura to smile too.

"No you deserve an apology, I didn't even consider how you felt, when I tried to you know." Sakura said motioning to the desert.

"Its alright Sakura, I forgive you if you can forgive me for acusing you of well you know." Gaara said avoiding her gaze. Sakura giggled.

"You got yourself a deal Panda-kun." Gaara rose an 'eyebrow'

"You really think it was smart to say that in my arms?" He asked, tightening his grip slightly to prove his point. Sakura shrugged.

"Who needs smarts when I got you?" Sakura said leaning her head on his chest and sighing contently. Gaara smiled and transported them to his mansion. His smile only grew when he saw she had fallen asleep in his arms. He set her down on his bed and left her a note, then went back to his office to continue his work as Kazekage. But peace in the mansion was not long because the other two residents entered, shortly after he left.

"Where could they possibly be?" The male said in a huff, plopping down on the couch.

"Does it look like I know? We searched everywhere, its almost as if they are going the exact place we went to. Its like they are avoiding us." The female responded.

"Um Temari, Sakura left to avoid us, of course she doesn't want to be found, but Gaara, he can't be hard to miss, I mean he has a frickin crowd follow him everywhere!" Kankuro said. He then got off the couch and picked up the phone. "I don't know about you but I'm starving and ordering food."

"Kankuro you pig! There are more important stuff then filling you bottomless pit you call a stomach!" Temari shouted. Upstairs a pink haired konoichi was waking from her short lived slumber.

"Nooooo, must…have…sleep…" She said desperately fighting to stay in the land of slumber longer, but failing miserably. With a grunt she got up and looked at her surroundings. The room she was in was very dark seeing at the time of day it was. Sakura surveyed the room, it was pretty empty except the basic necessaties, bed, lamp, closet, desk. She looked on the bed side table and saw a note.

_Sakura,_

_Sorry I couldn't stay but duty calls, make yourself at home and I'll see you later._

_Gaara._

Sakura laughed at the note, _'sweet and simple, just like Gaara to be blunt and to the point.'_ Sakura decided to get a better look at the room before she went to explore the house, that's when she noticed another door and went to explore. She found it was a bathroom, a nice one at that. It had a black marble flooring, the same marble on the contertop with a blood red sink, a blood red tub that could fit at least 6 people comfortably, a matching walk-in shower again also pretty big, in the shower on a built in shelf was an assortment of bathing products. Sakura being the curious person she is checked the out. _'axe shower gel??'_ She popped the top of the container and sniffed. _'holy shit this stuff smells good!'_ **'I wouldn't mind having a man rub that smell off him and on me.' **_'okay gross, no random man will rub off the smell of them onto me, even if it smells sexy as hell.'_** 'yeah but you can get that out of the way with a good old— **_'just stop!_' Sakura then put the bottle down and went back into the bedroom.

The walls were blood red, and the carpeting was black. The comforter on, the bed Sakura noticed was also red, with black pillows. _'I totally cannot tell this persons favorite color.'_ Sakura thought sarcastically. She then noticed a bookshelf, well more than one bookshelves stuffed with books.

"Someone likes to read." Sakura stated and walked over to the collection, examining them. (make up what books are there, I'm not much of a book person seeing as I don't have many). She then noticed a shelf filled with DVD's, mostly consisting of horror ones. Looking to her left on the nightstand was an Ipod, in an Ihome (I think that's what they are called). Turning it on a song Sakura liked blasted through the speakers.

"I love this song!" She said before turning back to the DVD's, absentmindly singing along with the song.

**You never go  
Your always here (suffocating me)  
Under my skin  
I cannot run away  
Fading slowly **

Sakura was picking out DVD's still unaware that she is singing and still unsure of whose room she was in. She knew it was Gaara's house because of the note he left her.

**I give it all to you  
Letting go of me  
Reaching as I fall  
I know it's already over now  
Nothing left to lose  
Loving you again  
I know it's already over, already over now**

Gaara finally coming back from the office, quite early actually, but he didn't want to leave Sakura alone. Well actually she wasn't alone his siblings were home but he wanted to be with her. When he entered the doorway to his room where he left her he heard her singing.

**My best defense, running from you  
I can't resist, take all you want from me  
Breaking slowly**

I give it all to you  
Letting go of me  
Reaching as I fall  
I know it's already over now  
Nothing left to lose  
Loving you again  
I know it's already over, already over now!

When he looked for her he saw she was rumaging through his DVD's. Leaning against the wall he watched her, while she sang still completely unaware of his presence.

**You're all I'm reaching for  
It's already over  
All I'm reaching for!  
It's already over now**

**I give it all to you  
I offer up my soul  
It's already over, already over now!**

**Give it all to you  
Letting go of me  
Reaching as I fall  
I know it's already over now  
Nothing left to lose  
Loving you again!  
I know it's already over now!  
It's already over now!  
I know it's already over, already over (Already Over by Red)**

When the song finished she stopped rummaging through the collection of DVD's and stood up.

"What kind of person has a collection of DVD's and no T.V. or DVD player in their room?" She pondered outloud.

"Who said there wasn't a T.V and DVD player in here?" Gaara said, smirking when she whipped her head in his direction. She sighed when she recognized who it was.

"Geez Gaara you just have to be so quiet don't you." Sakura stated rather than asked.

"Well if you had good senses then you wouldn't have that problem."

"I do, its just when I sing, I get lost in the words that I kinda zone out." Sakura explained, and Gaara frowned.

"You do know that's not good, you could get attacked at any time, its a wonder Sasuke hasn't gotton to you yet." Gaara said worriedly.

"Pssh, I could sense him a mile away, in and out of my zone out mode. You see its when something doesn't pose a threat that its easy to sneak up on me." Gaara nodded. Changing the subject Sakura asked him a question. "But if you do have a TV then where is it?" Gaara went to the table that held his Ipod and opened the drawer and pulled out a remote. He pushed a button and suddenly the wall opposite his bed began to part almost like a sliding door, to reveal a large plasma screen TV, and state of the art entertainment center with the works, DVD player, Stereo, Surround sound speakers and just about every game system known to man.

"Wow." Was all Sakura could say at the sight of everything. But Gaara closed the wall back up and dragged her out of the room.

"You can oogle at it later, right now you need food." Gaara stated letting her go and allowing her to walk on her own, which she did, following his pace quite well. Sakura on the mean time was looking at her surroundings, and burning it into her memory so she would find her way around the mansion with no problem. Although it wasn't that confusing, just basically a straight hallway for the whole floor. They approached a flight of stairs and descended and finally made their way into the kitchen. Sakura imediately made her way to the fridge opened it and took out food.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked.

"I am getting ready to cook since you said I needed food, what else would I be doing?" Sakura said it like it was obvious. Then after she got everything she needed, turned to him. "You act like you don't cook, or have anyone in this household that can cook. Let me guess take-out."

"Have you had Temari's cooking?" Gaara asked

"um no." Sakura said beginning to prepare her meal.

"Exactly, that's why we get take-out."

"Well after I finish with my work here I can cook for you guys, take-out everyday is not healthy." Sakura offered.

"Sakura I can't ask you to do something like that."

"You didn't ask, I offered." Sakura stated and Gaara sighed.

"Your gonna do it either way aren't you?"

"Yup."

"You better be a good cook." Gaara said walking out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Yeah well now your not getting any!" Sakura yelled after him.

"I can eat whatever food I want that is made in this household, since its mine." Gaara shouted back.

"Oh you win this round, but I will get you, mark my words." Sakura declared to herself. Sakura continued cooking and began setting the table. Right after she set down the food the door burst open with three not so happy people.

"I can't believe you got us kicked out Kankuro!" Temari shouted. "We didn't even get to eat!"

"They took my sake!" Tsunade added.

"Eheheh calm down, we can get take out." Kankuro reasoned.

"I. Am. Sick. Of. Take. Out." Temari said angrily, advancing on Kankuro.

"Well if you learned how to cook you wouldn't have that problem." Kankuro insulted, causing Temari to tackle him. Temari was beating him to a bloody pulp when Tsunade spoke up.

"What is that smell?" Temari stopped and smelt the air.

"It smells good." Temari stated and then her stomach growled, along with the other two's stomachs. Sakura entered the room giggling.

"Looks like you guys are hungry, ne?"

"What's the smell?"

"Its called food Kankuro." Sakura teased.

"But why is it coming from the kitchen?" He said confused.

"Cause I made it in the kitchen."

"Woah, woah, woah, something _that_ delicious smelling came from _our_ kitchen?" Kankuro asked, earning him a hit in the head by Temari.

"Yes it did, now back to your problem do you guys want some?" Sakura asked. Gaara appeared behind her.

"You are not giving away your meal Sakura." Gaara said, "You need food and rest, now go they can find something else."

"Ah come on Gaara, I'm starving! Nothing good ever comes out of our kitchen and your hogging the one thing that finally does!" Kankuro protested.

"You didn't cook it therefore you shouldn't get any." Gaara said ignoring his protests.

"Relax guys, I have plenty for everyone, I actually saw this coming." Sakura said

"You saw us getting kicked out of a restaurant?" Temari asked.

"Well no, but I figured if you didn't come you could reheat it later." Sakura explained. "If you guys don't mind I am going to eat, your welcome to join, foods on the table." And with that everyone followed Sakura into the dining room with dishes full of food. (pick your favorite food, that's what they are eating) were spread on the table.

"It looks as delicious as it smells! It's a miracle, our kitchen can produce edible food!" Kankuro shouted happily. The group ignored him and sat down to chow down on the spread before them. Each person filling their plate to their desire, and leaving the table with full stomach. Sakura being the first one done, began cleaning up the table and starting the dishes. By the time Gaara finished, and walked back into the kitchen (which was shortly after Sakura) she was almost done with the dishes and snagged his out of his hand and began washing it.

"Sakura I can't have you doing this, your our guest." Gaara said.

"I know but I don't wanna feel like I'm mooching off of you guys." Sakura said continuing to wash the dishes.

"Sakura you are here for a mission, you are not in any way mooching." Gaara reassured her.

"That may be true but its too late now." Sakura said finishing the last dish.

"Promise me you won't do the dinner dishes tomorrow." Gaara said sternly looking at her. She nodded.

"Promise." Sakura said. "Now what room am I staying in?" Gaara motioned for her to follow him.

"I hope you like pink." Gaara said, in a completely serious tone and Sakura was about to slap him. He knew she hated pink, even though it was her hair color.

"You better be joking." Sakura said equally serious. Gaara remained silent and opened the door to the room she supposed was hers. She rose an eyebrow but smiled.

"Can't stay away from me huh?" Sakura teased. It was Gaara's turn to raise an 'eyebrow'. "Have my room right across from yours."

"Don't flatter yourself, I had it this way so I was away from the noise my siblings make." Gaara explained.

"Uh-huh suuuree." Sakura walked into the room, Gaara following her along with turning on the light switch. Sakura was in awe. The room had white walls with blue, purple, and red polka dots (they are pretty big so more like circles) scattered everywhere on them, the floor was wooden with a giant rug in the middle. The comforter on the bed was blue, purple and red spotted, like the walls, matching pillows. She even had her own bathroom, not as big as Gaara's but she didn't care. The tub could fit 3 comfortably and she was fine with that, it was ten times bigger than her tub at home! She also had a walk in shower. Hers also had marble flooring, and matching table top on the counter, she also had a large mirror and a full length mirror on the back of the door.

"Well? What do you think?" Gaara asked. His response was Sakura jumping in his arms in a hug, her legs wrapped around his middle and arms around his neck. She then kissed his cheek.

"This is amazing! Thank you thank you!" Sakura said happily, kissing his cheek again. Gaara knew his cheeks were dusted pink, because of the position they were in, not that he didn't like it oh no he liked it but because he wouldn't mind doing some things with Sakura in this position. He then wondered if she could feel his arousal from the continual thoughts of her. Did she even know what she was doing to him? As a matter of fact does she even realize how provacative this position is? Apparently she snapped out of whatever state of mind she was in and realized what she was doing and slowly let go. Her face was almost as red as his hair by now. Sakura laughed nervously.

"Sorry bout that, I got a little carried away didn't I?" Gaara then decided to mess with her, even though he meant what he was about to say. He stepped closer to her and leaned down so she could feel his breath on her neck and the shell of her ear. He felt her shudder in delight and smirked.

"Not at all Sakura, I quite enjoyed it." Gaara said huskily, causing Sakura to gulp and for her blush to increase. Gaara's smirk grew as he got back into an upright position and turned and walked away, leaving a very stunned and blushing Sakura. A couple minutes after Sakura got over her shock, she realized what Gaara had done to her. _'oh you are gonna get it now, Gaara Sabaku, I'm gonna make you wish you never started this little sex game.' _**'CHA! Show him what **_**real **_**sexiness is.' **Inner cheered and Sakura couldn't agree more, oh she would get him but right now she was in desperate need of a shower and rest for her big day tomorrow; the first day of her mission.

**Me: End. Hope you all liked the GaaSaku moment at the end there, things are definately heating up.**

**Naruto: When am I coming back!**

**Me: NEVER! MUAHAHAHA (cough, choke) I really gotta stop doing that, anyways can't tell you it will give some of the story away.**

**Shikamaru: More like you don't know.**

**Me: I actually have an idea, but I'm gonna need Sasugay, Akatsuki, Sakura, and two angry demons.**

**Naruto: What about me?!**

**Me: I need **_**your **_**demon so that means I need you.**

**Shikamaru: What are you planning?**

**Me: Part of the story duh! Problem is I need to lead up to these events and get everyone together, that's ultimately where I'm having trouble. But if you are an anti-sasugay fan like me then you'll love what happens (insert evil laughter)**

**Naruto: Riiiight, I suggest you guys just review, and remember 3 then the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: I am so sorry this took so long! I had a hard time writing it, got shorta a writers block for this chapter but its here!**

**Naruto: She doesn't own me, so lets get to the story!**

_Recap:_

"_Not at all Sakura, I quite enjoyed it." Gaara said huskily, causing Sakura to gulp and for her blush to increase. Gaara's smirk grew as he got back into an upright position and turned and walked away, leaving a very stunned and blushing Sakura. A couple minutes after Sakura got over her shock, she realized what Gaara had done to her. 'oh you are gonna get it now, Gaara Sabaku, I'm gonna make you wish you never started this little sex game.' __**'CHA! Show him what real sexiness is.' **__Inner cheered and Sakura couldn't agree more, oh she would get him but right now she was in desperate need of a shower and rest for her big day tomorrow; the first day of her mission._

_End Recap._

In the Kazekage's office…

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in" Gaara stated without looking up from his papers. Sakura who was the person who walked in noticed this and went behind him, looking out the window. She would've been finding out what he was reading but some things are for his eyes only so she didn't want to chance it. Especially considering her luck lately. So she sat on the window sill waiting for him to finish.

Gaara actually not reading anything important looked up from his papers to see no one in the room. He scanned the room again, without looking behind him, mind you, with the same results. Now Sakura seeing this had to hold in her laugh and slowly and soundlessly made her way right behing his chair. Deciding to mess with him, she disguised her voice.

"Kazekage-sama, urgent news from Konoha!" She stated in a manly voice, handing him a piece of paper she randomly found. He took the paper and looked at it, rose and 'eyebrow' and turned to Sakura still not knowing it was her. But as he was turning Sakura went to walk to his front, making sure he didn't see her by sneaking behind his back. Still trying to hold in her laughter, as Gaara turned back around, she smiled. Gaara looked at her confusion still in his eyes.

"Ah, Sakura, were you standing there the whole time?" Gaara asked. Sakura giggled, causing him more confusion.

"Whose losing it now?" Sakura asked smirking then at the last minute adding in her manly voice, "_Kazekage-sama." _Gaara's eyes widened slightly, but then he smirked.

"I didn't know you were a man Sakura." Now it was Sakura that had her eyes widened, but that died down and she replied.

"Well then I guess that makes you _gay_." Gaara growled.

"I. Am. Not. Gay." Gaara stated angrily, Shukaku putting his two cents in aswell **'thank god for that, I would die if you were, kid'**

"Hey, I was just saying." Sakura said defending herself. Gaara glared at her, causing Sakura to giggle. "You know your glares don't work on me."

"Hn." Gaara responded. "Lets get to your mission then shall we?" Sakura nodded.

"Yes that would be a good idea." Sakura said waiting to be briefed.

"As you already know our medical core here well to put it bluntly, horrible. That's why you're here, now I selected our best medics to undergo training by you, to harnesh their skills and teach the other medics along the way. You will also work at the hospital whenever needed, but mostly in cases of emergency in which our medics can't handle. Which is a lot." Gaara mumbled the last part, then he sighed remembering a lot of shinobi of his were dicomissioned because of too bad of injuries that the medics couldn't heal properly, let alone quickly. Sakura nodded in understanding, it was a good thing that Suna had upped its defenses otherwise they would be in a major crisis, because almost all of their shinobi would be unable to fight because of their poor medical core. Sakura knew this, and she'd be more than willing to help but if she wanted to do this right she would need the trainies help. Let's just say she was a brutal teacher, or at least she was going to train them to the bone like Tsunade trained her, she figured she'd get the best results that way. She just hoped these so called best medics weren't wimps otherwise they were gonna have a very hard time.

"So when do I get to meet my trainies?" Sakura asked. Gaara smirked, _'someones eager, too bad she doesn't know what shes in for.' _**'our medics are pathetic! But our mate can whip them into shape.' **Gaara just mentally agreed, and then responded to Sakura's question.

"Well they are expecting you today, I hope your ready."

"Me? I hope their ready if they think this is going to be a walk in the park they got another thing coming." Sakura stated.

"Right, just try not to kill them." Gaara chuckled, and then got up and motioned her to follow him. They walked to the hospital in a comfortable silence, which was pretty far, like on the other side of the city far. Okay not that far since the tower was in the middle, but it was in the outskirts of town, and for a big city like Suna was far. Good thing it was on the same side as the mansion though. Well anyway they arrived at the hospital and Gaara proceeded to lead her through the building into an empty room save for desks and chair, almost like a classroom. "Its not much but I figured you wouldn't just be staying in the room anyway." Gaara said.

"Yeah, I want to test them on the field with some simple stuff and work they way up but here is perfect for studying and dummy practice, well fish practice." Sakura stated beginning to think of a list of supplies she will need for her trainies, but Gaara interrupted her thoughts by asking her a question.

"Fish practice?" Gaara asked raising an eyebrow. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, you practice healing fish that way if they mess up they won't injure or do more damage to your already injured shinobi." Sakura explained "But, it works with any living thing, plants, animals, humans. My training I had different levels, each level I would heal a fish, the higher the level the bigger the fish you had to practice distributing your chakra into bigger things, like going from a scratch to a severe wound, or even organ damage." Gaara nodded in understanding, glad she was prepared with something, because his medics were in desperate need of help.

"Well seems you have everything in control, the head of the hospital will bring in her best medic along with herself to undergo training, only stopping, to help a new patient. She will explain more of the times when she gets here because she still has a hospital to run. Now I must get back to work, I will see you tonite." Gaara said disappearing in a pile of sand.

"Typical Gaara exit." Sakura said to no one. Then she sighed and began getting supplies. When she returned and organized the room a knock form the door was heard. "Come in." Sakura said as she watched who entered. It was the group of about 10 she supposed she was training, and one stepped up and introduced herself.

"You must be Haruno-sama." She said.

"Please just call me Sakura, sama makes me feel old." Sakura said

"Alright Sakura, My name is Emiko." She said with a smile and held out her hand, which Sakura gladly took and flashed a smile of her own. "Well I have here my best medics to undergo your training as the Kazekage probably already mentioned. We shouldn't have to stop unless a new patient comes in that our other medics can't handle. It would also be appreciated if you could help the staff, since you are a legend and all."

"Me a legend, no way." Sakura said

"Your just being modest!" Emiko shouted "You trained under the best medic, Tsunade AND surpassed her, if your not a legend then I don't know what is." Sakura laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of her head. (like Naruto)

"Yeah well, I haven't done as much as she has to earn that title."

"Anyways, would you help? The hospital is in need of help like yours." Emiko asked giving Sakura a puppy dog face.

"Of course I'll help!" Sakura stated. "That's what I'm here for, to prove medics are more important then people think is something I enjoy doing." Sakura announced happily. Emiko and the group laughed.

"Well shall we start?" Sakura asked and motioned the group to go and sit in a desk, then she went to hers and sat on it. "Let's see what you guys can do." Sakura stated and pulled out a kunai. Everyone got curious thinking she was going to throw it at one of them, but gasped when they saw her cut her arm a very shallow cut but enough to make it bleed. Sakura then proceeded to heal the cut with her chakra, green flowing out of her hand and mending the skin back together.

"So who thinks their ready for this?" Sakura asked and a few raised their hand. "Well then lets see about that, Emiko why don't you try." Sakura said motioning her to come to the front, Emiko did and waited beside Sakura awaited instructions. Sakura then cut her arm and told her to heal it. Emiko began work on the small cut imediately and did quite a good job, a little longer than Sakura had taken but she did it perfectly otherwise. _'fine-tuning on her chakra and she'll be really good, I just wonder how she is on larger cuts.'_ Sakura applauded her and told her to sit, she proceeded to do this with each of her students even the ones who said they weren't ready, but the results were pretty good. _'so they all know how to do the technique but the problem is there chakra control, it needs to be much finer and more precise, which is going to take work but nothing I can't handle.'_

"Alright good job, today was just so I could see where you are all at in means of healing." Sakura announced. "You guys all know the technique, the problem for most is chakra control. I am not saying you all have bad chakra control, all I am saying is it needs to be better. The more precise your control is the more advanced techniques you will be able to learn in a quicker amount of time. Not only that but you will not tire as easily, allowing you to do more as well. Tomorrow I will teach you some techniques for chakra control, then depending on how well you do with each technique split you up so the people who are moving faster can keep improving. Don't worry though I will be able to assist all of you, and I will not leave those slower behind. So rest up and be prepared for tomorrow, make sure you get a good breakfast too! These drills drain your energy and chakra fast!" Sakura finished up her explinationl. "Now you all can go home or to work or wherever you got to go, I'll see you all tomorrow!" The students all got up and left the room. Sakura watched as they all left. She turned back to the room and saw Emiko.

"Emiko? Do you need something?" Sakura asked.

"I just wanted to know your opinion on what we have here." Emiko stated. Sakura smiled, she could she herself and Emiko getting along just fine.

"The group is not at all bad, just needs more chakra control work done. Once that is done the more advanced techniques will come, then your hospital will be running 100% more efficiently. That way you won't need to keep your patients here as long as you do, and heal them better so they won't have to come back so soon." Sakura explained and Emiko nodded.

"Thank you Sakura, I really appreciate this." Emiko thanked. "It really was me who kept bugging the Kazekage about improving the medical staff, and after all the explaining and pestering it seems he finally helped me out." Sakura giggled.

"He is a stubborn one." Sakura added.

"Yes he is." Emiko agreed. "You are good friends with him then, am I correct?"

"Yes I am, I have known Gaara for quite some time now." Sakura said proudly.

"Don't you think he is so hot! It would be any girls dream to snag him." Emiko said dreamily.

"Yeah…" Sakura said equally dreamily, which followed by a blush at some of the memories.

_Flashback_

"_Happy Birthday Gaara!" The room sounded out the cheers and congradulations. But this year a certain pink-haired konoichi was getting revenge, or rather just a prank which ever works. She grabbed a hunk of cake and flung it across the room without anyone seeing who threw it._

"_GAARA LOOK—_

_SPLAT_

"_Out." Naruto finished. The room was silent except for one very angry red head. Gaara growled and glared, cake still covering his face. The room was full of stiffled laughter not wanting his anger pointed at him. While the person guilty of the crime made towards the red-head burst out with laughs not caring. She grabbed her camera and took loads of shots laughing the whole time._

"_Oh my gosh! This is priceless!" Sakura shouted, then continued her laughing._

"_Sa. Ku. Ra!" Gaara seethed angrily. Then sent his sand after the girl, who was running all over the park, yes it was an outdoor party. (I know his birthday is in winter but I don't care in here its not.) Gaara having finally wiped the cake off his face, continued chasing the girl. Sakura was running through trees, avioding sand and an angry sand master. She was doing quite well until she got cornered._

"_Sakura, give me the camera." Gaara demanded. Sakura sighed admitting defeat. __**'defeat? Yeah right we ditched the actual camera a long time ago! He may have won the battle but we definitely won the war! CHA!'**__ Sakura's inner ranted. Sakura couldn't agree more, on the outside she was frowning handing him the camera, but on the inside she was smirking like no tomorrow, thinking of exactly where her actual camera was and what she was going to do with those pictures._

"_Why do you have to be such a party pooper! And its your party!" Sakura whined._

"_Why must you insist on pulling these pranks and not trying to hide it all? Your getting as bad as Naruto." Gaara countered, smirking. Sakura hmphed and ran ahead of Gaara back towards the party but not before she shouted back._

"_We will see about that Panda!" Gaara growled again and transported himself back to the party but not before disposing of the camera. He crushed in his sand with out looking and was satisfied to here the crunch of it, before disappearing from it. Good thing he didn't look because he would've seen a log instead of a camera. When he got back to the party he had presents to open. Finally he got to Sakura's and when he opened the box he saw a little panda plushie with a gourd on its back. He looked up at Sakura and she smiled._

"_Specially made just for you!" Sakura shouted happily. Gaara chuckled at his friend and he was about to dispose of the box when Sakura stopped him. "Wait! There's something else in it!" Gaara looked again and saw a card. He read it._

"_Stand up and close your eyes." He read aloud, then did it. He felt someone move in front of him and he opened his eyes a little to see Sakura with her eyes closed in front of him moving closer to his lips. Then he felt her lips on his and closed his eyes again. A flash broke them apart and they looked to see who disturbed them._

"_That right there is priceless!" Kankuro said holding up a camera. "But why does Gaara always get the good presents?" Kankuro said looking towards Ino. She sighed, walked up to him and planted a quick one on his cheek. Kankuro smiled and put an arm around her waist, pulling her towards him. She smiled up at him. Kankuro then looked back to Gaara and Sakura. "Don't worry Sakura I'll get you the picture too. But it'll cost you."_

"_Hehehe don't worry I think I have just the thing." Sakura then walked up to Kankuro and whispered in his ear. Kankuro broke out into a grin and nodded. Sakura giggled, but a cough snapped her attention towards an angry looking Gaara and Ino, and a very confused group. Naruto voiced everyones thoughts._

"_Um, what was that about? You whispered in Kankuro's ear and he broke out grinning." Sakura's eyes widened._

"_EWWWW! It was nothing like that! Its just I can't have someone knowing after all the work I did to hide it." Sakura explained. "It will be clear in do time." Another Sakura appeared. "I guess now is the time." Sakura said taking something from her clone and then dispelling it. She then held up a camera, and now Gaara's eyes widened._

"_I thought I destroyed that!"_

"_No my dear friend you did not, I hid the camera long before you even caught me." She laughed waving in front of his face until he grabbed it and deleted all the pictures she took of him. "HEY!" Sakura protested, but it was too late, the pictures were deleted. __**'on the camera but not on our computer or the disks we made!'**_

"_Well now I won't have a problem, will I?" Gaara asked smirking._

"_As much as it pains me we have to rest up now, the moons out and we leave tomorrow." Temari said sighing. Everyone frowned but agreed nonetheless. Sakura gave Gaara a quick hug but when she released he held onto her._

"_I will get you back." Sakura warned_

"_I'm sure you will, till next time though Cherry." Gaara said kissing her on her head and disappearing into sand._

_End Flashback_

"Ah-ha! You like him!" Emiko cheered, pointing a finger at Sakura. Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and gaped at the girl next to her.

"You tricked me!" Sakura exclaimed. But then she thought about it. "But I thought you like him?"

"No, I have a boyfriend. Although the Kazekage is hot, I love my Kyo." Emiko stated.

"Kyo? Is he a patrol ninja?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah how did you know?"

"It's a long story, but let's leave it at I ran into him on the way here." Sakura explained and Emiko nodded.

"I have a date with him tonight, I can't wait! He's gone so much I rarely see him." Emiko stated sadly.

"What times your date?" Sakura asked.

"Its at 7:30 why?"

"Because its 6:30 right now." Sakura stated.

"WHAT! Oh no! I still have stuff to do at the hospital and get ready! I'll never make it!"Emiko said panicing.

"Emiko!" Sakura said breaking her rant. "I can do whatever you need done at the hospital, while you get ready. Just quickly show me what I have to do and leave." Sakura offered.

"Really?" Emiko asked excitedly. Sakura nodded and Emiko engulfed her in a hug "Thank you so much! I love you Sakura!" She shouted. Sakura laughed at the girl. Finally Emiko put her down and began to show her what needed to be done. Sakura took it all in and had to push Emiko out the door before she changed her mind and stayed. After Sakura had Emiko out of the way she began to get to work.

1 and a half hours later.

"Phew! Done, now to get back, shower, make dinner, and rest." Sakura said to no one before running the short distance from the hospital to the Sabaku's mansion.

**Me: Finally got this done! I really didn't know what to do with this chapter, but this will be like the only explanation for Sakura's mission, cause I know just about nothing about medical stuff.**

**Naruto: You probably couldn't even put a band-aid on someone.**

**Me: Hey! You want me to continue with the mission and keep you out! I am trying to get on track to my plan that I have!**

**Shikamaru: Which probably doesn't exist.**

**Me: It does too! I just have to fit it into the story! Next chapter will have the beginning of it coming alive! WOO HOO!**

**Naruto: I am almost back in it people! Well review it gives BluePanda fuel to write, 3 reviews then the next chapter will come out, hopefully soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: WOAH! I am alive! Sorry for not posting in forever, but I am sorry to say that my posts will be less and less frequent. I got basketball now and that is taking up my time.**

**Naruto: Can we get to the chapter! I finally come back!**

**Me: Sure, I don't own Naruto! To the story…**

_Recap:_

"_Really?" Emiko asked excitedly. Sakura nodded and Emiko engulfed her in a hug "Thank you so much! I love you Sakura!" She shouted. Sakura laughed at the girl. Finally Emiko put her down and began to show her what needed to be done. Sakura took it all in and had to push Emiko out the door before she changed her mind and stayed. After Sakura had Emiko out of the way she began to get to work._

_1 and a half hours later._

"_Phew! Done, now to get back, shower, make dinner, and rest." Sakura said to no one before running the short distance from the hospital to the Sabaku's mansion._

_End Recap_

After Sakura took her shower she began cooking dinner for the siblings, much to their delight. Gaara had just gotton home when she set the food on the table (again make it up with food you want). The four dug in to their hearts delight with Sakura finishing first and heading to the kitchen. Gaara again finishing after her looked in the kitchen to find her running the dish water and putting dishes in the sink. Gaara frowned.

"I thought I told you not to do the dinner dishes." Gaara said and Sakura turned to face him smiling.

"Yes you did." Sakura confirmed.

"Then why are you doing them?"

"I am not."

"Care to explain then." Gaara asked getting annoyed.

"I ran the dish water and put the dishes in the sink, I did not wash them, so I did nothing you told me not to." Sakura stated and began walking out of the kitchen but stopping right beside Gaara and postioned herself right by his ear. "Thanks for concern though, Gaara-_kun_" Sakura then kissed his cheek and continued on her way out of the kitchen leaving Gaara confused, yet pleased and happy at the same time.** 'she is up to something' **_'why would you say that?' _**'she never says Gaara-kun, always Panda-kun, or Panda-chan. Plus she never does stuff like that.' **_'like what?' _**'you are stupid kid, like making a dramatic-ish exit, the whole whisper in your ear thing, the sexy way she said your name adding kun to the end.' **_'okay I get your point, but what if she's not?' _**'whatever don't listen to me.' **

Meanwhile Sakura was changing into her pajamas, which consist of a blood red tank top showing off an ample amount of clevage with black lining, matching short shorts, a black zip up sweatshirt zipped up only half way, and black and blood red sweat pants sagged slightly to show off a little bit of her shorts(not too much though people), with red and black fuzzy slippers. Her hair was in a messy bun, with her pink bangs framing her face. Satisfied with her look she walked out of her room towards Temari's, all the while knowing Gaara was on the way to his. Gaara was right about to open his door when Sakura walked out of hers taking Gaara's attention toward her. Gaara took in her outfit. **'how does she manage to look smoking hot with so much on?' **Gaara couldn't agree more, Sakura sure was something else.

Sakura felt his stare roaming her body and smiled. **'oh yeah! Plan is working, thought he could get away with that 'I quite enjoyed it' crap! Not with out a little pay back.' **_'shut up, I know now let me work.'_ Sakura began waling towards Gaara and wrapped her arms around his neck one hand playing with his hair.

"Its not polite to stare, Gaara-kun." Sakura said seductively, then licked her lips to finish it off. Gaara got into an almost trance-like state, as he slowly leaned forward towards her awaiting lips. But right when he was about to kiss her all that was left was a pile of cherry blossom petals. Gaara looked around the hall way and saw Sakura walking away towards his sisters room. He could of sworn he sensed Sakura smirking but couldn't be sure because she was facing the other way. Gaara also noticed that her hips swayed a little more than usual, very seductively, and it was working. Gaara wanted so much to hold her and kiss like crazy. Kami the things she was doing to him. _'stop with the pictures! Now I have to take a cold shower.' _**'you know you liked it. Now if only you could make it real.' **_'shut up already.' _

Sakura turned around to see Gaara already gone and in his room. She also thought she heard the shower running, but she could be wrong. Sakura was smiling nonetheless though, Gaara was like putty in the palm of her hand. Who knew that being a little seductive could get you that far, and man did she like it. Having power over Gaara no Sabaku was not very common. He wasn't Kazekage for nothing, but that didn't matter, all that mattered was that she had something on Gaara. Well besides blackmail. She still has some very interesting pictures of him, like the one of him at the party covered in cake. She actually had a scrap book of embarrising pictures of people including herself. Sakura shook off her thought and knocked on Temari's door.

"Come in." She heard and she proceeded to open the door and into the room. Temari looked towards the door and smiled when she saw Sakura. "Hey Sakura!"

"Hey Tem I figured we could have some girl time, you must not get it a lot here." Sakura said, returning a smile.

"Sure! I actually don't get a lot, but that can change when I get my sister-in-law." Temari exclaimed.

"really wh- Tem!" Sakura screeched.

"Hey you like my brother, he likes you now all you have to do is get together! You're the only couple who hasn't well become a couple." Temari said exaggeratingly.

"Yeah well…I got nothing on that." Sakura said sighing.

"Why aren't you two a couple again?" Temari inquired.

"Well, I don't really know actually, I guess we are both to scared."

"Of what? You both know you like each other! At least I would hope so."

"I know but we never really said it to each other, and that helps a lot. Hearing it from other people is less…special, important." Sakura explained. "I'm tired Tem, I'm gonna hit the sac." Sakura said leaving the room but not before Temari wished her a 'good night' in which she returned. Sakura walked into her room, not actually tired and decided to go to her balcony. It was a full moon that night, and Sakura was mesmorized by it. She decided to climb up to the roof and sit and stargaze for a little while to clear her thoughts. She perched herself along the edge, her legs hanging over the edge.

"beautiful isn't it?" A voice sounded behind her, startling her a little, snapping her attention towards the voice. Sakura saw it was Gaara and that he perched himself right next to her. She smiled. _'I always feel content and happy when he's around.' _**'Duh! You love him, now why don't you make that mouth useful and tell **_**him **_**that!' **Sakura ignored her inner's request and instead answered Gaara.

"Yeah it is."

Gaara looked towards her and noticed her slight almost unnoticeable shiver. She may have had layers on but the heat was on inside and outside was a completely different story. Gaara put an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. He felt her stiffen for a second before relaxing and resting her head on his shoulder, sighing contently. Gaara smiled, he loved the way he felt when Sakura relaxed around him, it made him feel like no one feared him, that he wasn't a monster or rather didn't have a monster inside of him, that he was loved. He knew his siblings and friends loved him, but somehow Sakura always made him feel whole, like the big gap in his heart is filled. He was always content around Sakura, relaxed, happy—most of the time at least.

"Thank you Gaara-kun." Sakura said snuggling closer. Gaara just nodded, knowing she felt it. A few minutes passed, in a comfortable silence and Gaara looked towards the girl in his arms. **'I like the way that sounds!' **Gaara just ignored his demon and noticed that Sakura had fallen asleep in his arms. **'Scratch that I like the way **_**that**_** sounds' **Gaara again ignoring his demon picked her up bridal style and took him to his room. He laid her down on his bed **'I **_**love**_** the way—**

'_shut up already' _Gaara said or thought annoyed, then got in his bed as well, pulling Sakura towards him in which she unconsciously cuddled towards him. He smirked and fell into a deep meditation.

Sakura woke up feeling extremely comfortable and cozy. She was about to stretch herself out when she realized she couldn't move. She turned her head and saw Gaara and that he had an arm around her waist and that she was cuddled to his chest. _'is it supposed to feel this good?' _**'Yeah it is! Your in bed with a hottie, who is keeping you warm and not letting you go!' **_'he looks so peaceful.' _**'and HOT!' **Sakura ignored her inner and continued watching Gaara, until she decided to get up out of bed no matter how much she wanted to stay. But her attempts were futile, Gaara just wouldn't let her go. Sakura, with one last attempt, heard a grunt and Gaara's grip on her waist tightened.

"Quit moving." Gaara demanded, sounding like he was still half asleep. _'Wait, asleep? He can't sleep unless- oh no.'_ Sakura began shaking him.

"Gaara!" She called out and finally his eyes opened.

"What is it Sakura?" He said groggily.

"You fell asleep." Sakura said worried. This got Gaara's attention and he woke up all the way.

"But I couldn't of, then Shukaku would've gotton out and you would've gotton hurt." Gaara said, panic slightly in his voice.

"but your never this tired when you come out of meditation." Sakura said. Gaara thought about it, then confronted his demon. _'did I really fall asleep?' _**'yes in fact you did.' **_'but then?' _**'no I did not take over.' **This left Gaara confused and irritated that his demon was being so blunt and not explaining why. **'Seems the girl has another being in her as well, let's just say I was busy 'talking' to her.' **_'okay that was too much information.' _**'you wanted answers and I gave them.' **_'Seems even you want something more than killing.' _**'everyone needs lovin' **_'that's not what you said before.' _**'that was before you re-met Sakura and when I found out she had this hot inn— **_'enough, I get it.' _Gaara stopped his conversation with his demon and saw Sakura was waiting for him.

"Well?" She asked.

"Well what?" He said mocking obliviousness

"I know you were talking to your demon, what did he tell you."

"Well everyone needs lovin." Gaara said, and Sakura's face was contorted with confusion. She knew it had nothing to do with her body because she would feel the pain and Gaara would be angry. Sakura was hit with an idea. _'you didn't!' _**'didn't what?' **_'I can't believe you and Shukaku!' _**'oh that, yeah I did, he is so good.' **_'okay eww, I didn't need to know that last part.' _**'hey he was.' **Sakura snapped out of her thoughts slightly disgusted at the bit of information she got.

"Okay offically disgusted." Sakura said shivering.

"What?" Gaara said confused.

"I'm sure you know about my inner now right?" Sakura asked, and Gaara nodded. "Yeah well she told me what happened and that Shukaku was good." Sakura finished shivering, Gaara also having slight disgust shown on his face.

"Thanks for telling me that." Gaara said sarcastically.

"You asked." Sakura said defending herself.

Three days later…

Sakura and Gaara had been getting along great. Sadly they are still not a couple yet, but their flirting game became more intense, with each time they met up with each other. They were practically inseperable, and every chance they got they spent with each other…But they still didn't have the guts to say what has been there for a long time. Love.

"Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen?" Sakura wondered aloud to herself.

"Bad, don't you mean good Blossom?" a voice that made Sakura fill with disgust sounded behind her. Their was only one person who could fill her this much with disgust, just by his presense; Sasuke Uchiha.

"Nope I definitely meant bad." Sakura said turning around to face him in case he tried something.

"Awww, something happen with you and the monster?" Sasuke asked mocking compassion, and that he actually cared.

**With Naruto...**

"How far are we?" Naruto asked

"Not too far, the gates should be in view soon." Came the reply from Sasori. Long story short because of its irrelavance right now, the Akatsuki gang became ninja of Konoha, after severe punishments from Tsunade, and a couple threats from her to the other villages. Finally something was agreed and now here they are, along with Naruto and Shikamaru, on their way to Suna tracking down Sasuke. Tsunade had a hunch Sasuke would go after Sakura the first chance he got.

"Good." Naruto said completely serious and anger boiling up. His eyes flashed red for a moment, before calming back down when he saw the gates. Shikamaru sensing Naruto's discomfort and anger spoke out to him.

"Naruto, don't rush into this, wasting your energy now will not do any good if your out before you can kick Sasuke's ass. You heard Tsunade's orders." Naruto looked to Shikamaru and grinned.

"Your completely right, I'm goin' all out on his ass! No one hurts Sakura like that and gets away with it!" Everyone looked towards him and nodded, all of them picking up the pace before stopping before the gate.

**Back with Sakura…**

"Look you sick son of a bastard, get away from me!" Sakura shouted, although she knew that wouldn't work, not after what happened last time. Sakura shivered at the thought, she was not getting caught into that again, she would make sure of it. But she also knew she couldn't beat Sasuke right now, she had just gotton done training her students and emergency surgey on a Suna ninja coming in to the E.R. from a mission. Her chakra supplies were down and she could tell Sasuke's were to their fullest. Right as Sakura had formulated a plan and was about to put it in action Sasuke interrupted her.

"Running to the monster will not help you Sakura." Sasuke said, guessing her plan. "Besides he's out of the office right now."

"What did you do to him!" Sakura demanded wanting to know Gaara was okay.

"See this is our problem Sakura, you pretend to care about him more than you care about me, that just won't do; but sadly I did not do anything to harm him yet, that comes later, right now he is out answering a distress call for someone dying in the desert. Too bad for him that it was me that sent the call." Sasuke explained finishing with a smirk. Sakura remebered that smirk, the same one he had on his face right before he was about to go down on her. '_okay so that option is out, but wait if hes out in the desert then all I have to do is find him right?' _**'right but he will be lower on chakra from the search, and you'll be even worse than you are trying to outrun Uchiha.' **_'yeah but who said I have to outrun him?' _**'huh?' **_'duh that cherry blossom thing I learned from Gaara, I can go longer distances since he helped me with it, three times more distancee than before, which is just enough to get me to the gate.' _**'yeah but what if you don't find him? Then you're a sitting duck out in the open just like he wants us.' **_'no time, hes closing in.' _

Sakura disappeared right when Sasuke was about to grab her. All he got his slimey hands on were her cherry blossom petals she left behind. Sasuke smirked, _'so its gonna be like that huh? Fine' _Sasuke thought before taking off.

Sakura in the mean time was out just beyond the gates of Suna. **'please don't catch up to us.' **_'all we have to do is find someone, mainly Gaara.' _**'whose gonna be out in the desert!' **_'hello search party, they wouldn't have the Kazekage come out here alone that's just asking for trouble, but they can't not answer the call and Gaara is the best tracker in Suna plus he knows the desert like the back of his hand.' _**'oh that makes sense, now hurry up and find someone.'**

**Meanwhile back with Naruto and the gang…**

"Okay the gate doesn't seem to be getting any closer." Naruto whined

"The desert is vast, and its full of dunes, plus your using more chakra on the sand since its grainy and not hard like dirt back in Konoha." Shikamaru explained, then stopped halting everyone else.

"What are we doing? Yeah." Deidara asked.

"People are coming." Came a reply from Itachi. Sure enough a group was headed in their direction. A patch of red caught Naruto's attention and he raced to it like a bull. Everyone else exchanged questioning glances but chased after Naruto not to long after.

**With Gaara…**

Gaara was out in the desert looking for the person who made the distress call. If he knew Kazekage duties were this small and stupid all the time, he would've never taken the job. Who cares if this person dies? It wasn't his problem, if someone is going to cross the desert they should be prepared for it harsh treatment. Gaara sensed people not to far from his parties location. Not that he needed the party, it was a precaution because they didn't need the Kazekage dying on them, not that he couldn't handle himself.

The group headed toward the direction Gaara sensed the people. Gaara squinted seeing the outlines of them, coming closer to get them more in view. Suddenly Gaara saw orange explode at him. _'Naruto?' _Gaara thought before putting up his sand wall to protect him from getting tackled.

**CRASH**

Sure enough it was Naruto Uzumaki in the flesh, Gaara looked up to see Shikamaru and the Akatsuki. He wasn't really fazed about Akatsuki, he knew what Tsunade did, all the better for him. If his allies had previous S-ranked criminals on their side, he could use it to his advantage if something came up. Of course he wasn't sure he would do something as rash as Tsunade had done, but he admired her technique plus he benefited from it! Who was he to argue?

"Thanks a lot Gaara." Naruto said rubbing his butt and dusting himself off after getting on his feet.

"I was only saving you." Gaara stated nonchalantly, "If you would have touched me you would have been attacked." He finished motioning to the group of ninja's with him. Naruto nodded.

"What are you doing out Kazekage-sama?" Itachi asked.

"Distress call, what are you doing in Suna borders?" Gaara asked.

"Mission to retrieve and or kill if neccassary." Sasori explained.

"Who?" Gaara asked curious.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto said with utter hatred and disgust, which shocked many of his companions because he was never so serious and Naruto Uzumaki can befriend anyone, and dislikes almost no one. But hatred, that was a new side of him.

**With Sakura…**

"Where are they?!" Sakura screamed in frustration. Before she could ponder on it more, something spiked her senses. _'Sasuke.' _Sakura thought picking up her pace. He wasn't close enough to see her, but he was close enough to sense her and that was not good. She's a sitting duck right now, just like her inner warned. But as Sakura was running something else spiked her senses. _'Wow a lot of strong people are in front of me, I can't make them out.' _Regardless, Sakura picked up her pace again, racing towards the strangers that she hoped could help her out. Right now anything was better than being alone with Sasuke again.

**With the others…**

After Naruto and the others explained the story, well mainly Shikamaru because Naruto was getting angrier by the minute, just by listening to what had happened and what they were supposed to do. But he was not the only one, Gaara was also infuriated just by the thought of Sasuke touching his Sakura again. Of course he knew he almost raped her, Sakura had told him that, but he vowed to himself that he wouldn't let it happen again, and slowly and surely it was. He didn't even know where Sasuke was in his city, as a matter of fact he didn't even know where Sakura was at. _'Sakura.' _Gaara thought.

"We have to find Sakura." Gaara stated, about to start searching.

"Wait why?" Naruto asked. "We are looking for Sasuke." Then realization struck and Naruto was about to burst off as well. But they were stopped once again by a familiar chakra.

**Me: END.**

**Me: Just kidding, I was going to end it here but I think you guys deserve more so enjoy!**

Sakura was racing for her life to get to the people she sensed, she was closing in she knew it, the people weren't even moving, or preparing their chakra. Sakura thought it to be odd, but she didn't care, she had to get away from Sasuke, or so help her she will kill herself before giving herself up to him. She just didn't want it to come to that. She had to tell Gaara that she loved him, for a while now, he deserved to hear it.

Sakura felt two of the strangers chakra's spike tenfold. Sakura was about to stop running and turn back but she couldn't, she was stuck; she knew they sensed her chakra by now or at least thought that since they spiked their chakra. Sasuke was still behind her and having two groups after her was not smart. **'don't worry keep runnin forward.' **_'why so confident?' _**'its Shukaku, I can tell, and believe me he is angry.' **With this news Sakura picked up her pass once again even though it seemed impossible.

**With the group…**

"Its Sakura!" Naruto shouted, bolting off in her direction, with Gaara beside him and the others close behind. They closed in on the chakra and saw a silhouette in the distance. Naruto picks up the pace, along with the others while Gaara just transported to her with his sand. He stopped a ways in front of her so she didn't pass him, and saw clearly it was him.

Sakura upon seeing Gaara, slowed down a little, excited that she made it. Sakura jumped straight into Gaara's arms wrapping her legs around his waist her arms around his neck. Gaara, slightly surprised by this, but enjoying it nonetheless held her thighs to keep her up. He took in her scent, happy to find that she held no trace of Sasuke on her body, meaning she got away. But the question was, how did she find him? Voicing his thoughts he was about asked, just as the others caught up to them, huffing, out of breath. Well Naruto wasn't, he was actually going to take Sakura from Gaara's arms, but thought better of it. He knew they loved each other, they were his best friends how could he not? But he wanted them to work things out themselves so he never voiced his knowledge.

"How did you find us Sakura?" Gaara asked.

"Sasuke told me that he sent you out on a fake distress call mission and was about to grab me before I transported to the desert looking for you. I didn't know you guys would be here too though." Sakura said adressing Naruto, Shikamaru, and the Akatsuki.

"Look I know you found yourself a hunk of a man right there but do we not get a hug, yeah?" Deidara asked. Sakura looked at her position and blushed.

"Ehehe, this?" Sakura asked motioning to hers and Gaara's position. "I got excited, knowing I got rid of Sasuke." Gaara frowned, and Sakura noticed this and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Not that I mind though." Sakura had a smirk on her face before trying to get down, but Gaara would not let her go.

"Um you can let go now Gaara."

"Yes I could." Gaara responded.

"Then why don't you?" Sakura asked.

"Because I don't want to."

"Aww come on Gaara don't hog her!" Naruto whined.

"Yeah, I want a turn to hold her too." Sasuke said sneaking up on the group. Everyone's attention was drawn towards him and Gaara's grip on Sakura tightened slightly. "Aww the monster doesn't want to share something that doesn't belong to him." Gaara growled at him, and put Sakura down ready to fight him.

**(WARNING: MORE THAN LIKELY HORRIBLE FIGHT SCENE DESCRIPTION)**

Gaara remembered what Sasori had said _'Mission to retrieve and or kill if necessary.' _Meaning he could go all out this time, with no worries. But right when he was about to make a move, a snake same out of the ground and bit him. Gaara fell instantly and Sakura was imediately at his side. Sasuke snickered.

"That's all it took? One bite?" Sasuke said mockingly, walking towards Sakura. He was stopped by Naruto and Shikamaru. "Get out of my way, this doesn't concern you."

"If its something to do with Sakura, then yes it does concern us." Naruto said venomously. Sasuke chuckled.

"How cute, but you can't win. I will have Sakura." Sasuke said flashing past them in an instance, continuing on his path to Sakura who was trying to heal Gaara. Right as he was about to grab Sakura, he froze in his place.

"Shadow possesion jutsu complete." Shikamaru stated. Sasuke frowned, glaring at Shikamaru. _'how could I forget that jutsu?' _he thought angry at himself. Shikamaru led him far enough away from Sakura so she and Gaara wouldn't get hurt. Suddenly and explosion occurred right where Sasuke was standing, leaving a crater in his place, along with his blood. Shikamaru of course released the jutsu before the attack so he is uninjured. Naruto used his Shadow Clone Jutsu and 50 Naruto's appeared around Sasuke. Deidara kept throwing her bombs at him, while he tried dodging, unaware of the trap he was walking straight into.

**CRUNCH**

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" Sasuke screamed clutching his arm. Sasori came out of the sand revealing his puppet of a past Kazekage. (like when he battles Sakura, the one that uses iron sand.) Its iron sand had crushed Sasukes arm, near ripping it off. But Sasuke kept going, attacking Naruto's clones taking out a third of them, before he stopped and summoned a giant snake. It destroyed the rest of Naruto's clones, knocked Deidara to the ground, and forced Sasori, Shikamaru, and Naruto to clear the area. Sasori dashed to Deidara's side to protect her until she got up. Sasuke attacked them, and it seemed like he was more powerful then ever, even without his arm. Kisame came in behind him and swung his sword at him. It hit! But it was only a clone and Kisame was punched out of the way.

Right when Kisame got punched Itachi was behind them ready with his Grand Fireball Jutsu. Sasuke had no way of getting out in time, and it knocked him to the ground, burnt to a crisp. Once the jutsu was over Sasuke got up again! He was beaten, and burnt but his skills didn't fade, and Naruto and Shikamaru were busy fighting his snake, Sasori was with Deidara, Kisame was down at the moment. It was just Itachi and Sasuke.

"You know I waited for this chance for a long time, _brother._" Sasuke spat.

"Foolish brother, you never did learn." Itachi said unfased by Sasuke.

"Today I will get what I want." Sasuke stated, firing up a chidori.

"You won't hit me with that." Itachi said, but Sasuke began racing towards him with a chidori in hand, but as he was closing in Itachi noticed he wasn't on course to hit him but to pass him. Itachi couldn't stop Sasuke as he passed, and turned to see him going after Gaara, who was slowly trying to move after getting the posion removed from him. Gaara caught a glimpse of movement. He turned towards it and gasped wide eyed. The breath was knocked out of him, he thought he was going to die.

Sasuke's chidori landed a hit, and blood splattered on his face along with it running down his hand. Everyone was now looking in this direction [Shikamaru and Naruto defeated the snake]. Sasuke took his hand out of the body looking at his bloody hand. Silence and dread filled the atmosphere, the silence being broken by a cry of despair.

"SAKURA!!!!" Gaara roared. He could not believe Sakura had jumped in front of him to take the hit. He didn't understand it, maybe because no one saved his life like that before. Actually she saved his life twice, in less the 10 minutes, and now she was dying because of it. He couldn't believe she was lying there in the sand dying. Something in him stirred and anger filled every fiber of his being. He stood up, eyes golden, sand spinning dangerously around him. He did not take the form of Shukaku, because Shukaku did not take over, he didn't have to, Gaara was pissed beyond belief. His sand quickly wrapped around Sasuke.

"Now you die Uchiha." Gaara said with a deadly tone in his voice. And with one squeeze of his hand, Sasuke was no more. Gaara was imediately by Sakura's side again, holding her to him.

"G-Gaara." Sakura coughed out.

"Sakura, don't talk, you need rest." Gaara urged, Sakura smiled weakly at him.

"Demanding as always…coughcough…Gaara, I want you to know that—

Cough, cough.

Sakura was thrown into a coughing fit, her last cough spitting out blood. Gaara had a tears forming in his eyes.

"Sakura please, stop." Gaara _begged _yes he was begging. He didn't want Sakura to die, he absolutely couldn't live without Sakura.

"A-after, I t-te-tell you…cough…I-I love you." Sakura got out, and right after she said his tears came flowing down his face.

"I-I love you too, Sakura; I love you too." His heart breaking at how weak she sounded.

"Gaara-sama." A voice sounded, making him turn his head to the voice. "You have to let go of Sakura for me. I am going to help her and I can't do that with your arms around her." Emiko stated with a firm demanding voice,getting in proffesional mode. Gaara looked at her and complied getting Sakura on her back and standing up. Gaara turned to the rest of the group.

"Kyo from your search party went to get Emiko before the fight started." Naruto stated, his cheeks wet from tears. Gaara nodded turning back to Sakura.

"You better make it Sakura." Gaara stated.

**END.**

**Me: Okay I tried to make this longer than my other chapters since I haven't updated in forever!**

**Naruto: Don't stop!**

**Me: But its 12:04 a.m. and I'm beat after practice.**

**Naruto: Fine.**

**Me: Anyways, I am sorry for not updating but I have no clue when I will have the opportunity to post the next chapter. I am mega busy and I am in the process of moving my stuff back into my room. I made my parents move my computer back in so I could finish this. Once again so sorry for not posting earlier, but with school, my room being painted, and basketball I've been busy as hell. I hope you liked the chapter, so REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me:Well I still felt bad about not posting in a while so I whipped this up for you!**

**Naruto: Yes!**

**Me: I hope you like it and thanks to all my reviewers, I'm glad people like my story that much that they can wait.**

**Naruto: She doesn't own me, to the story!**

_Recap:_

"_A-after, I t-te-tell you…cough…I-I love you." Sakura got out, and right after she said his tears came flowing down his face._

"_I-I love you too, Sakura; I love you too."_

"_Gaara-sama." A voice sounded, making him turn his head to the voice. "You have to let go of Sakura for me. I am going to help her and I can't do that with your arms around her." Emiko stated with a firm demanding voice,getting in proffesional mode. Gaara looked at her and complied getting Sakura on her back and standing up. Gaara turned to the rest of the group._

"_Kyo from your search party went to get Emiko before the fight started." Naruto stated, his cheeks wet from tears. Gaara nodded turning back to Sakura._

"_You better make it Sakura." Gaara stated._

_End Recap._

Gaara had been in the waiting room for hours. He refused to leave when he didn't know if Sakura was going to make. Whatever happened in that room was going to be a major event in his life. Either he was going to lose the love of his life, or not. If he did, he didn't know if he would be able to live. Gaara was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't know Naruto had come up to him.

"Ya know, when I first heard about you I wanted to protect Sakura from you. I thought you were dangerous and I judged you before I even met you." Naruto began, getting his attention. "But when Sakura stood up for you like that, I wanted to know you, I wanted to become your friend. Do you remember that?"

"I do." Gaara stated, thinking about the first time he came to Konoha.

_Flashback (its big so I didn't use italics)_

"Yeah I know I saw you two and I um asked about him too" A concerned look took over his face, "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No! of course not!" Sakura scowled "How could you even think that when you don't even know him" She shouted. They were close to the complex the sand nin were staying at so they came out Sasuke showed up too. But the look on the Sand nins face was of complete shock.

"Sakura you act like you know him but you don't." The smart remark made by none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"I know more than you!" she defended herself. The sand nin finally made themselves known.

"Look umm—

"Names Sakura" She said frustration evident in her facial features and voice.

"Right Sakura, your teamate is right you don't know who the actual Gaara is." Said Kankuro. Meanwhile in the shadows looking at the whole scene unfold. _'is she defending me or herself?' _

'**not to sure kid lets hope shes defending us because I want another kiss from her!'** Gaara agreed to the first comment but ignored the second one and just watched silently hoping Sakura was different. Sakura's anger just grew with that comment. She snorted.

"Oh really? I bet I know more about him than you! You're his own sibling and you are scared of him! You. Can't. Talk." More venom leaking out of her voice with each new word. She would be damned if these people will tell her what she doesn't know about her best friend!

"Listen here girl! You may think you know Gaara but you don't there is a reason that he has his own room okay?! Yes we are his siblings and we may not know a lot about him but that doesn't mean we don't care! I will not have some little pink haired girl tell me about my baby brother! I want to be close to him but he won't let anybody near him! He won't let people in his life and even when he threatens us I still want to help him you got that! Don't tell me about my family that you barely know!" retorted a now angered and sobbing Temari. _'I want to be there for him I really do its just that he pushes me away' _But Temari hit the spot with that one. Gaara contemplated her words and he felt kinda bad. Kinda. She did approach him a lot but he always threatened her not wanting to trust anyone and get hurt again. _'maybe I'll try and let her in next time'_ Kankuro surprised by his sisters speech but agreed nonetheless. He nodded in approval.

"Look Sakura they didn't mean anything just saying that Gaara can be unstable and—

"I know he kills people and I don't care okay! I know what he has done in his past and that still doesn't matter to me. People make mistakes and it wasn't his fault he turned out like he did."

"What are you talking about? How do you know this stuff about him?" Asked a now very confused Temari.

"He told me for one. What I am talking about is exactly what I said it wasn't his fault."

"Hn as stupid as ever Sakura, the guy is a freak"

"That's it!" Sakura had enough. She pounched Sasuke right in his pretty little face and sent him flying across the street. The rest of the party and bystandards were shocked from the outburst. Sakura walked right to the fallen Uchiha and picked him up by his collar. She looked him straight in the eye and said "Say what you want about me Uchiha but as soon as you go so far to insult _my _friend whom you know nothing about that's where I draw the line!" Sakura dropped him on the ground and walked towards the group.

"Pfft you really think you matter to him. Only you would befriend a monster who killed innocent people" Sakura froze and turned towards him. She was surprisingly calm.

"That is only one way to look at it." Everyone gave her a puzzled look and she sighed, "who do you think made him that way? Who do you think shunned him as a child? Who do you think sent him hateful glares and made their children hate him as well? Who was it that tried to go as far as to KILL a little kid? Do you think he would ask for something like that? No! no one would. He was born with the Shukaku spirit in him, meaning he didn't have a choice! Frankly the way I see it it was the peoples fault. They _claimed _he was a moster when he did nothing but so much blink in their direction. They _claimed_ he was a cold blooded killer when all he wanted was someone to see him as a human being; someone who would see underneath the underneath, someone to love him. Look what they got, the little boy who never hurt someone on purpose grew up to be what they claimed. He became what they saw him as. Like they always say be careful what you wish for because you just might get it." To say they were shocked would be an understatement. The speech she gave was incredible. Naruto thought to his past and remembered the hateful stares and words. _'would I have become like him if my friends didn't save me?' _Sasuke was speechless not that he actual spoke much but his comrade had beat him in this verbal battle not that he would admit it. He had a reputation that he was the best. Kankuro and Temari saw the truth in her words and this just got them wanting to know what Gaara could actually be like. Apparently this konoichi had gotten to him and they wanted to know how. Gaara was by far the most surprised. He never had anyone stick up for him. Hell when he came to topic everyone agreed he was a monster there was nothing left to discuss. But of course Sakura just had to be different than the rest. He was happy that he met well re-met Sakura. Gaara looked at her and smiled, it was small but still there. _'Good thing she can't see me she did say she was going to make me smile and she did' _'**I told you she was different kid'** _'well excuse me for ignoring the monster that got me into this trouble and I can't believe _you _like her' _**'what can I say she likes blood!'** _'stupid raccoon' _

_End Flashback_

"I used to like Sakura a lot. I always would ask her to go out with me, and I still did like her like that when you showed up." Naruto said, "But after she said that, I realized I only liked her because she did the same thing for me. Later did I realize that there were others out there that wanted to help me from the beginning like Hinata. I still love Sakura, but as a brother would a sister, and I-I don't k-know what I'd do w-without her." Naruto finished his tears resurfacing.

Gaara didn't know what to make of the scene before him. He was devastated that Sakura was in this condition, but he was not the person to be emotional. Sakura was the one who brought out all the emotions he has now. His eyes were as dry as the desert, and his earlier tears were the first ones since he was a child. Gaara heard a door open and snapped his head in that direction, to see Emiko coming out.

"Whats her condition?" Gaara demanded.

"Well, shes alive, but shes stuck in a comatose state. We've done all we can Gaara-sama." Emiko explained sadly, tears coming down her face. "You can see her though." She said trying to stay professional. Upon hearing those words Gaara and Naruto rushed into the room.

The sight Gaara saw broke his heart again. There she was, the girl who was everyones rock, the emotionally strong one in their little group, lying on the bed pale, weak, fragile. Those words, he thought, should never be used to describe Sakura, and yet at the moment they fit her perfectly.

"I've never seen her like this, I can't believe this happened to her." Naruto said more tears streaming down his face. Gaara nodded in agreement, unable to get his voice to work. Shikamaru and the Akatsuki walked in the room, Sasori and Shikamaru looked much like Naruto right now, even Deidara was crying but not as bad. Itachi and Kisame weren't crying but you could feel the sadness iminating off of them, and the look of despair on their face.

"Its not supposed to be like this!" Naruto shouted, "She's not supposed to be here, she should be up and walking, she doesn't deserve this!"

"Naruto calm down, it's a hospital." Shikamaru scolded, but only halfheartedly it was clear he felt the same way. Their mourning was stopped as the door burst open revealing Temari, Kankuro, Tsunade, Kakashi, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, and Ino.

"what happened here!" Tsunade demanded, surprisingly not drunk, but looking more distressed than ever. None of them looked in good shape. Kisame explained the whole story to her, after a broken laugh sounded the room.

"Forehead, you can't take the easy way out, its not the Sakura Haruno way." Ino stated in a depressed manner. She attempted a laugh again. "I'm just waiting for you to tell us to cheer up and that things will get better, but I don't know this time, Sakura…" Ino finished trailing off. Right then Emiko entered the room.

"I'm sorry you guys but visiting hours are over, you have to leave." Everyone nodded and headed out of the hospital, walking toward the Sabaku mansion.

"How did you guys know?" Naruto asked trying to get his mind off his friend.

"I won the lottery." Tsunade said her voice broken.

**A week later…**

Not much changed in her condition, and everyone visited every time they had a chance. They didn't know what to do, she didn't seem like she was getting any better. They didn't want her to go, she was a vital part of their lives and when she needed them most they couldn't help her. Little did they know was that while Sakura was unmoving on the outside, inside a lot was going on.

"Mom, dad I-I can't believe its you!" Sakura exclaimed. "I-I missed you soo much." She stated tears coming out.

"We missed you too sweetie." Her mother said.

"but how?" Sakura asked confused.

"Your dying sweetie." Her mother said sadly, Sakura grew wide eyed and looked herself over.

"But I'm fine." Sakura said motioning to her unscathed body.

"That's because we are in your mind." Her father responded.

"So, I-I'm dying?" Sakura asked, only to get grim nods from her parents or images of her parents. "W-what can I do?"

"That you will have to figure out on your own." Her mother said.

"So your guys have to leave again?" They nodded. "But I can be with you if I stay?"

"Yes you can, but is it what you really want?" Her mother asked.

"I-I don't know."

"Know that whatever you do, we support you and are always watching over you." Then they disappeared, leaving her alone in the recess of her mind.

"What do I do?"

"**Well how do you want to be spending the rest of your life, dead or not?" Her inner stated. **

"Pirates of the Caribbean much?" Sakura said

"**So what it's a good movie!" Her inner defended **

"I want to stay with my parents but…" Sakura trailed off, images of her friends passing by and then an image of the one she loves most. "Gaara."

"I can't stay, so much is waiting for me in the real world, outside of my mind." Sakura said making her decision. Her inner nodded agreeing with her decision but adding in—

"**You do realize how much time you've waisted though right?"**

"Actually no, considering this is my mind, and I didn't know it had a certain time frame."

"**Well lets see, you were unconscious for a long time, then the time you used to talk to your parents, and now all the time your spending talking to me, I'd say its been about a week in the real world." Her inner said using her fingers to count.**

"A week?!" Sakura exclaimed, only to get a nod from her inner. "I've got to get out of here, I am not going to die, especially not by the Uchiha!" Her inner smiled triumphantly, proud that the persons mind she resides in doesn't know when to give up. But she is based off the same personality so of course she would like it.

"So, how do I get out of here?"

"**like I asked before, do you want to die or not?"**

"Of course I don't want to die!"

"**Well then follow me." Her inner stated.**

"Where exactly are we going?" Sakura asked.

"**Well if you want to get out of here than you got to trust me alright?" **

"Well your me so of course I trust you."

"**Good, here we are." **

"A door? I didn't know I had a door in my mind."

"**How do you think I get out magic?" Inner said sarcastically.**

"Point taken, so I open the door and I'm back in my body?" Inner nodded opening the door for her. Sakura walked through the door, a bright light flashing before her. Then suddenly it felt like she was being buried, like she couldn't breath.

**Back in the hospital…**

Everyone was in Sakura's room at the moment. Her room was filled with Cherry Blossoms, and other decorations. But everyones attention was not on Sakura herself, but on the life monitor that was slowly showing her pulse go down. Emiko and some of the other doctors rushed past them to Sakura, trying to stablize her. But a resounding

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

Signaled with a straight line on the monitor signaled that she was indeed dead. Some couldn't take it and left the room bawling, others stared at her unbelieving of the what just happened, others comforted some, and Gaara was crying, holding Sakura in his embrace. Death was something that wasn't supposed to faze him. He killed many and none of them mattered, but that's because none of them were Sakura Haruno.

Gaara don't know how long he sat there, 5-10 minutes, and hour, however long it was too long already, that he knew Sakura was never going to be there with him. Gaara got up and began walking towards the door. Everyone else had left to grieve about a tragic loss of their friend Sakura. Just as he put his hand on the door he heard a noise that made him freeze in his spot.

BEEP

BEEP BEEP

Gaara turned around and saw the monitor had a pulse again. Unbelieving of it he stepped closer to Sakura. He grabbed her wrist and checked her pulse and sure enough and to his great pleasure, a pulse was there! He let go of her hand staring at her, color beginning to return to her beautiful face, and her chest going up and down as she breathed.

She was alive! He couldn't believe it, she was really alive! Naruto entered the room and put a hand on Gaara's shoulder.

"I know this must be the hardest for you, but you have to move on." Naruto said.

"I don't have to move on Naruto." Gaara said getting off his knees to stand up, taking Naruto's hand off his shoulder. "She's alive." Naruto looked at him like he was insane.

"No she's not." Naruto said like it was obvious, they all saw her die.

"Look." Gaara said pointing to Sakura, breathing looking like she was just asleep and not dead. Naruto's breath left him. She wasn't gone, she didn't leave them. He was so happy he couldn't speak. He ran up to Sakura's bed and hugged her, not wanting to ever let her go. She was too important to a lot of people. But he was broken out of his thoughts and happiness by a punch to his head.

"Oww!" He said letting go and rubbing his head. "Gaara you didn't have to punch me."

"He didn't you baka!" Sakura shouted, this caused both Naruto and Gaara to look at her.

"S-Sakura?" Naruto said.

"No stupid, its Johnny Depp." Sakura said sarcastically, "Of course its me! And I don't appreciate you trying to hug me to death." Sakura finished with a smile.

"Not funny Sakura." Naruto said seriously.

"Well hey, you're the one whose all depressed." Sakura said, and right after she did everyone walked in the room, including Emiko. The mood in the room dramatically dropped from happiness to despair.

"Well geez, and here I thought I would be welcomed back. Thanks a lot guys your enthusiaism is incredible." Sakura stated. Everyone looked at her and in a wave of people Sakura ended up at the bottom of a dog pile. Giggling, Sakura said,

"I missed you guys too."

**Me:That's it for now! Yay Sakura's alive!**

**Sakura: I didn't think I was going to make it for a second there.**

**Me: Well I couldn't kill you, but I'm glad I killed Sasu-gay!**

**Gaara: you mean I did.**

**Me: Same difference, I wrote it.**

**Gaara: Touche**

**Sakura: REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Okay so I finally decided to post another chapter! I am truly sorry for not posting in like forever but I am mega busy with the holidays and basketball an of course school! But I finally got time so here you go!**

**Naruto: About time!**

**Me: I could've left you on a cliff hanger.**

**Naruto: NOOO!! **

**Me: anyways I don't own Naruto! **

**Naruto: To the story!**

_Recap:_

"_S-Sakura?" Naruto said._

"_No stupid, its Johnny Depp." Sakura said sarcastically, "Of course its me! And I don't appreciate you trying to hug me to death." Sakura finished with a smile._

"_Not funny Sakura." Naruto said seriously._

"_Well hey, you're the one whose all depressed." Sakura said, and right after she did everyone walked in the room, including Emiko. The mood in the room dramatically dropped from happiness to despair. _

"_Well geez, and here I thought I would be welcomed back. Thanks a lot guys your enthusiaism is incredible." Sakura stated. Everyone looked at her and in a wave of people Sakura ended up at the bottom of a dog pile. Giggling, Sakura said, _

"_I missed you guys too."_

_End Recap_

After finally being let out of the hospital Sakura walked around town. Alone. _'Geez, where is all my so called "friends"?' _Sakura sighed, she was tired surprisingly, but hey she was died for like two minutes, coming back takes a lot of energy. Sakura looked around the shops and decided to get something to eat.

Meanwhile…

Tsunade was talking with Gaara in his office.

"What is it that you needed me for?" Gaara asked

"Its about Sakura." Tsunade responded and he nodded for her to continue. "Well she was sent here for your medics, but it doesn't seem like they need her help anymore. They did save her life and that is a big imporvement, I need her back in the leaf village." Gaara frowned at this, he didn't want Sakura to leave, but this wasn't her village.

"I see." Was all Gaara could get out.

But on the inside…

'**HOW DARE THEY TAKE MY MATE!?!?!?' Shukaku roared. 'I will not allow this! Fight for her boy! Kill the Hokage! Take her hostage!!! I don't care what you do just keep her here!'**

'_almost all of those options would ruin the alliance and the village would be screwed, including Sakura.'_

' **Do something!'**

'_theres nothing I can do.'_

'**So your just gonna watch her walk out of your life, AGAIN!'**

Gaara ignored his demon and saw Tsunade was gone, he must of dismissed her before he entered his inner conversation. Gaara sighed, as much as he hates to admit it, his demon was right, he couldn't just let Sakura walk out of his life again. But what could he do? He's the Kazekage but he doesn't control other villages shinobi. Gaara ran a hand through his hair, and just then a council member walked in. Great. Just what he needed, on top of his problems some idiot will tell him problems that are so stupid they shouldn't even be presented. This was going to be a long day.

Back with Sakura…

Sakura was once again wandering around the village. Alone. Again. You would think that after her almost death people would be smothering her but nooooo they ditched her instead! Sakura growled. _'I've been alone enough! If I don't find someone soon, I—_

"Sakura!!" Naruto shouted cutting off her thoughts.

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura greeted back and smiled at the others in his group, who gladly returned it. "What are you guys up to?"

"Looking for you actually." Tsunade said.

"Why?" she asked.

"We were going to have a party for our last full day in Suna." Naruto said excitedly.

"Cool! But why are you leaving so soon?" Sakura asked.

"I'm the Hokage and I've already been gone long enough, and you coming with us Sakura." Tsunade said

"Huh? But my mission?"

"Complete. They don't seem to need your help anymore Sakura, they saved you just fine and in your condition that is not something for amateurs." Tsunade replied

"So Tomorrow huh?" The group nodded. "Well then I got to go."

"But what about the party?"

"Its at the Kazekage mansion right?" Naruto nodded. "My stuff is already there, I'll be ready for it then." Then Sakura walked off.

Sakura wasn't quite sure where she was going but she just kept walking, making sure to steer clear of people and buildings. Suddenly she stopped and ended in front of the hospital. _'funny how I can never seem to stay away from this place for long.'_ Sakura thought and waked through the double doors. She was ammediately greeted with smiles, waves, and hellos.

"Hey Sakura! What brings you here?" Emiko asked.

"I don't know I just kinda ended up here."

"Oh I almost thought you came to work, but I heard you were leaving so I knew it couldn't be that."

"You heard too." Emiko nodded. "I'm really gonna miss this place."

"You have a hospital back in Konoha I'm sure you won't miss it that much."

"Yeah I know but its not just the hospital, its all of Suna, I like it here. Its more peaceful at night, and you can actually see the stars and not just lights on buildings." Sakura explained and Emiko nodded.

"I'm gonna miss you Emiko and all my 'students'" Sakura said and the girls giggled.

"We'll miss you here too." Emiko said. "Have a safe trip back, I have to start working."

"Thanks." Sakura said watching Emiko's retreating form, before turning around and exiting the hospital and heading to the Kazekage mansion to pack up before the party and to leave.

Back in the Kazekage Office…

"What is it you have for me?" Gaara asked the council member that stepped into his office.

"The council needs to discuss something with you Kazekage-sama." He started waiting for Gaara to say something but continued when he didn't. "We believe at your age, it's the perfect time to bring this up."

"Well what is it?" Gaara asked getting impatient.

"We think it is time you found yourself a spouse."

"Come again?"

"A wife, the Kazekages Lady, a woman." He stated. Gaara couldn't believe his ears, they were serious.

"You need an heir for the title, we don't need you dying on us." He explained.

"Who said I was going to be dying anytime soon?"

"No one is its just in your best interest to start looking, its proper for the Kazekage to have a wife anyway, but since you were so young when you took the title we didn't push it. But your almost 19 and a suitable age for you to find someone." Gaara nodded then said.

"I will consider your request, but I am busy at the moment, so I must return to my other duties first." Gaara said dismissing him. As soon as the door closed, Gaara ran his fingers through his hair and thought about what the council member said. Married? Him? Were they completely insane? Gaara shook the thoughts from his head and got back to work. Naruto had came in earlier and told him they were having a going away party. He had agreed, not that he had a choice it was at his house.

With Sakura…

"Okay so I finished packing, now all that's left to do is get ready." Sakura had layed out a red cocktail dress with black trim and a black bow around her waist tied in the back. She had her hair down and straightened, she also had on a ruby necklace in the shape of the love kanji that Gaara gave her, she was barefoot as well (shes not leaving the house remember, theres no point) "Well heres to my last day in Suna." Sakura said to no one, and walked down the stairs to be bombarded with the sound of music and people talking.

Gaara in the meantime was on his way home, from the office. His thoughts on what the council man had told him. _'a wife.' _Gaara sighed. Shukaku then thought it was a good time to say something. **'just kill two birds with one stone.' **_'what are you talking about?' _**'boy how did I get stuck with you?' **Shukaku then took the time to explain it to him, and Gaara ended up taking a d-tour on his trip. Luckily the place he went to was open. Tonight he would put his plan in action, he just had to get home, change, and party.

**Me: hmmmm I wonder what Gaara is going to do? **

**Naruto: why did you have to stop it here?**

**Me: cause I felt like it okay? Don't worry people, the next chapter will be up sooner than this one was hopefully during the week, this weekend for sure though! But I think the story is coming to a close, sadly ******** I'm not sure how many chapters are left, but its getting closer to the end. Anyways REVIEW!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: So I plan on posting quite a bit during my Christmas break but I don't promise it.**

**Naruto: Then don't say anything and get to the story!**

**Me: Well hey its like the only time I have so I figured I would notify them! But if you want to get to the story then fine! I am so excited, I had so much fun writing it!**

**Naruto: She doesn't own me to the story already!**

_Recap:_

_Gaara in the meantime was on his way home, from the office. His thoughts on what the council man had told him. __'a wife.' Gaara sighed. Shukaku then thought it was a good time to say something. __**'just kill two birds with one stone.' **__'what are you talking about?' __**'boy how did I get stuck with you?' **__Shukaku then took the time to explain it to him, and Gaara ended up taking a d-tour on his trip. Luckily the place he went to was open. Tonight he would put his plan in action, he just had to get home, change, and party._

End Recap

Gaara was walking home after his little stop thinking about his plan. Well actually he didn't know what his plan was, so I guess that's what he was trying to think of. He knew what he was going to do he just didn't know how to approach it. Shaking his head of his thoughts he arrived home. He didn't want to go through the front door because he was a mess so he just transported into his room, took a shower and put on his clothes for the party. It was just some jeans and a red shirt. His hair was neatly combed laying flat on his head. Okay it was in its usual messy looking state, still slightly wet from his shower. He grabbed something off his dresser put it in his pocket and walked downstairs.

He saw everyone was either dancing, or talking, or drinking. Nobody noticed his arrival which was fine by him because he still had some things to figure out. A new song played and Gaara began to listen to it.

**Whoa Whoa  
Do do do do do  
Yeah  
Yeah**

**Yo,  
Tell me fellas have you seen her? (Seen her)  
It was about five minutes ago  
When I seen the hottest chick  
That a young'n  
Never seen before**

Gaara looked at Sakura dancing with the girls singing along with the song, she was smiling, and he couldn't help but smile too. She definitely was different than any other girls he's met.

_**[Chorus (2x)]**_

**I said Yo,  
Tell her girls I want to meet her (meet her)  
On second thought that ain't the way to go  
I got give her game proper  
Spit it so she'll get it  
There she is I got to stop her**

**Or should I talk about her smile? (It's been said before)  
Or what about her style? (Too obvious)  
I'm out of time  
She's out the door  
I got to go for mine**

**I think I'll say**

**Yo  
I don't know your name but excuse me miss  
I saw you from across the room  
And I got to admit that you got my attention  
You're making me want to say yo  
I know you're trying to leave but excuse me miss  
I saved the last dance for you  
How I love to keep you here with me oh baby**

**Now shorty grab hold of my hand  
And let's pretend the floor is ours  
You say you don't really dance**

**Don't worry about it  
We'll just 1,2 step  
1,2 step**

**Now if the music is moving too fast (too fast)  
Grab my hand a little tighter (tighter)  
Don't be afraid to move a little closer**

**Girl, there is something about you that makes me want to say**

**I want to be where you are  
Ain't nothing wrong with dancing**

**Baby it's so romantic**

**Baby I can be in your heart**

**So many things I want to tell you  
I think that I should start by saying**

'_I have so much to say to you, but I don't know how.'_

_**[Spoken]**_**  
Now everbody just clap your hands like this(like this)  
Just clap your hands like this (woo like this)**_**[Laughs]**_

**Yo  
I don't know your name but excuse me miss  
I saw you from across the room**

**I got to give her game proper  
Spit it so she get it  
There she is- I got to stop her**

**I know your trying to leave but excuse me miss  
I saved the last dance for you  
How I love to keep you here with me oh baby**

**And if your shorty in the house tonight  
Just grab her by the hand homie  
Make her understand you all was made to dance like this (like this)**

**You all was made to bounce like this (whoa like this)  
Just let her know she was made for you.  
And you want to do everything she want to man.**

**Woo! [Chris Brown, Yo Excuse Me Miss]**

The song ended and Gaara was thinking about Sakura. He was ready for this, but he wanted to make it special, because she deserved it.

The party was awesome and it was just heating up. The adults (including Akatsuki) were drinking and talking in their own section while Temari decided to switch it up and take control of the group left.

"alright everyone circle up!" Temari ordered. She looked around and noticed someone missing. "Where's Gaara? He should be here already."

"I'm right here." Gaara said behind her. "Sorry I'm late I took a little d-tour before returning here." Temari nodded and motioned him to join the circle.

"alright now that everyone's here we are going to play a game."

"Let me guess truth or dare." Sakura said boredly

"Yes no truth, just dares." Temari replied, she then took out a bottle. "Whoever the bottle lands on you get to pick a dare for them." Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Whose first." Tenten asked.

"I will." Temari stated spinning the bottle. It landed on…

"Yes! Give me your best shot believe it!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto I dare you to give Itachi a lap dance." Temari smirked as Naruto paled. But reluctantly he walked over to the already sitting Itachi and did a quick lap dance before running back to the circle, leaving a very stunned Itachi and laughing Akatsuki.

"Okay spin Naruto." Temari said recomposing herself from the laughter she and some others in the group had done. Naruto spun and it landed on…

"Sakura, I dare you to pull down Kakashi's mask." Naruto dared, but it was more of a challenge, since they have both been trying to see Kakashi's true face since they were kids. Sakura got up and walked in front of Kakashi. Kakashi rose a eyebrow at her.

"Did you need something Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"Nope just studying." Sakura said continuing her stare.

"Um studying what exactly?"

"I don't know actually." Sakura replied.

Meanwhile the group was watching her.

"What is she doing?" Kankuro asked.

"I don't know, Sakura is normally sneakier than this." Ino replied.

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru stated.

Sakura lifted up her hand towards Kakashi's face, going towards his mask. He saw it and grabbed her hand stopping it in its path. _'perfect' _Sakura thought. She put up her other hand only to have the same results but right when he grabbed her hand Kakashi sensed something behind him. He was about to move but Sakura held his hands in place as something grabbed him from behind. The group watched as Sakura's clone grabbed Kakashi from behiind and pulled down his mask. They were shocked at what they saw, even Sakura and the adults were shocked. His face. It was gorgeous!

"Hey!" Anko shouted and pulled Kakashi towards her. "Back off he's all mine!" Sakura smiled.

"Wouldn't have it any other way Anko." Sakura said going back to the group.

"Well I did it, so its my turn." Sakura said.

"B-but? ho-how did you?" Naruto asked stunned.

"I'm not sure actually, I never thought it would work." Sakura said shrugging.

"That right there was a kodak moment and nobody got it!" Kankuro shouted.

"Who said nobody got it?" Sakura said, making Kankuro smirk.

"The Great Sakura Haruno Professional Paparazzi has done it again!" Kankuro praised, causing Sakura to laugh.

"Thanks Kankuro, I should start selling these and making money off of them." Sakura said. Everyone but Kankuro glared at her. "I was joking."

"Anyways, its your turn Sakura." Ino stated.

"Right." Sakura said as she spun the bottle for it to land on…

"Troublesome, you just had to make it land on me." Shikamaru stated lazily.

"Yup!" Sakura said happily. "Now, I dare you to act like Lee!" Shikamaru just glared at her.

"What a dra- Youthful dare!" Shikamaru said in a fake enthusiastic voice at the end. "Now I shall spin the Bottle of Youth to give out a youthful dare to one of my many youthful friends! In the name of Youth!" Shikamaru said again in a fake enthusiastic voice, spinning the bottle which landed on…

"Ah! My youthful friend Kankuro! I dare you to say this." Shikamaru said handing him a piece of paper. Kankuro took it and read it outloud.

"'I am a make-up wearing, cross dresser who loves to play with my barbies! I am also the slave to both of my siblings and would do anything for them, even if they call me names, which I hope they do now.'"

"Hey Barbie boy get me a soda!" Temari said and Kankuro glared at her then at Shikamaru, realizing what he just said. But he sighed and spun the bottle landing on…

Neji

"I dare you to let Tenten play with you hair and leave it like that for the rest of the party." Kankuro said getting Neji to glare at him but motioned for Tenten to start while he spun the bottle, which landed on…

"Temari, I dare you to pole dance for Shikamaru while strip teasing." Neji said calmly causing Shikamaru to smirk.

"In the name of youth! Excellent dare my friend Neji!" Shikamaru said to smite Temari jokingly. Temari glared at both but dragged Shikamaru to a pole they apparently had in their house and began her dance to Buttons by the Pussycat Dolls. By the time the song was ove Shikamaru had passed out. Just kidding he just had a nosebleed. They returned to the group and Temari spun the bottle landing on Gaara.

"I dare you to tell us what was so important that you had to come late." Temari said looking at Gaara expectingly.

"that was lame Temari." Kankuro said.

"What I want to know!" _'yeah I want to know what was so important that you didn't come straight away to see Sakura on her last day.' _Temari thought. Gaara sighed, _'what do I do? If I tell them then it will ruin everything.' _**'don't tell them then, just show them.' **_'it could work I guess.' _Meanwhile the adults came over to end the party for them to get rest seeing as most of them had a long journey tomorrow.

"Hey I think its time to end this party, you guys need rest." Tsunade said staring at everyone of her Shinobi.

"Hang on Gaara is just finishing up his dare!" Naruto said, curious as well for similar reasons as Temari.

"What's his dare?" Tsunade asked.

"I dared him to tell us why he was so late coming here." Temari replied. Everyone then turned to Gaara, who sighed again and walked up to Sakura. Sakura held confusion in her eyes.

"I don't want you to leave Sakura." Gaara said waiting for a certain response coming from Sakura, so he can go through with his 'dare'.

"I don't want to leave either Gaara, but I have to, its my duty as a Konoha Shinobi." Sakura said sadness now in her eyes. _'this is it' _Gaara thought.

"Then become a Sand Shinobi and stay here with me." Gaara then held one of her hands and got down on one knee. Sakura along with everyone in the room was shocked. "forever?" Sakura didn't know what to do. She had not planned this at all, hell she couldn't believe it went in this direction! Gaara on the other hand was panicing at her silence. So he reasked his question.

"Will you marry me Sakura Haruno?" More prepared this time Sakura answered.

"No," she said, leaving the room once again in shock. _'she doesn't want to be with me' _was all Gaara could think. He got up off the ground letting go of her hand. As he was about to walk off someone grabbed his wrist keeping him in place. He turned and faced the person who stopped him to see Sakura staring at him with loving eyes. Okay now he was confused, didn't she just say no?

"You didn't let me finish." Sakura said catching everyones attention even more. "No, not Sakura Haruno, Sakura Sabaku." She finished tears in her eyes. Gaara brought his hand to wipe her tears and then embraced her. This was definitely the happiest day of his life bringing the day he met Sakura in second. He knew for a fact this was right, having her in his arms and by his side forever.

**Me: Aw, so cute! **

**Sakura: I can't believe he actually asked me to marry him!**

**Me: I can! Cause I wrote it!**

**Sakura: REVIEW!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Another chapter is here. I have really been getting into it lately that I can't help but post them up for you!**

**Naruto: Yeah this is like the most you've posted in a row, what is it three days in a row.**

**Me: Whatever, anyways theres a lemon in this chapter so if you don't want to read it skip it. I also don't own Naruto. Enjoy!**

_Recap:_

"_Will you marry me Sakura Haruno?" More prepared this time Sakura answered._

"_No," she said, leaving the room once again in shock. 'she doesn't want to be with me' was all Gaara could think. He got up off the ground letting go of her hand. As he was about to walk off someone grabbed his wrist keeping him in place. He turned and faced the person who stopped him to see Sakura staring at him with loving eyes. Okay now he was confused, didn't she just say no?_

"_You didn't let me finish." Sakura said catching everyones attention even more. "No, not Sakura Haruno, Sakura Sabaku." She finished tears in her eyes. Gaara brought his hand to wipe her tears and then embraced her. This was definitely the happiest day of his life bringing the day he met Sakura in second. He knew for a fact this was right, having her in his arms and by his side forever._

_End Recap._

Three months later…

The last three months have been hell to Sakura to say the least. After Gaara proposed to her she could stay in Suna for that she was happy, but she still had to plan the whole wedding, and all of Suna and most of Konoha was going to be there! Not exactly what she wanted, she wanted a small simple wedding. But when you marry the Kazekage you have to expect to have all of Suna there supporting there Kazekage and soon-to-be Kazekage's Lady.

Then there was the whole shopping expidition that her and Temari went on. First there was the dresses, for her and her bridesmaids. Then decorations, flower assortments, invitation and a whole bunch of other crap she questioned if it was really nessacary.

But luckily they decided to have the rehearsals and reception and party and stuff at the mansion, so that took something off of her list of things to do. But she still had to find the catering company and a cake. Boy did that take forever but she found one. All of this would have been a whole lot easier if people of the streets didn't stop her to talk because she was the Kazekage's Lady to be. Boy she felt real bad for those celebrities now, being stopped everywhere they go for a picture or autograph (she couldn't believe someone actually asked for it but they did!) got really annoying. Sakura sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"One week to this day. The day I am officially Sakura Sabaku." Sakura said to the mirror. She was happy beyond belief that her and Gaara were getting married, she loved him with all her heart and couldn't see herself with any other person in the world, but she wondered, what pushed him to suddenly ask her for her hand in marriage? Then again why was she trying to find a reason to stop the wedding? Was she ready for this step? She knew she loved Gaara but could she really do this? This one decision would completely change her world and life as she knew it. Was it the right one for her?

Gaara was having similar thoughts and questions run through his head. What if this is just a mistake? Could they really pull off this wedding? Was it just to much for them? Gah! What am I going to do? Gaara was pacing his office his thoughts on the wedding that was vastly approaching. Maybe this was too much for them? He didn't know anymore, it feels right when shes with him but, marriage? They barely got into an actual Boyfriend/Girlfriend relationship! Kami help him. A knock on his door was heard.

"Come in" He said and the door opened to reveal his sister.

"Hey bro, what's your damge?" Temari asked.

"Its about the wedding." Gaara answered

"Aw, Gaara don't worry your just having pre-wedding jitters, it happens to the best of them." Temari comforted.

"Really?" Gaara asked unsure.

"Of course!" She replied. "But if you don't believe me just ask yourself some questions, like do you really love her?"

"Of course, more than anyone."

"Okay, how do you feel when she leaves?" Temari asked

"I-I feel like, like my world is crashing down on me, like something big is missing, like I'm broken." Gaara answered.

"Hm…Well that settles it your ready, its only human nature to worry what will happen. I bet you Sakura is feeling similar about this too. It's a big step in your relationship but you two can manage it, I just know it."

"Thanks Temari."

"No problem Bro! Anything to keep you two together and make me some neices and nephews!" Temari shouted before running out of the room. Gaara smirked at what his sister said. _'neices and nephews huh?' _**'I believe that can be arranged.' **_'for once I think I can agree with you on that.' Gaara said to his demon. _**'well what are you waiting for? Temari said our Cherry might be feeling the same as us, we should probably reasure her.' **With that Gaara left his office in a whirl of sand looking for his Sakura. When he found her she was in his room (well theirs now) in a black lacy bra and matching underware getting dressed. Sakura turned and blushed at seeing Gaara.

"G-Gaara, what are you doing here?" Sakura said still embarrassed at her half naked state. Gaara licked his lips and stepped closer to her, she didn't step back but just stood there and that pleased him. Confusion was in her eyes.

"I came to see you _my_ Cherry." Gaara finally answered his breath fanned over her face and his voice sent shivers of pleasure down her spine. He smirked and captured her lips in a kiss. It was gentle and loving, yet it was still full of passion and lust. Sakura moaned as his tongue found its way into her mouth, as he began to suck on her tongue. She grabbed his hair and wrapped one of her legs around his waist. She gasped when she could feel his erection on her. Pools of heat developed in her stomach and dispersed all over her body.

Gaara ground his erection against her and moved his mouth to her neck, smirking when he heard her moan louder. Arching her neck to give Gaara better access, she moaned as hit gently bit down. Sakrua couldn't believe how much pleasure she was getting, she didn't want it to stop. All her previous worries were gone and her only thoughts were what the hell came over him? And I pray to Kami that he doesn't stop! But then she decided to have a little fun of her own and ground against his already throbbing erection. He tensed and a small groan could be heard. She smirked proud of her work, but Gaara stopped what he was doing on her neck and looked at her. His eyes clouded over with lust. Lust for her. But there was also something demonic about it. She put down her leg that was previously around his waist to stand up straight. He advanced on her and since they were so close she had no choice but to back up so she wouldn't fall to the floor and land on her butt.

She didn't like what was happening. She felt like she was being cornered, and that made her feel weak, she absolutely hated feeling weak. So when he advanced on her again she stood her ground and didn't move. She had a feirce look in her eyes that made Gaara chuckle.

"What's so funny sandman!?" Sakura said slightly irritated. Gaara picked her up set her on the bed and climbed on top of her.

"Nothing, I just like how feisty you are." Gaara said huskily that had her shivering with pleasure again. The pool of heat in her lower body grew. Gaara was about to kiss her but Sakura quickly switched their postions so she was on top.

"Oh no, not until I make the playing field fair." Sakura said reaching for his shirt and tugging it off in one quick motion. She smiled at her work looking at his chest.

"Like what you see?" Gaara taunted.

"Oh yeah." Sakura said lustfully. "But I'm not done yet." Sakura then traced her fingers around his abs, until she reached the hem of his pants. She gently storked him through the material causing him to growl. She unbuttoned them and diposed of them just like his shirt. His bulge was clearly visible and she was proud that she could do that to him. But boy was he big! She stroked him again through his boxers making him groan and quickly flip them again so she was on top.

"I think you evened the playing field enough, my turn again." Gaara said huskily, his voice slightly ragged from her touches. He took her mouth again and kissed her while his hands reached for her bra and took it off, discarding it into the pile of clothes. His hands found her mounds and massaged them playing with her now perky nipples. She moaned into his mouth and arched her chests into his hands more fully. He started leaving butterfly kisses on her neck leaving a trail until he reached one of her breasts. He took it into his mouth and sucked at the nipple.

Sakura grabbed the sheets and moaned in pleasure. She arched her back, wanting to feel more of him. When he moved to the other breast she moved one of her hands down to his erection storking it, getting another groan out of him. Once Gaara was satisfied with his work he got off of her slightly to look at her face. Her hair was a disheveled mess, scattered beautifully on his pillow, her breathing was eratic with her chest heaving up and down due to the lack of breath she had, her lips swollen, and little hickies scattered on her body but mostly her neck and collarbone.

"Please don't stop." Sakura said looking Gaara in the eyes, hers were full of lust and pleasure he supplied to her. He agreed by ripping off her panties. He was pleased to find them wet and stuck one of his fingers in her thrusting it at a slow pace. She joined in wanting more. He stuck another finger in going a little faster, she still kept up. He stuck in another going faster and making her moan. He wanted her begging. He picked up the pace and she could no longer keep up, so she gripped the sheets as the pleasure and heat flowed through her. She felt as if she was going to explode and after a couple of thrusts later she came right into his hand.

"Gaara!" She screamed when she came. Gaara took his fingers out of her and licked her juices that had gotton on them.

"Delicious." He said still licking his fingers. Sakura brought her hands to his boxers and discarded them leaving him fully exposed. She gasped at his length and he smirked at her reaction. He grabbed her hands and put them above her head with one hand, massaging her breast again with the other. "I want you to beg for it."

"N-no" She protested followed by a moan when he opened her legs and postioned himself at her opening but not entering. He bent down and whispered in her ear.

"I know you want it." He said his breath fanning over the shell of her ear before he nibbled at it. Sakura whimpered slightly.

"Please." She said softly.

"Please what?" Gaara asked innocently.

"Take me dammit!" Sakura shouted and Gaara nodded.

"Its going to hurt, I'll try to be as gentle as possible." Gaara said as he entered her slowly and broke her barrier. She cried out in pain and tears streamed down her face. He kissed her and just stayed inside of her so she could get used to his size. When she nodded for him to continue he took it slow and watched as her face contorted from pain to pleasure.

"Faster, Gaara, faster." She breathed and he complied by thrusting faster and faster, she tried to keep up but found it impossible so she just grabbed onto his hair and wrapped her legs around his waist, to give him better access.

"Oh Kami, Gaara!" She shouted as she once again hit her climax, Gaara knew he was reaching his as well and with a couple powerful thrusts and a strong bit on her neck his seed filled her as he shouted her name as well. He pulled out and got off of her laying on the bed. He pulled her to him as she cuddled to his side. He took a look at her and saw a mark on her neck. Well one of the many marks, but this one was special. It marked her as his. She was officially his mate and the mark from his bite was proof of it.

"You know Gaara." Sakura spoke leaning on her elbow looking at him. He nodded for her to continue and she did. "I had doubts about the wedding but now I know everything is going to be okay." She finished cuddling back into him.

"Yeah me too, Sakura me too." Gaara agreed thinking about his own doubts.

"I love you Gaara." Sakura whispered as sleep overcame her, but not before she heard Gaara say,

"I love you too Sakura." Gaara watched as her breath evened out indicating that she was indeed asleep. Gaara sighed and looked at the angel cuddled against him. She was his angel and he was her demon. He didn't think it was fair that he was getting someone like her after all he did. Demons don't deserve angels, and yet he got one. She brought him into the light, and yet he is bringing her into the darkness. Gaara frowned, her being with him was hurting her, bringing her down with him. Broken out of his thoughts by the voice of the angel next to him.

"Go to sleep Gaara." Sakura said.

"But how did you?"

"Your squeezing me too tight." Sakura replied and he loosened his grip. "Care to tell me what's wrong?" She asked.

"Sakura, I don't want you to be like me, I don't want to drag you into the darkness just because your with me. With a demon." Gaara stated turning his head away from her.

"Gaara your not even in the darkness, how can you drag me there?" Gaara looked at her face and saw her smile. He smiled with her.

"See, demons don't smile like that, so you can't be one." Sakura said kissing his forehead right where his kanji lies. "All you needed was some love." Sakura said motioning to his kanji. Sakura yawned and Gaara kissed the crown of her head.

"Go to sleep Sakura." Gaara said gently and Sakura just nodded before snuggling back into his chest. Her breathing evened out again as she listened to the beat of his heart. The heart that she held in her hand just like she held his. Gaara too gave into the sleep that was overcoming his being. Thoughts of Sakura, and the wedding. But both of them were to be in for a surprise soon. Whether it would be good or bad all depends on them.

**Me: So I wasn't planning on writing a lemon but it just seemed to fit. Please tell me what you think because this is my first lemon and I want to know if it was good or sucked.**

**Naruto: So whats the surprise?**

**Me: If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise.**

**Naruto: Aww.**

**Temari: I can't wait until the wedding!**

**Me: That's in the next chapter!**

**Temari: Review!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Me: Hey people! Another chapter up and ready for the holidays. I wish you all a Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukkah, or whatever else you celebrate! I don't own Naruto and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Me: To ellie_23: Thanks for your suggestion I'll keep it in mind, thanks for your review, they are always appreciated!

_Recap:_

"_See, demons don't smile like that, so you can't be one." Sakura said kissing his forehead right where his kanji lies. "All you needed was some love." Sakura said motioning to his kanji. Sakura yawned and Gaara kissed the crown of her head._

"_Go to sleep Sakura." Gaara said gently and Sakura just nodded before snuggling back into his chest. Her breathing evened out again as she listened to the beat of his heart. The heart that she held in her hand just like she held his. Gaara too gave into the sleep that was overcoming his being. Thoughts of Sakura, the wedding. But both of them were to be in for a surprise soon. Whether it would be good or bad all depends on them._

_End Recap_

"How much longer?" asked an impatient blonde.

"Ino calm down we're almost there." Kankuro said.(he was their guide through the desert)

"Okay, I'm just excited." Ino stated smiling at him, he smiled back. Ino then slowed down to reach the rest of the girls. "And I'm jealous Forehead is getting married first. They were barely even a couple for Kami's sake!"

"Well they did know each other for a while, and there feelings weren't just one sided like mine and Hinata's were so its understandable." Tenten stated.

"Yeah you and Kankuro knew each other the least as well." Hinata added.

"Well thanks for agreeing I guess its something only me and Forehead can understand." Ino sighed. "But don't you guys wish your men would propose?"

"Yeah." They said sighing. Meanwhile the guys were on a simlilar topic.

"I still can't believe my brother proposed!" Kankuro said.

"They loved each other for a while now, its not that much of a surprise." Shikamaru replied lazily.

"But my brother is never so decisive when it comes to love." Kankuro explained. "Back in the day I didn't even think that word was in his vocabulary, and now he's getting married before us all!"

"Proposing is too troublesome."

"You think you got it hard try getting an agreement out of Lord Hyuga (sp?) at this rate I'll never be able to." Naruto stated. The gates got into view and blurs of color and dust flew past the boys.

"Troublesome women." Shikamaru said picking up the pace and the others copied.

At the Gate…

"What's that?" Sakura questioned pointing to a cloud of dust that was moving in their direction. Gaara just shrugged. "Your real hel—

Sakura was tackled to the ground getting Gaara on high alert, until he heard—

"Get off me Pig!" Sakura yelled. Gaara chuckled, it was just their friends from Konoha.

"No way Forehead!" Ino shouted back.

"Fine see if I give you a place to stay with a shower and a hottub." Sakura countered.

"Pfft, Kankuro wouldn't let that happen."

"Yeah cause Kankuro really has power over me." Sakura said sarcastically.

"Its his house." Ino defended.

"Kazekage mansion to be exact."

"So?"

"Kazekage's Lady-to-be." Sakura said smugly motioning to herself.

"Fine." Ino huffed and got up. "I still can't believe your getting married first!"

"Its okay Ino, neither did I." Sakura comforted. "Until that is you started dating Kanky, you have a better chance of his barbies asking you then him!"

"Aw come on Sakura that's not cool, don't bring them into this." Kankuro said bringing the rest of the group with him. The group started laughing, and Kankuro realized what he just said. "They're not barbies! They're puppets! P-U-P-P-E-T-S!" Kankuro shouted.

"Calm down Kanky I was joking." Sakura said still giggling slightly. Sakura took a look at the group, and let me tell you, they looked like hobo's asking for food. Sakura's eyes landed on Naruto and he was giving her a puppy dog pout, holding his arms out in front of him. Sakura giggled and ran to him, going into his embrace.

"I missed you too Naru-chan." Sakura said backing out a bit. "You know it was a lot more fun when you were shorter than me and I could ruffle your hair."

"Sorry Saku, not happening." Naruto chuckled, ruffling her hair, causing Sakura to pout. Everyone laughed at her expression.

"So Akatsuki is coming with Tsunade then?"

"Yup." Naruto stated.

"Okay let's get you guys cleaned up, you look horrible." Sakura said returning to Gaara's side, them leading the way with Sakura leaning slightly against Gaara and Gaara's arm around her waist.

They arrived at the mansion and everyone cleaned up who needed to. They all received a room to share with their significant other, then met in the dining room for lunch. After lunch the girls met in the living room.

"So Sakura." Ino started staring at her expectingly.

"What?" Sakura asked as all the girls in the room stared at her.

"When do you plan on having your bachelorette party?" Ino finished.

"Never." Sakura said glaring at all of them, daring them to defy her.

"Geez, Forehead, I knew you weren't any fun but no party?" Ino insulted.

"I don't need something else on my list of things to do. Besides those are completely pointless, if you want an excuse to have some fun you have one."

"You can't have a bachelorette party without the bride-to-be." Ino explained.

"Well then I guess you have to wait for your own wedding then Piggy." Sakura said walking out of the room.

"Who knows when that will be!" Ino shouted after her. "She acts like she's going to cheat on Gaara, they have barely even been couple much less sealing the deal."

"She does have a lot on her plate." Temari insisted. "That and she always wanted a small wedding but the whole village will be attending hers."

"Really?" Ino inquired.

"She's not just marrying Gaara, she's marrying Gaara the Kazekage of Suna." Temari confirmed.

"Oh yeah forgot about that." Ino said sheepishly.

In The Kitchen (same time as girl's conversation.)…

"Gaara are you having a bachelor party?" Naruto asked.

"Gaara, having a party? Ha yeah right." Kankuro said. Gaara glared at Kankuro.

"Sakura's probably having a bachelorette party." Naruto said knowingly, **'It would not be smart of her.' Shukaku said angered. **_'Sakura always throws parties though.' _**'Well then I will have to change her mind.' **Gaara disappeared in a whirl of sand in search of his mate. He waited in their bedroom for her to enter, after about 2 minutes Gaara or rather Shukaku got impatient and headed to the door, but right as he was about to open it Sakura stepped in. She saw Gaara and smiled.

"Hey Gaara." She greeted, but then noticed something was off before she could ponder it more Gaara spoke.

"Does the word _mate_ mean anything to you?" Gaara asked. _'that's not his voice.' _Sakura thought.

"What are you talking about Shukaku?" Sakura said glaring.

"I asked you a question, depending on your answer will allow me to answer yours." Shukaku stated.

"How about you tell me why the hell you ask me that kind of quesiton out of no where? Then just maybe I'll answer it."

"It's not good to mess with a demon Sakura-_chan_." Sakura rolled her eyes and flopped down on the bed.

"This is just what I need, Ino trying to make me have a stupid bachelorette party I don't want, and now a stupid demon asking me questions out of no where." Sakura mumbled to herself, but with Shukaku's ears, he heard it.

"Your not having a bachelorette party?" Shukaku asked. Sakura looked up at him and shook her head.

"No, it wouldn't feel right." Sakura answered.

"Hn. Stupid demon." Gaara said, indicating he was back in control of his voice.

"What was that about?" Sakura asked.

"He didn't want other men he doesn't know touching you, demons are very territorial and possessive, they don't like people tryig to take what's theirs and now that includes you." Gaara explained. Sakura nodded.

"Well that explains the questions." Sakura said.

"I have to get back to work, but I'll see you later tonight, alright?" Gaara told her.

"Yeah." Sakura said getting off the bed giving him a quick kiss. He left the room and she went back on the bed, drifitng off to sleep to ease her busy mind.

"What do you mean?!" Ino asked snappishly. Sakura rolled around trying to return to the land of slumber.

"Well, I don't know if you guys should know." Naruto answered unsure.

"You bring it up then you refuse to answer! What is going on with Gaara and Sakura." Ino yelled. Sakura growled. _'so much for more sleep.' _**'after last nights activities we actually need it.' **_'what are they yelling at that is so important.' _**'find out.' ** Sakura threw off the covers and walked toward the stairs to listen to the commotion going on downstairs.

"I just thought it was odd that they both weren't having a party is all." Naruto defended.

"No you said and I quote, 'Don't you think its strange that neither Gaara nor Sakura are having a bachelor/bachelorette party? I wonder wh—oh.' You know something we don't now tell us." Ino demanded.

"Its their business and I could be wrong." Naruto said, "You always say I'm stupid anyway, so why would you think what I think is right?"

"Because, I don't like other people knowing stuff I don't know." Ino stated. "Besides your due to be right again anyway, this could be that time."

"I told you its none of my business to tell, ask them." Naruto said. _'do you think he knows?' _**'who knows, he might he is smarter and more deductive then people give him credit for.' **_' well let's find out for sure.' _ Sakura did some hand signs and Naruto and her disappeared in a poof of smoke so as to not look suspiscious with her usual cherry blossoms.

"Where did he go?" Kankuro asked. Meanwhile Sakura and Naruto were outside the house.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked then hugged her. "Thank you for getting me out of there! But how did you know?"

"I heard Ino yelling so I listened by the stairs." Sakura replied, "But what do you think happened?" Sakura asked, Naruto looked unsure but sighed and began his response.

"I think you and Gaara are mates."

"How do you figure?" Sakura asked not letting on that they were.

"Well we were talking in the kitchen, then I said that you were probably having a bachelorette party, there was silence and then he disappeared in his sand. I just know that demons get possessive and stuff so it would make sense. Plus is that a mark on your neck?" Naruto finished.

"When did you?" Sakura asked covering her neck. "Is it really that noticeable?"

"Just now and no but I'm a demon too, I have stronger senses than most people." Naruto answered then smirked, "So you guys are mates then huh?"

"Maybe." Sakura said turning away. Naruto put an arm around her neck.

"Its okay Sakura, I won't tell anybody."

"Thanks Naruto." Sakura said hugging him.

"Anything for my lil Sis." Naruto said ruffling her hair.

"But I'm older than you!"

"Yeah but I'm taller." Naruto said sticking out his tongue at her.

"Just what I need another older brother." Sakura said pouting.

"You know you like it." Naruto taunted.

"So." Sakura said walking back to the house, Naruto chuckled then followed her. Unfortunately they were bombarded with questions.

"What were you guys doing?" Kankuro asked.

"Sakura what is going on?" Temari asked.

"Naruto! How dare you leave with out telling me what I asked! Tell me." Ino demanded.

"Would someone like to fill me in on what the hell is going on that you guys feel the need to shout?" Gaara asked impatiently. Everyone turned to face him and the room became silent. "Oh now you guys decide to be silent well someone better start explaining before I kick you all out."

"That's not fair I wasn't even yelling!" Naruto whined loudly.

"You just did." Gaara said simply ignoring the blondes continued whines. "Well?"

"I think you have explaining for us." Temari insisted.

"For what?" Gaara asked and Sakura walked up to him and whispered in his ear, he immediately stiffened at the news but Sakura whispered in his ear again and he relaxed.

"Why does Sakura get to whisper in his ear?" Ino protested.

"Cause I can there is no law that prevents whispering you stupid pig." Sakura insulted.

"Well I want to know what is going on Forehead and you three," She pointed to Sakura, Gaara, and Naruto. "Know what I want to know."

"You ever consider its none of your business?" Sakura asked

"Then how come you told Naruto?" Ino asked. Gaara looked at Sakura shocked, Sakura looked back and began explaining.

"I didn't tell him, he found out on his own."

"No seriously" Ino said.

"I am serious, you guys just don't give Naruto enough credit, he sees more than people think." Sakura said smiling at Naruto and then punched him lightly on the arm, "Too bad, sometimes he also doesn't see as much as people think."

"Aww come on Sakura!" Naruto mocked whined "If I wasn't like that I wouldn't need you then." He teased.

"No, you would just need me less. Cause everyone needs their sister." Sakura said hugging him.

"Yeah I guess your right." Naruto said ruffling her hair again. "Cause without you I wouldn't be able to do that." They just laughed at each other. _'haha plan to distract and switch subjects success!' _Sakura thought. A cough brought them out of her thoughts and she turned to see Gaara looked irritated at them.

Obviously he didn't like how long her and Naruto hugged or are still hugging. They separated and both rubbed their hand behind their head laughing sheepishly. Sakura looked at Gaara and saw him in a panda costume holding his arms out with big puppy eyes as if begging for her to let him hold her. _'Okay so maybe its just me that is picturing it but a girl can dream right?' _Sakura embraced him quickly and he sighed and returned it, holding her to him.

Day of the Wedding…

Gaara was pacing in front of the alter, well not pacing because he would look weird but panicing and pacing in his head. He hadn't seen Sakura at all yesterday, his sister saying he wasn't allowed to see her until the wedding or something. Not exactly what Shukaku or himself actually, wanted to hear but he agreed to it nonetheless. But so help him if someone doesn't start this wedding soon so he can see Sakura he will destroy something or someone soon.

Sakura wasn't doing much better, she had a hell of a time trying to sleep thanks to the lack of heat Gaara gave her when they slept together (just in the same bed not that). And waking up early to get all this stuff done like her make-up, getting on her dress, hair, and waiting for her bridesmaids and stuff to get ready. And here she was waiting for the damn thing to start. She had been waiting for her 'father' AKA Kakashi to walk her up the isle and stuff and he surprisingly was only 10 minutes late which is good for him. But he wasn't the reason why they weren't starting, so why on earth weren't they starting? She had no clue, she was just waiting for some unknown reason. And its been twice as long as she had to wait for Kakashi. She just wanted to get this damn wedding over with because she was having trouble with her stomach. She would have to ask Tsunade to give her a check-up later.

Finally the music started and Tenten and Neji walked down the isle, followed by Shikamaru and Temari and then Kankuro and Ino, then the best man and maid of honor otherwise known as Naruto and Hinata. They were closest to the bride and groom so they were chosen.

Gaara was looking down the isle the whole time waiting for Sakura to come in view. Finally he saw Kakashi's hair pop out slightly then finally Sakura. Gaara was blown away by how she looked. Her hair was up in some complex bun some bangs framing her face, a veil was worn as well. Her dress was white strapless flowing down to her feet but fit her curves nicely in the right places puffing out at her waist. It was simple but Sakura made it look beautiful. Gaara looked down at her neck and noticed her necklace. The one he had given to her except a white chain instead of the black one it was on. It stuck out a lot and he was sure Temari or Ino didn't want her wearing it but he was glad she did. She didn't have much make-up on more of just a natural look which again he was glad for. Of course his favorite part of her was her eyes, those beautiful emerald jems shining with joy, matching her beautiful smile. She was perfect to him, and soon or at least in the human sense she was his. Which he liked, the more ways to claim her as his the better for him as he thought.

She arrived down the isle and Kakashi gave her to Gaara before going to his seat. The priest began but Gaara was really listening to any of it just waiting for the part where he says 'I do' and is able to leave. They said their vows and the priest went on speaking to Gaara as he pretended to listen. Although his ears perked up when he heard,

"…till death do you part?" the priest finished.

"I do." Gaara said smiling at Sakura. The priest nodded and turned to Sakura asking her the same thing as the two stared into each others eyes. The priest finished and Sakura replied,

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said to Gaara, and he didn't need to be told twice. Gaara grabbed a hold of Sakura and kissed her. It was gentle and sweet, pouring his love into it but not his lust. They pulled apart and the crowd cheered. Gaara pulled her to him putting an arm around her waist as they walked down the isle into the limo outside. As soon as they got in Gaara asked her,

"Was it so bad?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked confused.

"Having a big wedding." Gaara elaborated.

"No, actually I didn't realize they were all there until they clapped. I guess my mind was stuck on you." Sakura answered. Gaara pulled her on his lap.

"Right where it should be." Gaara said kissing her again.

"So why did we get a limo when the party is at the mansion?" Sakura asked.

"Because we are not going straight to the party were going to stop somewhere first." Gaara answered.

"And that would be?"

"In due time love, in due time." Gaara said as he kissed her again. "How I spent a whole day without you I'll never know."

Me: I hope you like this chapter! They are finally married yay!!!

Temari: Yay! Neices and Nephews!!!

Me: What about Kankuro?

Temari: I don't want to even see what kind of kids he produces, they could be barbie loving freaks [shivers] I do not need more Kankuro's running around.

Me: Point taken. Anyways I am the bringer of good news!

Temari: what?

Me: This story is going to be longer! I thought I only had a couple chapters left and that was like two chapters ago, but I added in something that is extending the story! WOOT WOOT!! Lol so get ready for more GaaSaku-ness!

Temari: REVIEW!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: Heres another chapter, but its kinda a filler so…**

**Naruto: Nice.**

**Me: Well theres another lemon in it, and I tried to take the advice people gave me but I still don't think I did it [sigh]. Oh well I'm too lazy to fix it. I don't own Naruto and now ENJOY!**

_Recap_

"_So why did we get a limo when the party is at the mansion?" Sakura asked._

"_Because we are not going straight to the party were going to stop somewhere first." Gaara answered._

"_And that would be?"_

"_In due time love, in due time." Gaara said as he kissed her again. "How I spent a whole day without you I'll never know."_

_End Recap_

The limo stopped and Gaara got out then helped Sakura out. Sakura looked around and noticed they were in front of a hotel.

"You just couldn't wait could you?" Sakura teased.

"Why my _Cherry_ what ever do you mean?" Gaara asked

"oh yeah like you don't know." Sakura said rolling her eyes walking in the hotel, Gaara smirked and followed behind her. Sakura was sitting in a chair in the lobby waiting for Gaara, while he went to the front desk and checked in. Gaara motioned for Sakura to follow him and proceeded to the elevator, Sakura following a little ways behind him. The elevator stopped and the couple exited, Gaara leading the way. They stopped in front of a door that said 'Imperial Suite' and Gaara used the key and opened the door.

"Well what do you think?" Gaara said as they walked in.

"Its beautiful." Sakura said in awe taking in the sights of the room. [to lazy to describe it so use your imagination]

"Glad you like it but that's not what we are here for." Gaara said leaving the room.

"Geez, it would be nice to know what we are here for." Sakura mumbled after he left only to see him return with a towel tossing it to her. "What is this for?"

"Do you want your surprise or not?" Gaara asked

"I do but it would be a lot easier for me to understand what I'm doing if you told me what's going on." Sakura said.

"Change." Gaara demanded motioning to the towel.

"Yes, master." Sakura teased before going into the bathroom to change. _'If he wanted to get it on he could at least tell me.' _**'maybe he doesn't?' **_'oh yes cause you sound so sure, but maybe he doesn't. God I hate surprises.' _**'unless we are the ones dishing them out.' **_'true'_ Sakura exited the bathroom clad in the towel and noticed Gaara was only wearing a towel as well.

"Can I know now?"

"Nope." Gaara said then motioned for her to lay down on some table. Sakura wasn't quite sure because she couldn't see all of it seeing how it was in the other room. Sakura sighed and did as told. When she got in the room she noticed it was a massage table.

"A massage?" Sakura asked.

"Do you want it or not?" Gaara asked. Sakura responded by laying down on the table un-wrapping the towel leaving her back bare. Gaara's eyes widened slightly and Sakura giggled.

"You haven't done this before have you?" Sakura stated rather than asked.

"Well excuse me, who is the masseuse?"

"My apologizes master masseuse." Sakura mocked. Gaara ignored it and began the massage by diming the lights and lighting candles, oiled up her back and his hands and began rubbing. Moving his hands up and down her back in slow movements, kneading the muscles in her neck. Sakura let out a moan of pleasure and Gaara smirked. He worked his way back down and stopped and worked on her lower back. Sakura shivered at the feel of his hands on her skin. Everywhere he touched burned and a familiar pool of heat began to form in her lower body. Gaara made his massage more sensual getting more moans out of Sakura. _'oh this is how he wants to play? Fine.' _Sakura thought before changing her postion so she was on top of him straddling his waist.

Sakura noticed Gaara's eyes roaming her body and with that she knew she lost her towel completely. Sakura took the opportunity while Gaara was distracted and reached for his towel, 'accidently' brushing her hand against him. Gaara stiffened at the contact and felt himself growing hard. Sakura yanked the towel off and threw it aside, the went for Gaara's neck. Gaara felt her kissing his neck and groaned as she gently bit down and continued agonizingly-to him at least- slow to his ear. She played with his ear lob a little bit; Sakura let her tongue play with his ear lob before nibbling it then moving to the shell of his ear.

"My turn." Gaara heard her whisper seductively in his ear before continuing her ministrations on his body. As her mouth continued leaving love bites and butterfly kisses on his neck and collarbone she ground herself against his erection causing Gaara to moan. He felt Sakura smirk against his neck obviously proud of what she did. Sakura's hands were roaming his chest, tracing his abs all the while sneaking lower and lower, every once and a while brushing his erection.

Sakura lifted her head away from his neck and began to kiss him, forcing her tongue into his mouth massage his tongue with hers. Their tongues began to battle and Sakure ground against him again and Gaara growled, flipped them again so he was on top and held her hands abover her head with one hand. Sakura frowned and looked at him to see him smirking now.

"Times up." Gaara said huskily as his free hand began to massage her breast as he crashed his lips to hers, nibbling her bottom lip. Sakura moaned again and Gaara plunged his tongue in her mouth; their tongues finished their previous battle Gaara being the victor. Gaara then started kissing her neck and let her hands free from his hold. As soon as her hands were free Sakura moved one to play with his red locks and the other roaming his back. Gaara now working on Sakura's collarbone moved his free hand down and thrust one of his fingers in, getting a gasp from Sakura. He added a second one and Sakura crashed her lips against his. Pulling apart to breathe Gaara took out his fingers and positioned himself at her entrance, entering in a quick thrust; Gaara decided to make her beg and thrust in slowly.

Sakura growled at the pace he set and moved her hips to speed things up, but Gaara wasn't having it and pulled out. Ragged breaths came from Sakura and Gaara smirked.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Gaara asked mocking obliviousness.

"I hate you right now." Sakura said inbetween breaths, moaning as he entered again at the same slow pace. "F-faster." Sakura breathed out wrapping her legs around his waist to keep him there. Gaara obliged picking up his pace but still not fast enough for Sakura's liking.

"G-Gaara." Sakura shouted in frustration going faster and building up the friction between them; sweat glistening their bodies. Not quite getting what he wanted but unable to stop he thrusted faster. Sakura knew she was coming soon and so did Gaara as he felt her walls begin to close on him.

"Gaara!" Sakrua shouted coming back down from her high, her walls completely closed on him and with one final powerful thrust his seed spilled into her then pulling out of her.

"Sakura." Gaara grunted pulling her on top of him and laying down to catch their breath. After lying there just basking in each others presence Sakura finally spoke.

"We have to get going." Sakura said.

"I know, but they can wait." Gaara responded holding her tighter as to show her she wasn't going anywhere. Sakura giggled.

"Worn out already?" Sakura teased.

"Is that a challenge?" Gaara asked.

At the Party…

"How do they not show up for a party thrown for them?" Kankuro asked laughing.

"I don't know but if they don't show soon they will feel my wrath! I did not spend days trying to throw the perfect party for them not to show up!" Temari yelled.

"Why did they leave anyway? I mean the wedding and the party are in the same house." Tenten asked. Naruto smiled having a good idea on what the new couple was doing. He looked at Hinata and sighed. _'Someday' _Naruto thought and hugged her to him. She looked at him and smiled, in which he returned. The doors opened and everyone looked towards the disruption. The newlyweds entered and smiled.

"And just where were you two?" Temari demanded as the couple reached their friends.

"One of a kind spa treatment." Sakura said smiling and resting her head on Gaara's shoulder. Gaara smiled at her, both not letting on what really went down. Naruto tried not to laugh and Sakura looked at him, glaring but only half-heartedly; she herself wanted to laugh as their group of friends bought to what she said. It wasn't a lie it just wasn't the whole truth.

"Well its about time you two decide to grace us with your presence." Temari said still slightly angry at them. "Now the dinner can begin." Temari said.

So the party was a hit. Pictures were taken with just about everyone getting in one with the couple. At dinner every table held a note and a bell, the note saying everytime the bell was rung the couple had to kiss. Let's just say they did a lot of kissing. Toasts were done, most of them short and sweet since a lot of them were made. They also had the dances,couples first dance, father/daughter ect…The cake was cut and this was probably one of Sakura's favorite moments.

Flashback

"_Time to cut the cake." Temari barked pushing the couple to the cake. Sakura picked up the knife and Gaara placed his hand over hers. They cut the pieces pretty fast and did were about to feed each other. Gaara stuck his fork by Sakura's mouth and she opened her mouth to accept it. But when it was Sakura's turn, she accidently lost her fork and had to use her hands. Pinching some of the cake Sakura began bringing her hands toward Gaara's mouth, he opened awaiting the cake but Sakura brought her hand upwards missing his mouth and hitting his nose. Frosting and crumbs still stuck to his face along with a scowl, Sakura leaned in and licked it off. _

"_That is some good cake!" Sakura exclaimed smiling. Gaara not wanting to start a figt with the cake let it go and just glared at her._

"_You got some left on your face." Sakura teased. _

_End flashback._

The bouqeut was thrown and caught by an unexpecting Hinata.

Flashback

_Temari had gathered all the girls who were not married on the dance floor. Sakura stood in front of them with the bouquet and blindfolded. Hinata in the mean time was in the middle of kissing Naruto before she was about to go into the group. She was still range of the group though. _

"_Alright Gaara spin her a couple of times!" Temari shouted amoungst the girls. Gaara spun her about three times then stopped, Sakura threw the bouquet up. Naruto and Hinata broke apart to breath and as Hinata turned to hurry and get in the group the bouquet landed right in her hands. Hinata looked down at the bouquet and heard the shouts of those around her. Sakura who had taken off her blindfold came over to her._

"_Looks like you and Naruto are next Hinata." Sakura teased. Naruto still being so close smiled and picked Hinata up and spun her around._

_End Flashback._

"Okay people, time for the garter toss." Temari said over the microphone. "I am going to need the lovely newlywed couple and all non married men to the dance floor!" People did as told and Sakura was sitting in a chair Gaara behind her.

"What exactly are we doing?" Gaara asked.

"I am not doing anything, you are getting the garter I'm wearing and then throwing it like I did the bouquet." Sakura said.

"And where is the garter?" Gaara asked, but before Sakura could answer Temari came over to him.

"Remember you have to use your mouth to get it." Temari said then motioned for him to kneel infront of Sakura.

"Its under my dress you'll see it, its red." Sakura whispered to him, he nodded and when Temari told him to go he lifted up her dress enough so he could get in but not enough so people could see. Deciding to play around a little bit, Gaara began kissing his way up to the garter. Sakura held in her gasp as she felt him kiss his way to the garter, getting near the sensitive skin off her inner thighs. Finally he reached the garter, grabbed it with his teeth and came out from under her dress. He took it out of his mouth and flung it into the group. He noticed Sakura's glare and smirked. He definitely wouldn't mind doing that again. Suddenly they heard shouting and looked over at the group.

"I got it!" they heard what sounded like Naruto shout. Indeed it was Naruto because he came out of the group smiling waving the garter in front of him. Sakura smiled and began walking towards him.

"You know Naruto, this is your perfect opportunity." Sakura said still smiling.

"For what?" Naruto asked now confused.

"You caught the garter and Hinata caught the bouquet. Its fate that you two will be the next to tie the knot." Sakura explained and giggling as Naruto's eyes grew wide as Sakura's words sunk in. "Try not to keep her waiting to long." Sakura said standing on her tip toes and ruffling his hair before walking back to Gaara. Naruto immediately followed.

"You guys got to help me!" Naruto said.

"With what?" Gaara asked confused, Sakura had a knowing smirk on her face.

"I'm not good with timing, I need help for when I propose to Hinata." Naruto explained looking at them with helpless eyes.

"I'll be happy to help Naruto, but I'm sure Gaara would be more help seeing how he already proposed before." Sakura said. "but I'll help with distracting Hinata or something." Naruto nodded then turned to Gaara eyes begging for assistance.

"Alright, I'll help. The first thing you need is to find a ring that you know Hinata will like." Naruto nodded.

"Thanks you guys I really appreciate this." Naruto said.

"No problem, but if you don't want Hinata to know you guys should probably talk in private while I take care of her because here she comes." Sakura said. The two nodded and walked off to another room. Hinata stopped in front of Sakura.

"Where are they going?" Hinata asked.

"Oh they had to go get something real quick." Sakura said "But while you wait lets dance!" Sakura said happily pulling Hinata with her on the dance floor, making Hinata forget about Naruto for the time being. Sakura smiled and thought about the upcoming events.

**Me: End!**

**Naruto: I'm going to get married to Hinata!**

**Me: Technically your just going to propose but yeah you are eventually.**

**Naruto: YAY!**

**Me: Anyways Review! They are always appreciated!**


	14. Chapter 14

Me: So the first part of this chapter is focused towards NaruHina for a little different swing of things. But it gets into the plot a little as well. So I hope you enjoy!Naruto: You mean I'm the star?

**Me: Kind of, just for the first part.**

**Naruto: Sweet boots! BluePanda doesn't own me!!!**

_Recap_

"_Alright, I'll help. The first thing you need is to find a ring that you know Hinata will like." Naruto nodded._

"_Thanks you guys I really appreciate this." Naruto said._

"_No problem, but if you don't want Hinata to know you guys should probably talk in private while I take care of her because here she comes." Sakura said. The two nodded and walked off to another room. Hinata stopped in front of Sakura._

"_Where are they going?" Hinata asked._

"_Oh they had to go get something real quick." Sakura said "But while you wait lets dance!" Sakura said happily pulling Hinata with her on the dance floor, making Hinata forget about Naruto for the time being. Sakura smiled and thought about the upcoming events._

End Recap

Sakura watched as her friend paced the room restlessly.

"Naruto calm down, okay?" Sakura said and Naruto stopped pacing to look at her, eyes scared and nervous.

"I don't know if I can do this." Naruto stated. Sakura put her hands on his shoulders and made him look directly into her eyes.

"Naruto, you can do this. Hinata will love it, you'll live happily ever after with 5 kids." Sakura told him but he still had doubts. "If you can't do this how do this how do you expect to become Hokage?" Sakura said pulling her trump card. Naruto's looked at her then nodded.

"Your right Sakura." Naruto said then a huge grin broke out on his face. "How can the greatest Hokage not be able to do something as easy as this?" Sakura smiled at him _'same old Naruto' _she thought.

"That's the old Naruto spirit!" Sakura shouted. "Now just take her out to lunch and—

"I got it covered Sakura. No ramen, be romantic—

"No be yourself. Hinata fell in love with your goofy, determined, idiot self; not some gentlemen. Sure that's nice if you act more gentlemen like but don't forget to just have fun with her. Make her laugh." Sakura told him.

"So I can get ramen?" Naruto asked.

"As long as you don't inhale it." Sakura smiled.

"Okay, I think I'm gonna take her to an early dinner, then watch the sunset." Naruto said.

"Wow Naruto you got it all planned out. That's sweet and I know just the place." Sakura said grabbing his arm and dragging him off. Too bad Hinata heard the last part and thought Naruto was taking Sakura out on a date. A tear fell down her face as she ran into her room and cried. _'on our date tonight I have to tell him its over.' _She thought.

When the duo got to where Sakura told him, Naruto stared in awe.

"Well?" Sakura asked

"Its perfect, the view is amazing." Naruto still amazed.

"Wait till sunset, the colors make it look ten times better." Sakura told him. Naruto looked at her and engulfed her in a hug. She felt tears soak her shirt, so she pulled back and saw he had tears coming down his face but his eyes shown with happiness.

"Thank you Sakura, for everything. I don't know if I could have done this without you, without my friends. Its going to be perfect I just know it."

"Anytime Naruto, you're my brother I just can't have you giving up the best thing that happened to you. Since me of course." Sakura teased as they both broke out in laughter. When they stopped laughing silence insued until Sakura broke it. "Well lets head back." And the two went back to the house Sakura went to check on her Kazekage and Naruto went to get ready for the date he had tonight. Hinata had stopped crying and also got ready.

4:30 that day…

Naruto was waiting downstairs for Hinata so they could head out to dinner. Still nervous he played with the hem of his shirt, finally footsteps were heard so he looked up. He face dropped as he saw it was just Sakura.

"Well thanks for the warm welcome." Sakura said arcastically "I only came to check to see if your ready and wish you good luck."

"Thanks but I got everything, I can't screw this up shes too important to me." Naruto said seriously. Sakura pinched his cheek.

"My little Naruto is growing up!" She said as if she was talking to a baby. Naruto grabbed her hand and laughed.

"Not funny Sakura." A smile upon his face. Sakura smiled at him in return.

"It got you to loosen up didn't it?" Sakura said. "Well I'll go check on Hinata for you." She finished before walking toward the stairs to Hinata's room. Reaching the door she knocked only opening the door when she heard a 'come in'

"Hey Hinata." Sakura said happily but Hinata turned and gave her a dry look.

"Hi."

"Something wrong?" Sakura asked confused at her friends behavior.

"I'm fine but, I have to go. I have a date." Hinata said before leaving the room. Sakura just watched as Hinata left the room as her brow furrowed.

"What was that about?" Sakura asked to no one. She shrugged and left. Naruto in the mean time smiled as Hinata came down the stairs. A fake smile was on her face as she descended.

"Are you ready Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She responded. The date consisted of a meal, a walk, and then the sunset. Hinata tried as hard as she could to not laugh at him, but she couldn't help it. As much as she didn't want to have a good time, she did. This was not how it was supposed to be! On the walk she shivered and he gave her his coat. Hinata smiled at him and gave a small thank you, then mentally cursed herself because she was supposed to let him go. When they reached the spot Sakura had shown him, the sun was beginning to set. Hinata looked around her and gasped. She never saw something like this in her life. It was beautiful.

"You like it?" Naruto asked her smiling at her expression.

"Its gorgeous, the view is spectacular." Hinata said in awe. Naruto then stood in her view and got down on one knee. Hinata gasped again. Naruto held her hand and took a small box out of his pocket, opened it and popped the question.

"Will you marry me Hinata?" He asked, and Hinata just stared not knowing what to do. Tears came down her cheeks, this was her dream; to have Naruto propose. But she couldn't take it, not after she found out what she did. He was cheating on her with her best friend who was married no less!

"I can't!" Hinata cried out, yanking her hand out of his grasp. Naruto stood up in shock.

"Why?" He asked and Hinata almost lost it at how heart broken he sounded. She should be the one who should be asking him that!

"Why did you cheat on me?!" Hinata spit back. Naruto was shocked once again.

"What are you talking about? When?" Naruto asked confused.

"Today with Sakura! I heard what she said 'Wow Naruto you got it all planned out. That's sweet and I know just the place.' Then she dragged you off somewhere so you could be by yourselves." Naruto's eyes widened and he stopped Hinata from walking away.

"Hinata, Sakura was just showing me this place so we could watch the sunset together. We didn't do anything. She was just trying to help me get over my nerves about asking you." Naruto explained. "I would never do that to you, your too important." Hinata looked at him, some tears still rolling down her face. His face was sad, almost lonely looking.

"Really?" Hinata asked unsure.

"Really. Sure Sakura is important to me but she'll never be more than a sister to me. You're the one I want to spend my life with, not her. Besides Sakura can't be cheating because shes already mated to Gaara, and would die if he found out." Naruto told her, making her gasp again.

"Wait they're mates?!" Hinata asked. Naruto covered his mouth not believing he just blew their secret.

"Um, yeah…" Naruto said sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "Please don't tell anyone, Sakura will kill me if she found out I spilled her secret."

"I won't." Hinata said kissing him on the cheek. "Sorry about accusing you, I just thou—

"Its okay Hinata, it doesn't matter. As long as you believe me now." Naruto said grinning.

"Ask again." Hinata told him.

"Huh? Ask wh— Oh! Will you marry me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes!" Hinata said jumping into his arms as he spun around happily. Yes, this was one of the best days of her life. Her dream finally came true. When the new soon-to-be married couple returned, Sakura was their waiting expectingly.

"Well? Is this the new Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki or not?" Sakura asked with a smile on her face. Hinata showed her the ring on her finger and Sakura jumped up and hugged her. "Congradulations Hinata! Naruto!" Hinata pulled away and smiled.

"It wasn't the way I planned but, it was perfect either way." Naruto said.

"I can't wait for the wedding!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You just got done with yours, Sakura." Naruto said.

"Yeah but this gives me an excuse to see you guys more! Plus I love weddings!" The couple laughed at her and Sakura joined in. Truth was they couldn't wait for their wedding either.

2 months later

"I can't believe their wedding is almost here!" Sakura said happily. Gaara just sighed. _'she's been like this for a week.' _**'yeah but she misses them, she's still not used to these long periods without them.' **_'true, maybe we should let her and my siblings go early. They had been wanting to see Shikamaru and Ino.' _**'how early?' **_'just a day, not even. They can leave in the morning and I'll leave after my duties are done for the day.' _**'okay she should be fine.'**

"Sakura." Gaara called causing her to focus her attention to him. "You and my siblings can leave tomorrow."

"What about you?" Sakura said unsure.

"I'll be leaving the same day just after my duties are over, you'll only be about half a day ahead of me." Gaara told her. She jumped into his embrace, her legs wrapped around his waist, arms around his neck and kissed him. She did this just about everytime something good happened or was excited. It didn't bother Gaara though, he liked it. He kissed her back sliding his tongue into her mouth as they begun their battle. He had to get it in now because even being away from Sakura for a couple of hours made him restless, and tense. He was attached to her a little more than he would like to admit. But he knew she felt the same way.

The next day…

Sakura and the siblings were out travelling through the desert. They had been out for about 9 hours. Taking short breaks earlier in the morning because it was too hot to stop mid-day because of the sun. But the sun was going down and they were reaching the forest, where they agreed they would rest and eat dinner. Another hour passed and they were at the forest and stopped. They set up a fire and cooked dinner that they caught earlier

"Maybe we should just wait for Gaara and sleep." Sakura suggested.

"Yeah sounds good." Kankuro agreed grabbing a fish out of the fire. Temari nodded and grabbed one as well, so did Sakura. They ate in silence just relaxing from the run they just did. After dinner they set up camp and immediately went to bed. Kakuro agreed to stay watch. But he was knocked out when two ninja put him in a genjutsu. He had gotten out of it only to be attacked by them right away, so they were free to do what they came to do.

Sakura woke feeling like she was moving, she opened her eyes to see she was in a wagon of sorts. They wagon or whatever she was in stopped and clothe doors were opened revieling her captors.

"So sleeping beauty is finally awake." One man said.

"Just in time to see her undoing." The other said and they both broke out into laughter.

"Such a shame to see such a fine piece of ass leave this world though." The first one said.

"Maybe we could play with her a little before killing her, eh Takeshi?" The second one said.

"I don't see the harm, Daisuke." The one called Takeshi responded grinning sadistically. Sakura had enough, pumped chakra into her fists, or tried to but found she was unable.

"Don't even try, we drained your chakra." Takeshi told her then brought her close and whispered in her ear. "And your little monster won't be able to help you."

"Who are you!" Sakura demanded.

"We are the ones you parents warned you about. Their killers." Daisuke stated, "Soon to be the ones that end your life as well." She couldn't attack them because she was tied up. She couldn't use her chakra either. Once again she was a sitting duck. _'why does this always happen to me?' _

Back at camp…

Gaara arrived to see, Kankuro knocked out and Temari just waking up. He couldn't sense Sakura, and he was pissed.

"What the hell happened to him?" Temari asked looking at Gaara. Gaara dumped water on him and Kankuro regained consciousness.

"What happened." Gaara demanded.

"I was attacked, the two said something about Sakura." Kankuro told him. "I'm sorry Gaara, I tried to fight them but I was still tired and I didn't bring my puppets."

"Its alright Kakuro." Gaara told him. "Its not your fault, but whoever took her will pay." Gaara growled, a dangerous aura around him. He began to sniff the air to catch a scent, he got hers and took off. The siblings followed soon after him.

Where Sakura is…

"You guys are cowards, why don't you fight like real ninjas." Sakura spat. Takeshi smacked her across the face.

"Your really pushing it."

"Oh I'm so scared." Sakura taunted. This time he grabbed her by her hair and threw her out of the cart and into a tree. Blood fell from her mouth and something in her stomach hurt. She felt like it was on fire, it soon travelled throughout her body. She was burning all over but she felt it. The power. A dark aura surrounded her. The men gasped in shock. The binds around her feet and hands burnt and she was free. _'where is this coming from?' _**'I don't know, something is giving you chakra.' **_'it started in my stomach or somewhere by my stomach.' _**'maybe the fish was spicier than you thought.' **_'shut up it wasn't the fish, whatever just let me finish these guys off.' _

"Now what are you two going to do now that you actually have to fight me?" Sakura asked before punching the ground with a chakra infused fist, causing a small earthquake. They fell from the split of rocks and saw her charge at them another fist ready. Daisuke got out some kunai ready to hit her when she attacked Takeshi. She hit Takeshi but didn't have time to dodge the kunai as they came toward her. She braced herself for impact but it never came. She looked up to see sand. She looked around searching for Gaara, but couldn't find or even sense him. But then how?

"Impossible!" Daisuke said, looking at the sand. He also began looking around for Gaara. "How?!" He asked in disbelief. Sakura smirked and did some hand signs. Wiped some of the blood still on her mouth and put her hand on the ground.

"Summoning jutsu!" She shouted and a giant puff of smoke surrounded the field as Sakura stood on top of a giant white tiger.

With Gaara…

Suddenly the group felt a spark in chakra, but they didn't know whose. They feared that it was the ones that kidnapped Sakura and the group sped up to the source. Smoke soon welcomed them as they saw Sakura on top of a white tiger and one man dknocked out with the other stuggling to fight. Kunai were thrown and Sakura just stood there. Sand protected her again, and Gaara and his sibling stared in disbelief.

"Gaara are you doing that?" Kankuro asked.

"No." Gaara said not believing what he was seeing. Sand was around Sakura protecting her like it protected him when he was younger. It had a mind of its own but why was it protecting Sakura? Snapped out of his thoughts by the movement of Sakura's summon. She easily crushed her opponent, literally, and her summon disappeared. Sakura noticed them as she walked over.

"Sakura how did you control the sand like that?" Kankuro asked right away.

"I don't know." Sakura answered. "It just came, I was out of chakra and the guy threw me into a tree, then something around my stomach burned and it spread threw my body. It was chakra, but it wasn't mine. Then I began fighting and I was about to get hit and the sand came out of nowhere, protecting me. At first I thought it was Gaara, but I couldn't see or sense him."

"How did you just get a burst of chakra?" Temari asked.

"I don't know." Sakura replied. "I told you it wasn't mine or inners so I don't know where it came from." _'okay maybe I have a clue now but I don't want to say anything until I'm sure.' _**'what?' **_'you'll see.'_

"Okay that is just freaky." Kankuro said.

"Yeah well, freaky stuff seems to follow me everywhere. I mean take Sasuke for example."

"Good point." Kankuro said

"Well shall we leave?" Sakura asked. The group nodded, and they began their journey again. Gaara looking at Sakura almost the whole time. She knew something that she wasn't telling, and something about his demon has to be it. His sand just doesn't proctect some random person. So during their trip he asked his demon a few questions.

'_did the sand protect Sakura because we're mates?'_

'**no, it wouldn't do that, I've been trying to think of why. I haven't had a mate for about 2 centuries.'**

'_do you have any idea why that would happen?'_

'**I've been thinking about it but so far I can't think of anything.'**

'_well thanks for a load of nothing.' Gaara told him._

'**well excuse me, why don't you ask her, you said you knew she knows something she's not telling.' Shukaku snapped back.**

'_exactly why she won't tell me because she would have by now.'_

'**well then I guess you'll never know or wait until she tells you, cause I ain't telling you if I figure it out.'** Gaara came out of his thoughts done talking with his demon

2 days later…

Sakura was getting tired, they decided to run without rest, so they had been running for about 14 hours. Whatever gave her power before was slowing her down, because she felt pain in the same spot that she felt the burn. This just brought her thoughts and guess into even more realization. She needed to see Tsunade right away to see if she was right. The gate came into view and Sakura sped towards it, wanting to stop running and just sleep. The other three in the group just watched as the pink haired konoichi speed ahead of them towards the gate. They were tired too and stared in disbelief and the sudden burst of energy that came out of the pinkette. Even Gaara was tired but he had been running longer than them without the big rest they had that he hadn't.

"bed here I come!" Sakura exclaimed. She reached the gate, stopped by the guards who greeted her in which she returned. She told them the rest of her group was behind her and were coming shortly. They nodded and she sped off again. She ran to the tower to see Tsunade. She went past the secretary and Shizune and burst through the door. Immediately Tsunade lifted her head at the disturbance. When she saw her previous apprentice she smiled.

"Well hello Sakura, where is your hubby?" Tsunade teased.

"They were too slow and I wanted to ask you a favor." Sakura told her. Tsunade nodded for her to continue and Sakura told Tsunade her assumptions. Tsunade agreed to help her and they began right away. Right when they finished the sand siblings entered.

"How did you do that?" Kankuro asked in disbelief.

"What?" Sakura asked confused.

"Get that burst of energy and sprint off."

"Oh, well I guess it's a habit I picked up from Naruto, I always had to keep up with him to make sure he didn't do something too stupid. I used to hate it when he did that, I guess its just natural now." Sakura explained.

"Oh." Kankuro said

"Can we please get a room now! I need sleep!" Sakura said looking at Tsunade expectingly.

"Here." Tsunade said giving her a key, immediately Sakura took it and was about to sprint off when sand blocked the door way.

"Not this time." Gaara said smirking.

"Good idea." Sakura said giving a smirk of her own. "I forgot about this, it will save me the energy." Then Sakura disappeared in a whirl of cherry blossom petals. Gaara sighed before disappearing in a whirl of sand. The siblings did the same, except just smoke.

"Bed! Teacher, mother, secret lover." Sakura said rubbing the bed. Just then Gaara came into the room in a whirl of sand. Sakura was already getting under the covers as Gaara joined her, pulling her to his chest. Sleep, how he missed it. Sure he was an insomniac and two days was nothing normally but sleeping next to Sakura just gave him more insentive to sleep more often. So the two fell asleep cuddled together, just enjoying each others warmth and prescense.

Me: Well that's it!

**Sakura: I wonder what gave me that chakra.**

**Me: Oh you'll see, you'll see.**

**Gaara: How did my sand protect her?**

**Me: All these questions will be answered along with more in the next chapter so stay tuned! MWUAH HAHAHAHAHA (cough) I got to stop doing that. Well REVIEW!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter but I took a break last weekend, and was going to take a break this weekend as well since I have finals next week but I have a four day weekend because of two cold days! Yayness, except for the fact that the temperature is like 0 with a windchill of –30 (freezing in other words. Damn Wisconsin weather!) so I can't do much.**

**Me: Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter and I hope you know I don't own Naruto by now.**

_Recap_

_"Bed! Teacher, mother, secret lover." Sakura said rubbing the bed. Just then Gaara came into the room in a whirl of sand. Sakura was already getting under the covers as Gaara joined her, pulling her to his chest. Sleep, how he missed it. Sure he was an insomniac and two days was nothing normally but sleeping next to Sakura just gave him more insentive to sleep more often. So the two fell asleep cuddled together, just enjoying each others warmth and prescense._

_End Recap_

**3 Days later in Tsunade's office…**

"Sakura the results are in." Tsuande told her old apprentice.

"Well? Was I right?" Sakura asked curious.

"Yes! You are two months pregnant!! I'm going to have a grandchild!" Tsunade shouted excitedly. Sakura gasped and put a hand on her womb. She knew that she was, she just wanted to make sure the baby was fine. Ever since the fight the baby had been more active. She swore she felt it kick a few times. But since she was pregnant that also means that the baby has part of Shukaku in him/her. Sakura smiled, her child was already going to be a splendid ninja, she just knew it. Whatever her child turned out to be like she would love it, no matter what.

"Thank you for giving me the tests, I had a feeling so I had to make sure." Sakura said a hand still on her womb smiling while she looked at it. "I have to tell Gaara, he deserves to know, I've kinda been hiding it since our trip."

"What happened?" Tsunade asked. Sakura sighed and began to tell her what happened, how she found and killed her parents murderers, how the baby gave her chakra, and everything else. "I see, well I can already tell you its going to be a healthy baby, just take care of yourself Sakura."

"I will, now if you will excuse me I have to tell Gaara before I spill the beans and hears it from around town. Which means no telling anyone until I give you the okay!" Sakura warned. Tsuande nodded and smiled as she disappeared. Once Sakura was gone Tsunade grabbed a bottle of special sake and poured a glass before gulping it down. She grinned.

"Finally grandkids!" She shouted.

**To Gaara…**

'have you figured it out yet?'

'**didn't I tell you if I did find out I wouldn't tell you.' **

'I take that as a no. And now Sakura is gone again.'

'**maybe she wants to be alone.'**

'_maybe…' _Gaara let his thoughts drift and soon cherry blossoms were whirling around the room revealing Sakura.

"Hey Gaara!" She said happily smiling at him. Gaara just frowned at her.

"Sakura…" He said

"Whats wrong?" Sakura asked beginning to get worried.

"Your hiding something from me, you have been ever since we found you after your fight." Gaara told her, arms crossed around his chest as he stared at her intently. Sakura sighed and sat down on their bed looking him in the eye she began her explanation.

"Gaara, I'm sorry for not telling you, but I wasn't sure if I was right. I didn't want to start something if I was wrong."

"Well are you sure now. Either way I want to know, now." Gaara demanded.

"And what happens if I don't tell you." Sakura defied him. Gaara stalked over to her, pushed her down so she was laying down and crawled on top of her, straddling her.

"I have my ways of getting what I want." Gaara said smirking. Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"Well I was going to tell you anyway, but you had to get all demanding."

"So then tell me."

"Well let's see, I first started to think this when th—

"Stop beating around the bush and just get to the point." Gaara growled making Sakura giggle. _'Impatient as always.'_

"Well lets just say your going to be father." Sakura told him causing him to go wide eyed. Sakura noticed his eyes held excitement, happiness, love and…fear? Sakura frowned and realized what he was thinking. She pushed him off her and sat up looking down at his still shocked form.

"Gaara, its going to be alright." Sakura comforted rubbing her hands along his stomach finally deciding to play with his hair. "Whatever happens with this baby, I'll love him/her no matter what. I know you'll make sure just as much as I will that this baby doesn't turn out to have the childhood you had."

"I know…" Gaara trailed off thinking about something intently.

"What's on your mind, Panda-kun?"

"Its just…well what if die in childbirth like my mother did?" Gaara asked a hurt and scared look in his eyes. "I can't lose you Sakura." He said quietly grabbing a hold of her and pulling her to him. Sakura just let him, nuzzling her head against his chest.

"everything will be fine." She soothed. "Get some rest, let your mind digest what happened with some sleep."

"Will you stay?" Gaara asked like a lost child.

"Of course, I'm not going to leave you. Not now, not ever." Sakura said nuzzling him again. She heard him sigh in content before his breathing evened out signaling he was sleeping. Sakura smiled before drifting off to sleep as well.

**Next Day Aka the Day of the Wedding…**

Sakura woke up cuddled tightly to Gaara's chest, Gaara was still sleeping but his face looked peaceful. Sakura smiled and began playing with his hair. As she was playing with his hair, she looked at his love tattoo and immediately began tracing it with her fingers. When she was done she looked at the tattoo again and frowned thinking of all Gaara had to go through. _'If only I had been there instead of having to move.' _**'well there is nothing you can do about that except be with him now, which you are doing a hell of a job doing! Your already having his baby!' **_'yeah…' _Sakura thought bringing her hand to her womb.

"Why did you stop?" She heard a sleepy Gaara say, obviously just waking up. Sakura looked to him confused. "Playing with my hair. I liked it." He elaborated.

"I was just thinking." Sakura answered.

"Ah." Gaara said "Don't we have a wedding to get to?" Sakura looked at the clock and cursed.

"Yeah I totally forgot it was today!"

"You forgot your friends wedding. Tisk tisk Sakura." Gaara teased.

"Well I didn't even know what today was, how was I supposed to know it was the wedding if I didn't know it was Thursday?"

"Good point now lets go." Gaara said getting up and carrying her with him.

"Let me go!" Sakura protested beginning to struggle even though she knew it was pointless. Gaara just smirked at her as she mumbled things under her breath which went something like this "Stupid Panda…why me…controlling bastard." They reached the bathroom and Gaara let Sakura down and began undressing, Sakura sighed and began to undress as well; she knew she wouldn't win this one. Gaara began running the shower and stepped in, Sakura following in shortly after.

**An Hour Later…**

The couple was ready after a long shower, a really long shower and were heading to the site of the wedding to get ready. It was a good thing they woke up earlier so they made it right on time.

"Hey Sakura." Hinata greeted as Sakura approached the girls. They all were just in some sweat pants and a t-shirt seeing how they would just have to change and do hair and makeup and stuff for the wedding.

"Hey Hinata, girls." Sakura greeted. "So how was yesterday?"

"Now I understand how hard it was for you to not see Gaara. I miss Naruto." Hinata sighed.

"Cheer up Hinata, its worth it in the end. Sorry I didn't come yesterday to the sleep over."

"Yeah where were you Forehead?" Ino asked.

"well something came up." Sakura said not telling them just to mess with them.

"Don't tell us you didn't come just because you and Gaara were doin' it." Temari said.

"No" Sakura glared at her. "Gaara just needed me to be by him."

"Why?" Hinata asked curiously

"Well, I'm pregnant." Sakura said happily holding her womb. The girls gasped and congradulated her. Then Temari realized why her brother needed Sakura.

"But that means…" Temari trailed off. Sakura looked at her with intense eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, part of Shukaku is in my child."

"That would be why he was so worried." Temari said.

"Yeah." Sakura said simply "Now I think we need to get ready for Hinata's big day!" Sakura shouted. Everyone nodded and they began getting in their dresses and doing their makeup and hair.

**Meanwhile with the Boys…**

"Hey Gaara where were you yesterday?" Naruto asked. Before he could answer Kankuro answered for him.

"Probably couldn't keep his hands off of Sakura." Gaara glared at his brother.

"Actually no we didn't even 'do' it." Gaara said. "I just had something big happen to me yesterday that I needed Sakura with me."

"Really what?" Kankuro asked. Naruto nodded eager to know.

"Sakura is two months pregnant." Gaara told them.

"Congrats Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed grinning at him, Gaara gave a small smile in return. Kankuro on the other hand looked at Gaara and put a hand on his shoulder.

"That means…" Kankuro said trailing off, Gaara looked at him with his intense jade eyes and nodded.

"Yes part of Shukaku is in the child." He finished for Kankuro.

"Sorry man." Naruto said, knowing what it was like.

"Don't worry about it, _you_ have to get ready for your wedding." Gaara told him smirking as Naruto began panicing, barking orders trying to get things ready.

**Wedding Ceremony…**

Naruto was standing nervously at the alter with Tsunade being the 'priest' or rather the person who would make their marriage official. He looked to Gaara, his best man for help.

"Relax, everything is going to be fine." Gaara whispered to him.

"What if its not, what if Hinata changes her mind, what if something happens to her!" Naruto whispered loudly back, obvious panic in his voice. Gaara rolled his eyes, even he wasn't this bad. Okay maybe he was but he didn't voice it so its different. Then he thought of something to calm him down so he didn't make himself look stupid. Or stupider at least.

"Naruto." Gaara whispered effectively stopping his ranting. "Hinata is going to be fine. Remember, she is a shinobi and can protect herself. That and her friends are with her, Sakura is with her; you know Sakura isn't going to let anything ruin this wedding."

"Your right." Naruto whispered back calming down after being reassured nothing would go wrong. "Thanks Gaara, you know you're a natural at this; being the best man that is."

"You helped me at my wedding, its only fair to return the favor." Gaara whispered smiling at his friend. Naruto grinned back.

"Your wedding is the only reason I'm getting married."

"No, Sakura is the only reason your getting married, she tricked you into it. Trust me if you hadn't agreed right away then she wouldn't have stopped bugging you until you did." Naruto nodded and the two chuckled quietly at the pinkette. Then the music started signalling the start of the wedding. Everyone walked up the isle taking their place by the alter and finally Hinata began her walk. Naruto stared in amazement. _'shes gorgeous.' _Was all he could think as their eyes locked, never breaking as Tsunade began the ceremony. They said their vows and finally came the part the couple was waiting for.

"Do you Naruto take Hinata to be your loftly wedded wife, to hold in sickness and oh forget it kiss the bride!" Tsuande said getting impatient and closing the book she was reading from and watched as Naruto unveiled Hinata and kissed her. Not a normal wedding but the couple didn't care. Its what makes their wedding different. After the kiss Naruto picked Hinata up bridal style and headed to the limo so they could go to where the party was being held. On the way Sakura yelled to the newly weds.

"Way to go Naruto! Way to bag yourself a great guy Hinata!" Sakura cheered and then laughed as the couple blushed from embaressment causing them to run to the limo to leave the scene. Gaara looked at Sakura and shook his head.

"You really had to do that?" Gaara asked smiling at her.

"Yeah I did actually." Sakura said stubbornly. "I could have shouted get to making me some neices and nephews."

"Trying to get playmates for the baby?" Gaara asked teasingly as he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her his hands resting on her womb. Sakura placed her hands on top of his and smiled.

"Of course. What kind of mother would I be if I didn't?"

**Me: That's it, I'm thinking the next chapter will be the last one and then an epilogue. Sorry if it was short but I wanted to get it out because I'm excited for the next chapter and want to start on it. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: Thanks to all the reviewers! Love you all! [gives cookies] So here is the next chapter lets jump right into shall we?**

**Disclaimer: If you haven't figured out by now I don't own Naruto.**

**Me: By the way they are in Konoha at the moment. Tsunade insisted on delivering the baby.**

_Recap:_

"_Way to go Naruto! Way to bag yourself a great guy Hinata!" Sakura cheered and then laughed as the couple blushed from embaressment causing them to run to the limo to leave the scene. Gaara looked at Sakura and shook his head._

"_You really had to do that?" Gaara asked smiling at her._

"_Yeah I did actually." Sakura said stubbornly. "I could have shouted get to making me some neices and nephews." _

"_Trying to get playmates for the baby?" Gaara asked teasingly as he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her his hands resting on her womb. Sakura placed her hands on top of his and smiled._

"_Of course. What kind of mother would I be if I didn't?"_

_End Recap_

7 Months Later…

Sakura and Hinata were walking around town with their husbands in tow a little ways behind them. They were talking animatedly about their pregnancies. Sakura, who was going to be due anytime now; Doctors have been saying about two weeks, Sakura knew it was sooner a lot sooner. Hinata, was about 7 months pregnant. In truth Hinata and Naruto, did 'it' on their honey moon which was shortly after their wedding. The two couldn't of been happier, Naruto fainted he was so happy. In truth, the two shouldn't have been walking around at all; in Sakura's case especially. But the two konoichi weren't having any of it saying the fresh air and atmosphere was good for them.

"Sakura how can you even walk with your stomach that big?" Hinata asked.

"Not sure, I always thought I would topple over because of the extra weight; not the case apparently." Sakura answered shrugging. The boys overhearing the conversation jumped in; namely Gaara.

"Hinata's right, you shouldn't be able to walk, and just because you can doesn't mean you should, Sakura." Gaara told her.

"Didn't the doctors say you were due in two weeks?" Naruto asked also concerned for his 'sister'

"You two are real softies you know that, and yes they did say two weeks." Sakura confirmed but then added. "But its going to be sooner than that." At this all the members in the party gasped.

"How much sooner?" Hinata asked being the first one composed. Before Sakura could even answer she was being lifted up and dragged away. Sakura growled and looked to Gaara who was using his sand to drag her away. A shock rolled through her womb and then…

"Gaara!" Sakura called.

"Your not arguing you way out of this Sakura." Gaara said sternly.

"But—

"No buts." He said walking to their house keeping Sakura right next to him. Sakura getting annoyed wiggled a hand free, yanked his to force him to look at her.

"Gaara, my water just broke and the hospital is the other way damn it!" Sakura shouted. Gaara just stood there as her words raced through his head. Finally getting a grasp on what she said he grabbed her and transported them to the hospital. Hinata and Naruto having heard Sakura's shout rushed to the hospital gathering people they knew on their way.

Right when they transported in the receptionist dialed a number requesting the Hokage, just saying 'its time' Shortly after the phone call the doors bust open revealing Tsunade herself. Noticing Sakura in the wheel chair, motioned for Gaara to follow her. He did, rushing Sakura into a delivering room. Right when they entered and Sakura was set, orders were barked to everyone. Gaara was ordered to stand by Sakura and hold her hand to comfort her as they began. Sakura's contractions were coming faster and more painful with each second. This baby wanted out and out right now.

Everything was going so fast to Gaara. It seemed like they had just gotten in the room and all of the sudden Sakura's in the middle of having their baby.

"Push Sakura!" Tsunade told her. Sakura's grip tightened on his hand, a scowl on her face.

"What does it—AHH!" Sakura's remark was enterupted by a painful shout.

"Come on keep pushing!" Tsunade urged. Sakura took a deep breath and pushed again, another scream exited her mouth. Sakura was sweating all over, her hair a mess and she was panting. She was looking paler Gaara noticed. Sakura fought through the pain and pushed.

"One more Sakura!" Sakura nodded slightly, not having the full energy to do a full nod. Her grip tightened on Gaara's hand and the other gripped the sheets desperately.

"AAHHH!" Sakura screamed out before falling silent. The room was filled with screams again, but not from Sakura srom a smaller source. Sakura lifted her head trying to get a glimpse of the baby, her baby. When she saw it she smiled, before falling unconscious. Gaara looked worried and turned to Tsunade.

"Whats going on?!" He shouted.

"She's loosing blood lots of it!" Tsunade shouted trying to stop the blood flow. Gaara turned to the heart rate monitor and saw that the beeping was slowing. He was losing Sakura, again. His grip tightened on Sakura's limp hand. Nothing. Gaara felt tears flowing from his eyes. She promised, she had promised that she wouldn't leave him, that nothing was going to happen. They were supposed to be a family. Him, Sakura, and the baby. The same baby that was responsible for Sakura dying right now.

"Come on Sakura, pull through!" Tsunade shouted, tears flowing down her face as well.

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEP **

That single resounding beep broke him. He walked out of the room, to hear the shouts of congradulations of his friends. All wondering when they could see the baby.

"Go ahead, its in their." Gaara said almost surprised at the hatred that was heard in his voice. They all rushed in, cries heard at what was seen. He now knew what his father felt like toward him, it's the same way he feels toward his child. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help it. He would never find someone like Sakura again. He didn't even deserve Sakura in the first place. If it wasn't for him she would still be alive. He didn't even know if his child was a boy or a girl, but he knew he didn't want to see it.

Now he knew. He knew why people called him monster, why people hated him. He killed someone they loved, just like his child killed the one he loved. Monsters like him should've never tried to seek out love. It just turns out bad. He heard someone coming up to him, he turned an emotionless face on as he saw Naruto.

"You! You killed her! Because of you my sister is dead!" Naruto shouted, his eyes turning red. A group of angry people wer behing him, all glaring at him.

"You took her away from us, you drew her in just to kill her." Ino shouted angrily.

"You and your baby are monsters!" Another shout came. More and more shouts came at him, and he took it. What was he to do? He lost his love, his friends, and his life because of his child. He knew what he had to do. He had to kill his child, he had to get revenge.

"Gaara!" A shout was heard, ignoring it Gaara raced to his child, he could tell he was getting closer, its cries filling his ears.

"Gaara!" Naruto shouted, the cries getting louder. Then someone was shaking him, the cries sounding like they were right next to him.

"Gaara, get up." An angelic voice sounded. _'no it couldn't be, she's dead!' _Gaara jolted up looking around the room, to find it spinning. Gaara held onto his head waiting for the room to come into focus. He turned to the source of the screaming and saw Sakura, holding a baby smiling at him. Shock spread across his face.

"B-but your dead." Gaara said in disbelief.

"Gaara, you were dreaming. Or rather having a nightmare. I'm not dead, I'm just fine with our baby boy." Sakura told him smiling down at the baby. Gaara too turned his attention to the baby a smile adorning his face as well. "He looks like you, with your chubby cheeks and red hair."

"I do not have chubby cheeks."

"Maybe not anymore." Sakura teased. Gaara just rolled his eyes.

"You want to hold him?" Sakura asked, holding the baby out to him, he held out his arms to receive the baby, and held the baby as Sakura instructed. Gaara's smile grew at his child. As he looked at the baby more he noticed that the baby did look a lot like himself. A fluffy patch of red hair on top of his head stuck out to his pale skin. Sakura smiled at the two.

"I told you everything would be fine." Sakura said, Gaara looked at her before nodding, happy that she was right.

"But if I was dreaming when did I fall asleep?" Gaara asked suddenly.

"You didn't fall asleep, you fainted." Sakura began explaining.

_Flashback_

_Right when they transported in the receptionist dialed a number requesting the Hokage, just saying 'its time' Shortly after the phone call the doors bust open revealing Tsunade herself. Noticing Sakura in the wheel chair, motioned for Gaara to follow her. He did, rushing Sakura into a delivering room. Right when they entered and Sakura was set, orders were barked to everyone. Gaara was ordered to stand by Sakura and hold her hand to comfort her as they began. Sakura's contractions were coming faster and more painful with each second. This baby wanted out and out right now._

_Everything was going so fast to Gaara. It seemed like they had just gotten in the room and all of the sudden Sakura's in the middle of having their baby. Gaara saw a head pop out and fell over._

"_Somebody get him out of the way!" Tsunade shouted. Naruto abrutly came into the room, after a nurse asked him to help, got Gaara out of the way then held onto Sakura's hand. The deliver was a success._

"_Congradulations Sakura, you have a beautiful baby boy!" Tsunade shouted. Sakura smiled weakly trying to lift her head to see her child, but failed._

"_C-Can I hold him?" Sakura asked softly. Her response was a child being put in her arms. Right when the baby was placed in her arms he stopped crying. She smiled her baby, when a cry broke out. The room turned their head to Gaara, to see him crying in his sleep; obviously having a nightmare. _

"_Gaara!" Naruto called out. This caused the baby to start crying again._

"_Gaara!" He called again, Gaara began to stir in his sleep._

"_Gaara, get up." Sakura called to him, suddenly he jolted awake holding his head from the sudden movement. He turned to Sakura and his eyes widened in shock. _

"_B-But your dead." He said in disbelief._

_End Flashback_

"See all just a nightmare." Sakura said.

"Hey Sakura, what are you gonna name your baby?" Hinata asked changing the subject.

"I like Akemi." Sakura said, looking to Gaara.

"Akemi…" Gaara said thoughtfully "I like it but why?"

"Because he was born at sunrise, and he's the most beautiful child I've seen. Akemi, my beautiful sunrise." Sakura said in a loving tone, looking at Akemi in Gaara's arms.

An Hour Later…

Gaara was awake in Sakura's hospital room holding Akemi in his arms as Sakura slept. Everyone else left, and he was staring at his son in his arms. He smiled and began singing softly as Akemi stirred in his sleep.

_Gaara: [Just the Two of Us by Will Smith, only the first verse though]_

_From the first time the doctor placed you in my arms  
I knew I'd meet death before I'd let you meet harm  
Although questions arose in my mind, would I be man enough?  
Against wrong, choose right and be standin up  
From the hospital that first night  
Took a hour just ta get the carseat in right  
People drivin all fast, got me kinda upset  
Got you home safe, placed you in your basonette  
That night I don't think one wink I slept  
As I slipped out my bed, to your crib I crept  
Touched your head gently, felt my heart melt  
Cause I know I loved you more than life itself  
Then to my knees, and I begged the Lord please  
Let me be a good daddy, all he needs  
Love, knowledge, discipline too  
I pledge my life to you__Just the two of us, you and I _

Chorus:  
Just the two of us, we can make it if we try  
Just the two of us, (Just the two of us)  
Just the two of us, building castles in the sky

**Me: So did you like? I was trying to think of something for the end then I remebered the song and put it in. I was going to put in the whole song but it didn't fit so I just stuck with the first verse. But I thought it was adorable! Also sorry to say but that was my last chapter, I'm going to do an epilogue and the story is finished. Review and tell me what you think alright?**_  
_


	17. Epilogue

**Me: Sorry it took me so long to finish this story but here it is! The epilogue! Enjoy!**

**Don't own Naruto!**

A boy with flaming red hair, was racing excitedly in front of his aunts and uncles.

"Akemi slow down." Temari shouted.

"I wanna see momma!" Akemi shouted back still running.

"Geez you crazy 5 year old, your not going to get there any quicker than us so you might as well slow down!" Kankuro yelled. Akemi stopped and turned toward his family. Then sand shot up hitting Kankuro in the face, knocking him over. The group began laughing, but kept walking to their destination.

"Good one Akemi!" Naruto said ruffling his hair.

"Awe come on uncle Naruto. I can't wait till you start doing that to your own kid." Akemi pouted. Naruto chuckled then turned to Hinata and his own son in her arms. 4 year Akio, asleep in his mothers arms.

"I ruffle my sons hair too, he's asleep now though. Something you should be doing." Naruto pointed out.

"I'm not tired at all though!" Akemi defended.

"You should be after staying up all night with your mother. Even the previous insomniac fell asleep!" Ino exclaimed.

"Maybe, but it's a good thing he was up to wake up Gaara. Who knows what Sakura would have done." Hinata said. Everyone nodded thinking of the tempermental pink haired konoichi.

"There it is!" Akemi shouted about to race off again, but was stopped by something pulling him back.

"I knew I should've put you on a leash earlier." Came Kankuro's voice.

"Chakra strings nice touch, my brother." Temari admired.

"Why thank you my sister." The group walked through the doors and immediately were directed outside of the delivering room.

"I wanna see my sister!" Akemi whined.

"Wait how do you know it's a girl?" Temari asked "Your parents never checked the gender of the baby."

"You'll see, I know I got a sister." Akemi said nonchalantly.

"Push Sakura!" Tsunade's voice echoed.

"What does it— Look like I'm doing!" Sakura's voice responded followed by a scream.

"Even in child birth Sakura can fit in sarcasm." Naruto commented. Everyone nodded.

"Damn it get this child out of meEAHHH!" Sakura's voice shouted.

"Where's Akemi?" Temari asked.

"Uh-oh, Sakura's going to be pissed if we lost him." Naruto said cringing at the thought of an angry Sakura.

"The rest of you can come and see the baby now." A nurse informed them.

"The rest?" Ino asked.

"Yes, a little boy walked in a little bit ago."

"Akemi." They all said in unison before walking into the delivery room.

"Soooo, is it a boy or girl?" Temari asked.

"Girl!" Sakura said happily. Temari turned to Akemi who was smirking.

"She's adorable!" Ino shouted. "Not as cute as mine will be but not bad forehead." Ino teased. Sakura laughed.

"Ino your not even far enough along to know if it's a boy or girl yet."

"So. I know it's a girl."

"If its not?" Sakura asked.

"Well then we get to try for one!"

"Momma! You still have to name my baby sister!" Akemi said, Sakura laughed.

"You may look like your father's clone, but you definitely don't act like him."

"I blame that on you." Gaara said smiling softly. "Try not to rub off too much on our daughter."

"Why not?" Sakura teased. "I think Emiko would want to be like her mommy."

"Emiko, your naming her Emiko?" Hinata asked.

"If its okay with Gaara." Sakura said looking to him.

"Emiko huh? I think its perfect."

"You know I think she might just be like you, she hasn't really cried at all yet, like shes giving us the silent treatment." Sakura pointed out.

"Good we don't need another Sakura." Kankuro said. "Your son is enough."

"Akemi!" Sakura said in a stern voice, immediately drawing Akemi to her with his head down. "What did you do?"

"Knocked uncle Kankuro over by shoving sand in his face." Akemi said head still down waiting to get punished. A grin broke out on Sakura's face.

"That's my boy alright." Sakura said laughing. Akemi looked up surprised, a grin on his face too.

"Your family is insane!" Kankuro shouted.

"Of course it is, your in it." Sakura teased. Kankuro's head fell, giving up.

"What have you done Gaara? You created another Sakura!" Naruto said jokingly.

"Hey!! I helped." Sakura said, as the room burst out in laughter.

An Hour Later…

The room was silent, everyone was gone, except the happy couple and their sleeping children.

"Sakura I love you." Gaara said

"I love you too Gaara."

"Will you love this monster forever?"

"Gaara your not a monster, but I will love you forever."

"No matter what?"

"Not even death will stop my love for you." Sakura told him.

**Me: Alright that's it! Hope you enjoyed it, and thank you to all those who have supported this story and stuck with it! Thank you to the reviewers! Thank you to all who favorited! I love you all!**


End file.
